Blessed Love
by A.E. Collins
Summary: Haldir meets his final match & his final mate. But, like the old saying goes, it will get entirely worse before it gets better. Haldir & OC. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer All the things that you recognize (i.e. the lord of the rings characters, and the country of Avalon) the only thing that I do own is Naomie and a few other characters of my own devises. Oh and if I use song lyrics (which I do) you will sometimes find the names and singers at the bottom of the chapter.  
  
Authors note Well thank you for reading this far. I must stress on how much I HATE flames, so in short if you do review don't flame! I do, however, not mind helpful advice. That means if you have suggestions you may put them in the reviews, but if you have doubts if they may be flames don't put them in there! Thanks and I hope you enjoy the first chapter! There are 30 in this and then I have a sequel to this with about that same amount and then there will be a other story with a few of the characters of this story in it as well, but that's way off. It depends on how many reviews I'll get for this one! So REVIEW! Thanks!  
  
Now on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 1 The Bad Beginnings   
  
It was a cold day in Lorien that Haldir, March warden to the city, awoke. There was stillness to the air that alerted Haldir to the idea that something was wrong. Quickly the March warden pulled on his gray boarder uniform and snapped on his long gray cloak. As the elf climbed down the ladders he became uneasier. Something drew near. Finding his two brothers waiting for him he gazed at each for any sign that there may be something wrong.  
  
"Have you noticed the stillness in the woods? It is as if the trees do not dare to breath." Rumil asked worried.  
  
Haldir just nodded," Something...evil draws near to are fare city." The elf growled.  
  
"Do you think the Lord and Lady know?" Orphin asked.  
  
"Of cores they know! How many years have you lived here? Do you really think they would not know?" Haldir asked with his usual air of arrogance.  
  
"Do not be angered, brother. I just asked a simple question." Orphin said.  
  
"We do not have time to worry of it. We have are jobs to do, the boarder needs protecting." Haldir ordered as the three moved to opposite ends of the talon.  
  
Naomie could here her hunters behind her. Her only hope was to get to her uncles safe hold. She had never met her uncle to her memories but her mother instructed the child where to go. The name Lothlorien and directions were the only things on Naomie's mind as she ran from the strange creatures that now were at the hem of her cloak. Clutching the only parcel she had, Naomie willed herself to move faster. She noticed that the gash in her leg had bled so badly that it was leaving a perfect trail. Mentally kicking herself, Naomie tried to think of a way to hide. The only problem was that she was in an open plane with leagues around her flat and bare of any camouflage. Then almost as if by a marical there was a small drop off near her. Quickly she ran away for where she planed to hide and then back making shore that no blood touched the ground as she came to the small indent in the earth. She hoped that the creatures that fallowed her were not the smart. With one last prayer Naomie climbed down into the hole in the earth. She waited as a startling number of her hunters ran by her. Naomie found herself wondering what these creatures were. They were dreadfully ugly and wore rags. They were quite brutal and militaristic. They would not be so terrifying to her if she only knew what they were and if she had not witnessed them eat the flesh of there victims. Shuddering, Naomie lifted herself out of the saving trench and check to see if she could go on.  
  
Haldir stood on top guard. Every sound told Haldir that something was wrong.  
  
"Oy! Something approaches from the north! 'Tis moving fast towards the woods!" Orphin called out.  
  
Haldir already had his sword and bow ready and was half a league away from the talon when Orphin and Rumil had climbed down out of the trees. He rushed through the trees. Soon he had the stranger in his sight. Raising his bow he relished an arrow to stop the intruder. He watched in amazement as the figure dogged the arrow by only a few millimeters and continued to run. This could only mean one thing; it had to be an elf. Haldir cursed himself, he had never missed a target in all his years and as he fitted another arrow he promised that he wouldn't miss again. As Haldir went to rely his arrow his ears picked up another sound. Turning quickly he saw over 50 Uruk-Hai chasing after the figure that had by now fallen down into the soft earth.  
  
"Dammed intruders!" he shouted.  
  
Soon he was not alone in shooting at the Uruk's. Orphin and Rumil along with 30 other guardians were in battle with the Uruk's. The trees seemed to move themselves out of the way to allow the battle to rage. Haldir looked around for the cloaked figure that he had shot at before. He soon found it. The person was gasping something and crawling towards a small cave that had been warn into the side of a hill not too far away.  
  
"Oh no you do not." Haldir growled as he scanned the battle.  
  
His men had made quick work of the Uruk's, there were none still standing the seen disgusted him. Bodies were everywhere.  
  
"Take the Uruk's to the boarders and burn their carcasses. Then return to your posts." Haldir ordered.  
  
"Orphin, Rumil, come with me." He barked to his brothers as he went to stop the one who had started all of this.  
  
Naomie lie on her stomach gritting her teeth. Her leg had given out and there for the small elf was determined to crawl to her uncle, Celeborn. Then a question popped into her head as she tried to get up. 'How will my uncle Celeborn know who I am, if not for this percale?' she wondered giving out a hiss of frustration, she stilled when she herd someone coming.  
  
"Oh great! Two... no three people who will probably kill me! This just can't get any worse!" Naomie grumbled to herself. Well she was not going to go without a fight so all she did was lay and wait.  
  
Haldir neared the body cautiously. He instructed his two brothers to cover him as he reached out for the figure. Rumil and Orphin did as they were told and kept their arrows pointed at the strange figure. Haldir touched the black-cloaked shoulder. At first he wondered why this person would have a silk cloak. It was the middle of winter and well below freezing. Shaking his head he went to pull the thing over. As he pulled he was taken by surprise as the figure rolled over quickly. Haldir stared in amazement at he... girl! that lay beneath him. Then without warning Haldir felt a knee raise and then just pain. He could not believe that this female had just kneed him in his privates. Before anyone could move the stranger then hit Haldir, quite hard, in the nose breaking it instantly. With lightning fast reflexes the girl had hit Haldir once in his jaw, again in his nose, kneed him twice, broken his finger and was trying to get out form under his heavy mass.  
  
Haldir was lived. How dare this stranger! Recovering quickly he delivered an excruciatingly hard blow to the girls face immediately breaking her nose. Then he hit her in the stomach while trying to pin her wrists down. They soon were in a free for all, rolling around in the snow and leaves of the Lorien forest, both equally beating the blood out of the other.  
  
Rumil and Orphin just stood there dumfounded. Neither of them has ever seen there brother lose a fight, but this time although he had delivered some good punches to the girl, he was losing.  
  
"Shoot her!" Haldir yelled as he role don top of her.  
  
"You keep getting in the way." Rumil stated as both brothers just watched the fight, neither planning on shooting a lady.  
  
Finally after about 15 minutes of fight, Haldir managed to get a hold of the struggling girls wrists and pined them above her head. But before he was able to secure her legs Naomie was able to knee him one last good hard time in the crotch. Haldir winced but recovered and held his free hand to Naomie's throat. Rumil and Orphin had never seen their brother in such anger. As Haldir tightened his grip on the elf's neck, shortly cutting off her air supply, Orphin jumped over and tried to pry his brother off of the lady.  
  
"Haldir! You cannot kill... a lady! Not even... this one. She is unarmed!" Orphin breathed in-between gasps. His brother was not moving and he could see the elf underneath them was losing the fight quickly.  
  
"Unarmed? Unarmed?" Haldir raged as he squeezed tighter. Somehow Orphin managed to pull Haldir off but not before Haldir could scrape his nails into the poor girls neck. Orphin pulled his much older brother away from the girl and Rumil went to the trembling Childs side.  
  
"Are you alright Milady?" Rumil asked as he helped her to her feet. She bowed her head quickly to sign that she was and her thanks then surprised all three males by saying... "Thank you, I will be in moment." The jumped out at Haldir for another fight.  
  
Haldir charged forward eager to put this girl in her place. Rumil flew out and caught the mysterious elf by the stomach, which she eminently whimpered and fell while Orphin jumped back and caught Haldir by the chest and pulled him back. The two eyed eachother then both stoped struggling against either brother.  
  
Getting to his feet Haldir growled... "What is your business here?"  
  
"My business is that of my own." Naomie growled  
  
Haldir's eyes blazed as he kneeled over her. He knew this she elf would break under pressure. He was determined to see her cry at the vary least. Rumil gave Orphin a worried look but both brothers did nothing. Haldir stared into the deep silver eyes of the other elf. He could not tell weather or not she was pretty because of all the dirt and blood on her swollen face. It was hose eyes that angered him. This elf was not submitting to him in any way, shape, or form. Haldir put both his hands on her shoulders and dug then deep into her bone. She whimpered but did not submit.  
  
"I will ask you this once more: what is your business in the woods of Lothlorien?" he said above a whisper, his words dripping like poison.  
  
Naomie was determined not to submit to this elf, she had never before submitted to anyone and was certainly not going to start now.  
  
"And again, I give you my answer: that is of my own knowledge." She growled, her voice just as venomous as Haldir's had been.  
  
"Then you shall go no further." He hissed in frustration as he gave her one last squeeze.  
  
"I will go! It is of my own accord! Who are you to delay me?" Naomie yelled from her place against the wall. Haldir froze and turned so quickly that it gave Naomie motion sickness. He was on top of her in record time as he tried his hardest to hit her, catching the fear in her eyes. Haldir was satisfied.  
  
"I am Haldir, March warden of Lothlorien. You will not go anywhere until I know your name and business in my ladies woods. I do not care who you are but I must know." Haldir said simply. Naomie detected the highest air of arrogance in him, this Haldir.  
  
"Fine. My name is Naomie of Avalon and my business is to travel to Lorien to see my uncle." She growled. Haldir was getting tired of this, she was beating around the bush, stalling. "And who, prey tell, is your uncle?" he asked.  
  
"His name is Celeborn of Doriath. Do you know him?" Naomie stated. All three brothers shared questioning looks before Haldir spoke, "Yes, but you are either very brave for lying or merely stupid." He said the arrogance now coming through very clearly.  
  
"I am not lying! You will take me to him NOW." Naomie demanded as she tried to rise, failing sadly and fell back to the ground.  
  
"She is hurt, Haldir. Come Celeborn will know the moment we ask him. Let us just take her to him. Besides she is freezing." Orphin said as he leaned over the now whimpering Naomie.  
  
"Fine." Haldir said. He then surprised them all by taking off his wool cloak and rapped it around her. He then picked her up and began the long journey to the heart of elvendom on middle earth.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! So what did you think? Well like I said before, NO FLAMES!!! If anyone feels the need to flame me, you may but they will fall on deaf ears and will be used to roast my cousin. Well please remember to be kind! Thanks! Naomie 


	2. Chapter 2: The Council

Disclaimer~*~* See the first chapter! I own nothing but the things that you do not recognize!  
  
Authors note~*~*~ Thanks for reading! Please review!  
  
Special Thanks~*~*~ Haldir-fan-16~ Hey thanks!!!!! I am such a big fan . actually I LOVED Craig Parker before I knew he was playing in Lord of the Rings, so it was a added bones! I love the books!! Well thanks again I hope you like it. There are twists and turns around every corner!! Well keep reviewing and thanks!!  
  
Iluvhaldirlots~ Hey thanks!!! Sadly no I'm not related. Well I'm glade you like it! It does get a bit mushier and marry sueish but it is the same old Haldir. I hope that you keep reading and updating!!! Thanks again!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2 The Council ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They walked quickly towards Cadres Galeton. Haldir tried to hide his smile when he looked down at the sleeping lady in his arms. She clutched to the leather parcel that she had had when they first met. It seemed that that little case was her life. Haldir tried to move the muscles that were now asleep in his shoulder.  
  
"Brother, you must watch yourself! You are beginning to show that you truly do not hate her." Rumil joked.  
  
"I do not hate her, she is a heartless child." Haldir said as he adjusted his grip on her. They walked all the night and in the morning Naomie awoke.  
  
"Good of you to join us." Haldir grunted. The elf just glared up at him and said nothing.  
  
"Welcome to Cadis Galeton." Haldir said as he reached the top o the current hill they were on.  
  
"Can you walk?" Haldir asked. Without giving her a chance to answer, he dropped her and began down the hill.  
  
Naomie growled and got up. Her wound had closed and ran to catch up to Haldir. As they walked through the palace all the inhabitance stopped and stared at the party.  
  
"Who are these people?" Naomie whispered to Haldir.  
  
"They probably wonder the same of you." He replied arrogantly. Haldir then reached a long column of stares and turned. "What is wrong now?" Haldir sighed.  
  
"We are to go up there?" Naomie asked worried.  
  
"Yes, come this way means that you should follow the one who has given you the command and since I am the one who gave the command and I am going up the stairs in front of you, you should also follow." He huffed. "What ever is the matter?" he growled noticing that she had still not moved.  
  
"I am terrified of heights." She whispered.  
  
"You have come to the wrong place in that matter. Now let us go! Do not delay me any longer." He barked as Naomie hesitated then fallowed him reluctantly.  
  
Haldir kept checking over his shoulder to make certain the scared elf was still behind him, and she was. It was only on one of these checks that he realised both of them were extremely dirty. Her face was swollen and although they had watched both there faces clean of blood and dirt they still had bruises everywhere and there close both were rip, torn, and to say the least hanging off of them. Reaching the top of the stairs Haldir moved to two great doors. He dismissed his company and smiled at the group of girls standing in the corner, all of witch swooned when he smiled. Knocking on the two doors he was surprised that they opened as he touched them.  
  
"Come." He told Naomie, and obediently she followed.  
  
Celeborn and Galadriel stood as Naomie and Haldir entered. As did all of the court.  
  
"Yes Haldir?" Celeborn asked, a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"I am heartily sorry to disturb the court. but . this young lady says that you are her . uncle." Haldir said as he stepped to the side reveling Naomie.  
  
" I do not have a ." Celeborn was cut off when he laid eyes on this girl in front of him  
  
"My gods!" he whispered as in one quick movement he was down from the throne and had the stunned Naomie in a warm embrace. They pulled away and Celeborn told all the court to leave. Haldir stayed.  
  
"That includes you, Haldir." Celeborn said.  
  
"But my lord ." Haldir began.  
  
"You hared him." Naomie cut him off.  
  
Haldir's eyes blazed as he turned to her.  
  
" How dare you!" he growled.  
  
Celeborn and Galadriel watched as the two glared at eachother.  
  
"You have no right!" Haldir yelled.  
  
"I have plenty right!" Naomie yelled back.  
  
"I have more power here than you." Haldir said with an angry glare. "Just because you're an arrogant bastard!" Naomie yelled, by now Galadriel was giggling and people were staring at the seen through the open doors.  
  
"Those are fighting words!" Haldir yelled.  
  
"Oh yes, like you can fight!" Naomie laughed.  
  
"I can fight! How do you think you got that broken nose?" Haldir growled back. This got many gasps from all who listened including Galadriel.  
  
"Well how do you think you got yours?" Naomie hissed.  
  
"I hate you!" Haldir roared.  
  
"I hate you even more, and I don't even know you!" Naomie retorted.  
  
"I hate you the most." Haldir called back.  
  
"Well I would hate you even if you were yellow!" Naomie growled.  
  
"Well I am not yellow!" Haldir triumphantly said.  
  
Naomie was taken aback. Then she said, "Exactly." They both stopped arguing and looked at each other.  
  
"And that is are march warden." Celeborn said in between fits of laughter.  
  
"What did that mean?" Haldir yelled.  
  
"You herd me!" Naomie hissed.  
  
"Haldir, Naomie, peace! We must talk child, Haldir please leave us." Galadriel called. Both elves looked up to the lady then back to each other. Glaring one last time, Haldir left as he slammed the door.  
  
Naomie sat next to Galadriel and handed the leather parcel to Celeborn.  
  
"It was the only thing I could find to prove my claim." Naomie whispered as Celeborn unwrapped a mithril circulate.  
  
"You did not need to bother. I would have known with my heart, my little Naomie." The elf lord softly said.  
  
"Much must be discussed." Galadriel said as she began to ask Naomie questions.  
  
Haldir stood at the doors listening to the many conversations between the many elves. They were all about Naomie. Haldir drifted from conversation to conversation. Soon Haldir became board with all the gossip and realised he too was curios about this Naomie. There were few people who could "kick his toosh." But this she elf had done so. He hoped the privet talk between the lord, lady and Naomie would end quickly. Unfortunately for him the hours dragged on. He then decided to go to the group that held Rumil and Orphin.  
  
"Hello brother." Rumil greeted. "Care to join are discussion?" he asked.  
  
"I have nothing better to do." Haldir stated.  
  
"So, Haldir, what do you think of this, what was her name Rumil? Oh yeas lady Naomie?" Dimminuial, a guard for the lord and lady, asked.  
  
"Well she is very mysterious, Dimmi." Haldir muttered.  
  
"Did you see her eyes? They could pierce the heart of a Uruk-Hai!" Imgolion said. All the elves nodded.  
  
"I would stay away from her if I were any of you." A voice exclaimed which broke Haldir's thoughts. He forced his vision to see Vanity. Vanity was a she elf that loved to flirt and to Haldir's dismay was full of lust for him. Her philosophy was that all elven men loved her because she was perfectly beautiful in every way. This had always amused Haldir for he had never been attracted to her, nor had his brothers.  
  
"And why do you say that, Vanity?" Haldir asked suspiciously. "Are you jealous of her?" he continued. Haldir disliked Vanity very much. Vanity's slender face twisted into a sneer.  
  
"No who would be?" she retorted. "She wears men's rags for clothing probably has not bathed in a month and has muscles meant for an elven man! One look at her and even the fiercest of Uruk-Hai would run in fear!"  
  
The last part angered Haldir. If he had said that it would have been fine but not from Vanity. He went to say something but Dimmi broke in.  
  
" I believe you will be quite surprised at Naomie's appearance when she is cleaned up." Dimmi objected.  
  
"Besides ." Haldir continued, ". if you actually had the brains to understand her story, you could understand her predicament." At this comment from Haldir all three brothers, Dimmi, and Imgolion laughed. Vanity stalked off in a snobbish manner; furious that one of the most handsome elves in Lorien had defied her.  
  
" I got the impression that you did not like her, Haldir?" Dimmi asked. By "her" Haldir assumed that he meant Naomie.  
  
" I do not. But I will not allow Vanity to say such things, even if they are about that brat in there." Haldir said. Just as he said this the doors to the court opened. Celeborn, Galadriel, and Naomie stepped out.  
  
"Much discussion has been done. The princess Naomie will be staying here in Lorien for the time being. Her home, the isle of Avalon has been attacked." At this every one in the hall began to talk among themselves.  
  
Haldir stared at Naomie in disbelief. She had not said she was a princess. Then he thought about Avalon. But how could the isle be attacked? The mists hid Avalon and only the Valar and Avalonian elves could penetrate it. And the Valar would not allow it to be attacked, would they?  
  
Celeborn held up his hands to silence the crowed. "Yes Avalon has been siged. Somehow the orcs have managed to break through the mists. Naomie is the last remaining royal of the dynasty. Now she shall need a protector. She will go wherever the protector goes and will be entrusted to said person." Celeborn stated.  
  
Naomie listened but when he said the last part she began to protest. " Uncle that will not be necessary." she was caught off guard by Galadriel.  
  
'Child, there is still a plan for you. You need a protector no matter how battle ready you are.' But Galadriel's lips were not moving. Naomie had not had anyone speak to her in this way since her mother. Knowing well that the lady could here her thoughts all she did was nod.  
  
"Haldir, you are the protector I speak of. Will you perform this duty?" Celeborn asked catching them all off guard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ REVIEW!!!! Thank you for reading!!! Please continue to read! 


	3. Nightmares

Disclaimer~* Don't own anything, only the things that you don't recognize.  
  
Authors note~* Review and thanks for reading!!!  
  
Thanks~* Iluvhaldirlots~ Hey thank you!! It looks like I am only writing this for you now. I wonder where my other reviewers went? Well I should have chapters 4 and 5 up by Sunday so keep watching for them!! Thanks for not giving up on this story!!! Ummm... about Naomie...*smiles shyly*... yes she is based on me. Her way of thinking and her fears and such, but you know... I'm selfish!! How sad. How well at least you seem to like it. Keep reviewing!!  
  
~*~*~*~* Chapter 3: Nightmares *~*~*~*  
  
Haldir could not believe his ears. He could not stand this lady but yet Celeborn wanted him to protect the very lady he despised! Haldir shook his head but found himself uttering, "yes my lord if this is your will."  
  
"Indeed, it is Haldir. You are my most trusted soldier and friend. I know you will protect my niece as if she were your own sister." Celeborn said sternly.  
  
"Her room is near yours, the vacant one right across form it infect. Please show her to it." Celeborn told Haldir who just frowned.  
  
"Now the royal seamstress will be to see you momentarily. Is there anything else you need, child?" Galadriel said warmly.  
  
Naomie hesitated but then said, "Would it at all be possible for me to perhaps acquire a sword and bow?" Galadriel smiled and nodded. With that request everyone in the hall began to whisper amongst one another.  
  
"Thank you uncle, my lady." Naomie said while bowing then turned to Haldir.  
  
"You will fallow me." He told her as he swept quickly away down the hall.  
  
When they reached a long and wide all Haldir stopped. "Can you remember the way to this hall?" he asked with a glare.  
  
"Aye, I can." She nodded.  
  
"Good. This is your room." Haldir growled as he came to stand in front of a black mahogany door.  
  
"Right across is mine. If you need anything, please hesitate to ask for I will be taking my time in coming to your aid." Haldir huffed and turned, his door slamming in an instant.  
  
Naomie opened the door. The room was dark with just the right amount of light. The sun was quickly sinking and it splashed the room in rich reds and gold's. There were three rooms in all. The main room was a huge study filled with books, quills, paper and other such things. There was an antique desk with candelas and other objects. On the back of the desk was a coat of arms. The coat of arms was constructed of a shield with two crossing swords and a swan in the middle. There was a very large black leather chair positioned in front of the desk. Naomie looked around and found that in another corner of the large room were two matching black leather couches and a mahogany table, the table had the same coat of arms as the desk did. Next to the desk was a great with logs ready to be lit. Walking to the right Naomie passed into a small washroom. It was decorated in red, gold, and deep blue black. Naomie re crossed the study and walked into the last room. It was a bedroom. The bed was just like the desk in the other room. There was a wardrobe, vanity and another desk. Alongside the coat of arms that marked every piece of furniture there were dragons that rapt around the crest. The bed had glorious black red and silver sheets on it. The bed faced strait out into a huge window that looked out onto a balcony. Naomie sat on the bed then moved back into the study. There she took a book off the shelf that read "the first war" and began to read. There was a nock at the door that made the princess jump and go to answer it.  
  
"Hello I am Naja, your seamstress." The blonde elf said sweetly. Naomie moved out of the way and allowed her in.  
  
Naja was quite nice and the two began to speak as the elf took measurements of anomies small frame. The seamstress then decided what colors should take up most of anomies closet. The hours passed as the two talked.  
  
"I feared that in your hurry to leave home you probably did not pack, so here is one of your first things." Naja said as she handed Naomie a simple black silk nightgown. "Your dress's will arrive tomorrow by noon. And your requested leggings and tunics will also accompany them." The elf giggled as she left. Naomie say her out and glanced quickly at Haldir's door, which was shut tight. Naomie glared at it and turned into there own room. She quickly pulled on the nightgown and was in bed in only a few seconds.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Haldir slammed the door behind him. Moving quickly he was soon in his darkened bedroom. He slowly opened the doors to his balcony and walked out. Lorien was in a light blue and pink glow as the sun went down. Breathing in Haldir cleared all his thoughts. Why had she not told them she was a princess the moment she entered Lorien? It would have made things so much simpler. Haldir thought. Then the March warden grinned. It would have at least made him think twice about breaking her nose. Remembering his own broken nose he quickly turned and crossed his dark sitting room and entered the washroom. As Haldir turned the nob for the small supply of water to trickle into the bathtub he slowly put a healing ointment to better help with the stinging nose.  
  
Haldir's ears picked up a faint knocking noise on a door. He crossed the room towards the entrance door and opened it. Naja stood waiting for Naomie to allow her in. in her arms she held many tapemesures and a very nice nightdress. Haldir herd the snap of the door and then saw as the door began to open. Quickly he shut his own door with no sound. Walking back to the bathroom he slowly striped. (A/N Yeay!!!) He gazed at himself in the mirror. He had not had this many bruises and scratches since the last battle he was in. Haldir had a huge burse that stretched from his nose under his right eye and then covered his jaw from his chin to right under the ear. Glaring he allowed his gaze to wander down. His chest had a nasty gash that had turned purple and had swollen. But the worst part was when he let his gaze fall on his privet area. Wincing he looked at the black and purple mess. She had kneed him a total of three times. All of which times had been equally hard and painful. He glared and then balled his fists. 'Oh she will pay' he thought as he moved over and lowered into the cold water. His broken finger had mended nicely and now only hurt.  
  
Leaning back Haldir allowed himself to drift off into deep thought. It was only when he realized his thoughts were on Naomie that he came out of the bath. Dressing in a simple red nightshirt and shorts he slowly pulled back the satin sheets and lay down in his bed. He contemplated asking Naomie if she needed anything but in a second he decided better of it. 'Let her ask for help' he thought.  
  
~*Meanwhile Again*~  
  
Naomie fell into a nightmare~  
  
~Nightmare~  
  
She was running through the forest trying to help her brother. He was being attacked by those strange uruks. Getting to him she watched as he was hacked down. "No!" she screamed. Turning, Naomie ran towards her mother, who had a gash in her chest and was dieing slowly. "Go to Celeborn. When you reach the old oak north is the only way you need to go. Go my child hurry, learn the meaning of swift." The queen gasped. "Momma! Don't leave me! I cant go!" Naomie cried. Tears for the first time in a long while ran down the princess's face. "How can I help you say goodbye? It's okay to hurt and its okay to cry. I have to go now, my time here is over" and with her final wards she tried to ease the pain, she whispered softly, "time will ease your pain life's about changing nothing ever stays the same" the queen softly squeezed Naomie's hand then she was gone. "Momma! Please don't leave me!" Naomie cried. An uruk ran toward her and Naomie screamed out.  
  
~End Nightmare~  
  
Naomie was thrashing and softly whimpering as two great arms pulling her up into a tight grip awaked her.  
  
Haldir held the shaking princess in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder. He had hared her thrashing and crying from his room moments before. Haldir sat on the bed rocking slowly back and forth as the girl in his arms clenched to his shirt and sobbed dry sobs into his tiered shoulder. He did not know what to say or do so he just held her.  
  
"Make it stop!" she cried into is chest.  
  
"Make what stop?" he asked confessed. He had tried to sound gentle but had failed miserably.  
  
"Everything" she breathed.  
  
Haldir did not know what to say about that so he laid her back down. Getting up to leave he felt her grasp his hand. Turning to her he stared down at her. It had been so long since he had ever witnessed anyone have a night terror he didn't know how to fix it, and that bothered him the most.  
  
"Do not leave. Please." She begged. Seeing this weakness he slowly lowered himself to the bed and laid next to, her faceing her. He slowly pulled her to him and allowed her to rap her arms around him. He watched as she cried herself to sleep. The only words that he uttered were: " sleep I swear I will not leave you. Nothing can hurt you milady." Slowly he felt himself drift to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that is it for this one!! How did you like it? Well there will be more Haldir confusion, Rumil and Orphin acting like stupid little brothers, and way more action! I know this chapter was slow, I swear there will be better ones to come!!! So since you have read this far review!!! Thanks!!  
  
Song(s)~*  
  
"How can I help you say goodbye?" Patty Loveless Country 


	4. Of Awackinings and Dinner

Declaimer~* If I owned anything I would have a million dollars and would have made shore Haldir had not died at Helms Deep. Oh yea and there are some Sponge Bob references!  
  
Authors Note~* REVIEW!!! Thanks for reading.  
  
Special Thanks~* Iluvhaldirlots~* Yea I do know Druesilla and she is a friend. Thank you. Well she is a princess, she just wants to be able to protect her people and her loved ones. Yea she wont change much but she will be found ion court and next to Celeborn's side. I am so glade that you like this!! Thank you again!!  
  
Haldir's heart and soul~* There was a screw up with FF.net and I don't know how to fix it. I'm glade you like it. Yea the fighting between Naomie and Haldir are based on my fights with someone really close to me. Sorry about the mix up... the next chapters should be in order and fine. Well thank you again for reviewing and reading!!  
  
Haldir Fan 16~* Thank you for reviewing and reading!!!! I am so relived that you guys like this story!! Well the next chapter is going to be cool!! There are a lot more twist and turns!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 4: Of Awakenings and Dinner*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Galadriel and Celeborn walked slowly into Naomie's bedroom. What met their eyes made both elves do a double take.  
  
"It must be on of those 'love hate' relationships?" Celeborn said.  
  
"She had a nightmare." Haldir said as he slowly prayed anomies arms off of him and moved off the bed. He stood at attention in front of his lord and lady. "We do not care for one another." He said simply.  
  
"No but you cared enough to come to her aid I see, Haldir." Galadriel said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I may wish to yell at her but I am not a heartless, nor for that matter careless, monster." He stated. "If you will excuse me, I think that I should dress in something more appropriate?" Haldir asked.  
  
"You are dismissed." Celeborn said. "But Haldir, as soon as you are dressed I would like you to go to the boarders." Celeborn continued. Haldir nodded and left.  
  
"There will be a dinner in honor of Naomie's coming. You will escort her there." Galadriel instructed.  
  
"Of course, my lady." Haldir said as he shut his door.  
  
Naomie awoke two hours later. She looked around. Half of her thanked the heavens that Haldir was not there, but then she realized that the other half was mad that he had left.  
  
"He left." Naomie whispered to herself.  
  
"Yes, but he does have a duty to uphold." Galadriel's voice made Naomie jump. "I did not mean to startle you, I sent him back to the boarders." Galadriel told her.  
  
"Oh." Naomie said.  
  
"Your wardrobe has come." Galadriel said pointing to the closet.  
"That is wonderful. I do wish to get in to clean clothes." Naomie said getting up. "What time is it?" she asked as she saw the clothing.  
  
"About sun down. You slept the day away. But with your long journey and then the nightmare I expected you to still be asleep." Galadriel said with a smile. "If you feel up to it, I shall help you get ready." Galadriel said.  
  
"Ready for what?" Naomie asked.  
  
"Celeborn is holding feast in your honor." Galadriel explained.  
  
"Oh, I do not much like dinner parties but I suppose..." Naomie said.  
  
"Good, I think you should wear your white and red gown. It is casual yet very appropriate." Galadriel said retrieving a simple white and red dress. They both began to talk as Galadriel picked out what Naomie would wear.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Haldir sat with Rumil and Orphin sharpening his arrows.  
  
"So... did you spend any time with the princess?" Orphin asked. Haldir stopped to thin of a good explanation. "No." he simply said.  
  
"Oh I see. So you spent no time with her but when I went to get you this morning you were leaving her bedchambers. Yes I see perfectly. You are going to take her to the dinner are you not?" Rumil said with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"If you are implying that I had relations with that girl last night you are dead wrong. But yes I am taking her." Haldir said simply. Orphin and Rumil eyed each other but then went back to their work. Hours later as the sun began to set Haldir broke the silence. "Come our work is done. We should go and get ready." Haldir told the two.  
  
"Yes let us go." Rumil said climbing down from the tree.  
  
"I shall see two at the dinner." Haldir said shutting his door.  
  
Naomie stood in front of the mirror watching as Galadriel pulled her hair back in many twist and turns, curling her dark brown hair. Intertwined in the locks were small white and red beads that sparkled like stars.  
  
"There. Finished." Galadriel said as she looked at Naomie through the mirror. "I must go but I will see you soon. Someone will come and escort you soon." The lady said as she turned and left. Naomie stood and looked at the gown she wore. It was simple with a red cloak that rapid around her shoulders and connected to the white flowing silk dress. It had no sleeves and the bottom had red vines raping around the hem and ending in a flowered garden of roses on the small train that lay behind her. Sighing Naomie turned and sat on one of the leather sofas and began to read a book.  
  
Haldir stood in front of his mirror. He had a black shirt on with a gray tunic over it. His leggings were also black with silver buckles at the floor fitting tightly around his boots. He smiled to himself as he thought of what Naomie would say. Remembering he had to accompany her he quickly pulled his hair back and left to get her. He stood there waiting foot the door to open. Finally it did. Haldir blinked in surprise at what Naomie was wearing. It was beautiful... she was beautiful. Shaking his head he realized that Naomie was glaring at him.  
  
"They sent you?" she asked while fully submerging and shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Yes I am your guardian after all." Haldir sneered. He held out his hand and Naomie took it. They both began to walk down the hall in silence. Finally Naomie broke the silence..."I... I would like to thank you for... for last night." She said. Haldir glances down at her.  
  
"You were upset. I may hate you but I am not heartless." He said. "But you are welcome." He continued. They reached the doors to the dinning hall and stopped.  
  
"If I do not tell you ever again... I just wanted you to know that... in really don't hate you." Naomie said. Haldir smiled and nodded. "On and... I you ever tell anyone that I cried in your arms... I shall see personally that you never have children." She whispered opening the doors. Haldir shivered at the thought of the last threat but said nothing and led Naomie to her seat. When anomie was seated he took the seat next to her.  
  
Naomie had not expected Haldir to sit directly next to her. Glaring she thought, 'ignore him that is just what you need to do.'  
  
'Ignoring him is what you shall do is it Naomie?'  
  
Naomie looked to her left passed Naja and saw Galadriel smiling the voice in her head belonged to the lady. 'Yes.' Naomie thought back nodding. The lady just smiled and also nodded.  
  
"May I just say that you look much better than yesterday?" Haldir said as food began to be brought out. Naomie glared at him, "are you saying that I looked horrible yesterday?" Naomie growled. "You said it not I." Haldir hissed back. "Oh like you looked any better." She said while kicking him and making him choke on his wine. "That was uncalled for." He said angrily at her. Then he kicked her back. "Oh yes. Look whose being childish!" Naomie sneered.  
  
Galadriel brought Celeborn to the attention of the two elves to her right fighting.  
  
"There at it again?" he asked as he watched Haldir elbowed Naomie making her drop her fork. "They make such a cute couple." Galadriel whispered.  
  
"If they do not kill each other first." Celeborn told her as Naomie knocked salt into Haldir's soup.  
  
"He will teach her how to show her feelings." Galadriel commented as she watched Haldir carelessly dump way too many carrots onto anomies plate and into her lap.  
  
"And she will teach him to love again." Celeborn said while Naomie fitted some mashed potatoes into her spoon.  
  
"This will not be pretty." Celeborn said as he realized Naomie was positioning the spoon so that it became a mini catapult.  
  
"Smart girl though." Galadriel said watching as Haldir bent down to shovel some deer into his mouth and Naomie hit the spoon handle with her fist sending a huge heap of potatoes into his face. As Haldir sat up half the table was in hysterics. He turned his potatoed face to Naomie. She rose her wine glass up in a toast and then drank the rest, half the glass. But the fight was not over yet.  
  
"You spoiled brat!" Haldir exclaimed.  
  
"Pushy march warden!" Naomie yelled back.  
  
"Haldir made many attempts at yelling back but had ran out of comments. Resorting to the last idea he yelled, "I hate you!"  
  
"Well, I hate you!" Naomie said. "Well I would hate you even if it were raining!" Haldir said. "Well its not raining!" Naomie said a little confused. "Exactly." Haldir steamed. "Well I would hate you even if you had a red cloak!" Naomie said calmly. "I do have a red cloak." Haldir barked. "My point exactly!" Naomie said triumphantly. "Well you're a turkey!" Haldir said childishly. Naomie stared at him for a moment then asked, "What is a turkey?" "Its what you are!" Haldir said. "Oh yes! Well you're a bigger one!!" Naomie screamed. The whole room was quiet.  
  
"Well since we all seem to be done with dinner I announce that it is time to dance and be merry." Celeborn announced trying to get the attention away from the feuding elves. Almost everyone got up and found their dance partners. Haldir got up and moved to sit next to Celeborn and Galadriel, leaving Naomie alone.  
  
"My lady? Would you like to dance with me?" asked a voice behind Naomie. She turned and looked at the elf that had asked her this. It was the one who had helped her when she first met Haldir. He bore a striking resemblence to the March warden as a matter of fact.  
  
"Why not?" Naomie said as she got to her feet. They got in a position to dance a slow dance.  
  
"You are nervous?" Rumil asked.  
  
"I hardly know how to dance." Naomie told him.  
  
"Do not worry. It is only a dance." He told her as they began to sweep  
around the floor.  
  
"I am sorry but I do not know your name?" she told him. He smiles  
softly.  
  
"I am Rumil, Haldir's youngest brother." He told her. "Oh" she said.  
"May I say I quite enjoyed watching you two fighting tonight. It was  
amusing." He said. She smiled.  
  
"Well he was asking for the potato thing." She said.  
  
"Yes. I have been wanting to do that for ages but he would beat me to  
a pulp If I did." Rumil said laughing.  
  
"Haldir you should go ask Naomie for a dance." Suggested Galadriel.  
  
"My lady I could not. She barely knows how to dance look at her! And besides she just potatoed me." Haldir stated glaring over to where Rumil and Naomie danced just as Naomie stepped on Rumil's foot fotr the tenth time.  
  
"All I see is a very insecure girl trying to impress someone. Make her feel relaxed." Celeborn told him.  
  
"As you wish." Haldir growled raising and walking off to get it over with.  
  
The dance ended and another, more romantic song began. Haldir growled and walked up to the two nearly missing Vanity's quick swoop to try and get him to dance with her.  
  
"May I have this dance, princess?" Haldir asked through clenched teeth. Naomie gave a pleading look to Rumil who looked from Haldir back to Naomie.  
  
"She would enjoy that brother." Rumil said pushing Naomie towards Haldir.  
  
Haldir brought his hand to the small of Naomie's back and then his other to her right hand. She slowly put her hand behind his back and took his hand.  
  
"I feel so stupid." She whispered.  
  
"That makes two of us." Haldir growled as they began to step back and forth in a waltz.  
  
"I am too short to dance with you." She told him. Indeed she did only come up to his neck. "Ow!!!" he growled as she stepped hard on his foot. "Sorry." She said.  
  
"Well if you knew how to dance!" he growled.  
  
"This was your idea! You asked!" she shot back.  
  
"Well you're a princess you should- OW!!" he yelled as she stepped again on his foot.  
  
"I can not do this!" she whispered as she went to exit the dance. Seeing his opportunity Haldir smiled viciously and grabbed Naomie and pulled her back to him. He pulled her closer than she really needed to be.  
  
"You're going to go through a whole song with me! Any you are going to enjoy it!" he growled she glared up at him as he forced her to move her feet.  
  
"Now listen closely, it goes, 1,2,3...1,2,3... over and over in a circular pattern. Even you can do it. Now, 1,2,3... 1,2,3..." he growled as they began to waltz. The song was very long and quiet (A/N think of I knew I loved you by Savage Garden) She was still very tins but doing much better than she had been previously. The song ended, but they continued to dance.  
  
"Haldir the song has ended." She told him. He continued to hold her.  
  
"That it has." He told her. "Dance with me this song?" he asked. She looked up then nodded. This song was more slow and a bit sad, (A/N like Elvis's love me tender) Haldir herd Naomie give a small whimper.  
  
"Now what is wrong?" Haldir asked.  
  
"Oh just drop dead." She sobbed.  
  
"I do not think you really want me to do that." He whispered.  
  
"You are right. But I don't know..." she whispered, stopping in the middle of her sentence.  
  
Haldir wondered what the last words would have been. Just as he went to ask he was taped on the shoulder. Turning he saw a she elf that was always with Vanity. He glared at her and she just smiled. "Will you dance with me March warden?" she asked arrogantly. Naomie immediately let go of Haldir and pushed him toward s her, "he would love to." She said as she walked out of the runing room without a second glance back. Before Haldir could fallow her he was grabbed by the elf and forced into a dance. He new something was wrong because he could not see Vanity anywhere.  
  
Naomie walked down the corridor but was pushed down by a massive force. Naomie looked up from her place on the floor to stare up into a slinder face.  
  
"I am sorry." Naomie said pulling herself up.  
  
"You should be." The female elf sneered. "Stay away from captain Haldir. He is mine!" she growled at Naomie. "Not that he likes you anyway. He is just using you, because what I do not give him you most likely will." With that the elf turned and entered the dinning hall. Naomie felt sick. How could that thing say that? Getting up Naomie left quickly. She ran back to her room and out to the balcony. Running to the edge she sat down and stared out at the moon, sickness-taking hold of her.  
  
Haldir had managed to get away from the one elf and was now desperately looking for Vanity. He watched as Vanity walked in with a triumphant smile on her face. Fearing the worst Haldir ran up to her.  
  
"Oh, Haldir there you are." She said silkily.  
  
"What did you do to her?" he growled.  
  
She just smiled and continued walking. Haldir had had enough. He grabbed Vanity by the wrists and pulled her close.  
  
"What did you do?!" he growled lowly.  
  
"Nothing... much." She sneered.  
  
With that Haldir let her go and ran out of the room in search of Naomie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Ah yes one more down! Thank you for reading and now all you have to do is REVIEW!! Thank you see you next chapter!!! 


	5. Discussions

Disclaimer~* Yea I own everything!! Right. If I did this would be the new movie in theaters! Authors note~* Review!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 5: Discussions*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haldir ran into the small hall and bolted to Naomie's door. He knocked quickly.  
  
"Go away." Came a sniffle.  
  
Not waiting he hurried in looking quickly around he saw her curled up in the corner of the balcony. Haldir swept quickly over to her and squatted next to her.  
  
"I said leave me!" she yelled.  
  
"You know I can not do that." He whispered. She glared up at him through red eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" she viciously growled.  
  
"To know what that witch said." He told her softly. She sniffled again. Haldir was becoming uncomfortable. He hated when anything cried, especially girls.  
  
"Like you care." She whispered.  
  
"I do care. Even though I am a big turkey." He said smiling a bit.  
  
"She said... she ..." Naomie trailed off.  
  
"Tell me." Haldir said shortly, he regretted it a few moments later. He sighed and softly leaned over, "tell me." He quietly said.  
  
"She said that you... that you would just... just take... she kept trailing off. Haldir's patience was growing short but he kept his temper down.  
  
"She said?" he tried to help.  
  
"Said that you would just take what ever she did not give you from me!" Naomie growled glaring off out the balcony's railing. Haldir was enraged. How could that thing say that!!?  
  
"I would never do that! I hate you remember? Even if it were raining." He said. His heart leapt when she smiled at his joke.  
  
"Come on, you left before you could truly get the hang of waltzing." Haldir sighed as he straitened and reached out his hand to her. Naomie took it and allowed him to pull her up. They took their position and Haldir stared down at her for an instant. "I feel so stupid. There is no music!!" she whispered.  
  
"I can fix that problem." Haldir said as he snapped his fingers. Somewhere below them on single harp began to play a slow song (A/N back at one by Brian McKnight) they began to dance slowly. Naomie stared into the March warden's eyes but then softly laid her head on his chest. They danced for what seemed like eternity until abruptly the harp stopped playing.  
  
"Oy! You idiot what are you doing!?" Haldir yelled down at the mysterious harpist.  
  
"Hey! You get your back side down here and try to play this song over and over all night!" Rumil's voice shot up. Naomie smiled.  
  
"Fine you may stop." Haldir called down. He then turned back to Naomie who was smiling softly at him. "Well I do suppose you have the hang of it." He said.  
  
"Yes, I think I do." Naomie nodded. Haldir then moved towards her. They gazed at each other for a moment then Haldir found himself leaning down and tipping his head as Naomie leaned up and did the same. As there lips met a huge rumble of thunder echoed out and it began to downpour. Haldir found himself picking Naomie up and bearing her into the bedroom. He sat her down on a chair and smiled softly. She looked quite taken aback at what he had just done.  
  
"I am sorry." He whispered.  
  
She did not know what to say or do so she just nodded. "Thank you for my lesson." She said shyly.  
  
"You are very welcome." Haldir said smiling at her. He then bent down again and kissed her. There was another flash of lightning as they did this and then Naomie abruptly pulled away. Haldir looked at her for a moment. Haldir's heart quivered. He was struck with his new feeling towards this princess. "I can not do this." She whispered bringing the captain out of his reverie.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Everyone that I have ever loved or even cared about has been taken from me by death! I can not allow that fate to be yours." She said looking away.  
  
"You already have. I care about you, princess." Haldir whispered as he bent down again.  
  
"I love you." She whispered, her soft accent (A/N think British accent) catching on the word 'love'. Haldir drew back. His heart felt new sensations but the side of him that always intervened in his happiness told him to leave. He shook his head.  
  
"Do not say that. No you can not love me." Haldir told her. He then turned and left. Naomie just stared off after him. 


	6. Mussings

Disclaimer I own nothing.  
  
Authors note NO FLAMES!! Thank you.  
  
VERY IMPORTANT!!!  
  
First off I would like to remind everyone that his is FAN FICTION!!! Please keep that in mind as you read this.  
  
Ok as someone has already pointed out, Orophin (Haldir's brother) is spelled Orphin in my story. I should have explained why in my first chapter but it escaped my mind until someone pointed it out. I am a huge Tolkien fan and this must look like a terribly stupid error, but I guarantee you that it is not a spelling error at all. You see this story has already been written out. It was for my little cousin who is 8. You see I read her the Lord of the Rings a few years ago and she has always pronounced Orophin's name as Orphin, so for her I have written it like that here. If this offends any of you I am very sorry. This story is, as I said before, for my 8-year-old cousin. I am very sorry for the mix up. Also, my spelling, as someone was so polite to point out, is also terrible. I am sorry for that as well, but I do not think that it will change any time soon. I am very sorry for anything in this story that may offend or bug people but it is the way I write and it probably will not change. I say this with the ut most respect to everyone!! Thank you.  
  
Wow! It's been a long time but I swear that I will update regularly, hopefully, through the whole summer! SO to all my faithful reviewers that have caught up to my story ... A thousand thank yours!  
  
Reviewers Thank you  
  
Haldir's heart and soul Yea. They are screwing up, but I am happy that you are still reading. Do not worry, there will be much more love/hate things going on! Yea Haldir is having issues. Don't worry; this chapter will explain why Haldir freaked when she said those three little words. Well let's just say ... poor Haldir! Read and you will see what I mean!!  
  
I Luv Haldir Lots Naomie is 559, if I remember correctly. She will tell Haldir her age in an upcoming chapter; I have all ready written this out so I am just simply typing it. This story was written for my little cousin and a good friend. Naomie is both actually, an adult and a child. You will find that her and Haldir grow up in this story and stories to come. I am so happy to see you are sticking with this story, you will never know how much that means!!! Thank you.  
  
Exile of Numenor Hello back! I am happy you are enjoying the story. It is always good to hear someone is enjoying it. Yes, my grammar does need a lot of help, but if you can still read and understand it ... I suppose that it is ok. I am glad that you think I have a creative mind. But the "aren't thinking logically" ... what do you mean? Thank you for the offer. I shall try to watch my grammar, but you see when I get home I hurry and type a chapter and I have to hurry off to practice or to do homework so I just let the auto spell check everything for me, that's where the mix ups come from. You shall see more in the near future. I am happy that you are still reading, I think? I am sorry the grammar sucks. By the way ... nice name!  
  
Hobbits Boots Well, thank you for the spelling. You will find that Orophin's name has indeed been changed. The only reason is, I wrote this story for my little cousin and that is how she has always pronounced it, so that is the way it is written here. It will not change but it is the same character. If that offends you, I am sorry but it will not change. Now Caras Galadhon is another matter ... I must not have caught that mistake. Would you be so kind as to tell me which chapter that error is in? That is if you are still reading this. Well thank you.  
  
Well that is enough, to all my reviewers' thank you!! Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 6: Musings  
  
Haldir left and moved into his own room. He could not allow his feelings to cloud his thoughts. He allowed a she-elf to cloud his thoughts once before and he had nearly lost his life when that happened. Glaring, he moved over to his bed and sat down. The March warden put his face into his hands and took two long breaths. He needed to think. He had only known this she-elf for three days and he was already falling for her. And she did not help matters. He thought about his first and last love. She had ensnared him with her lies and then had tried to kill him. When he had tried to leave her she had twisted everything he had ever done or said into a great deal of bothersome black mail. He was forced to stay by her side. She had then made certain that he would be stuck with her by getting pregnant and then telling those close friends that He was the father. Haldir sighed, if it had not been for Celeborn and his intelligence, Haldir may have still been stuck with that she-elf. Celeborn had figured out what was truly going on and had imprisoned her with the highest from of punishment he could.  
  
"She is not Vallery, Haldir." Came a soft voice from the doorway. Haldir started and looked up to see the crystal blue eyes of the lady herself staring down at him.  
  
"I know." He whispered.  
  
"Then why do you push her away?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"I do not know. I just do not want ... my heart ... broken again. I do not think I could bear it. Vallery took all that was left of my heart and saw it promptly torn apart. And besides, I have only known the lady for three days, not enough time to build even a friendship on." He sighed quietly. He then tucked his face into his hands again. Haldir felt Galadriel rest her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She is trying, Haldir. It pains me to see you so ... disgruntled." Galadriel said.  
  
"I know. I am sorry, my lady. It is just... even if I did know her ... I still do not think that I can be in a relationship... actually I have sworn it off. My heart is to you, my lord, and these woods... no one else." Haldir stated  
  
"I understand but you should at least apologize to Naomie. Mayhap not now but at least soon." Galadriel said as she got to the door.  
  
"As you wish... my lady." Haldir softly said.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Naomie watched Haldir leave. She was upset about what he had just said but was relived that he had gone. She rested her chin on her palm as she lat out a great sigh. Outside the thunderstorm raged on. Naomie had allowed herself to love too many people. Her mother, her brothers, her closest friends, her most trusted guardians, her advisers, everyone. And she had lost all of them. All to terrible ends. Her soul had died with them, and she had thought that her heart had too. Heaving another sigh she moved to her bed and sat there with her knees brought up to her chin. She needed to think. She had only known the march warden for three days! And already this stupid, self centered, arrogant, idiot that was wrapped up inside of a moron, had made her announce her love to him! That whole idea infuriated the princess. How could one person, who was as arrogant as her, possibly get that deep into her heart in only three days? And then there were those two kisses that helped nothing. She dwelt on her two brothers and mothers death. They were the only three people who had ever known that she actually loved them, having said it only a few times. She had never actually even hugged them or showed any feelings towards them. But then again that was how she was raised; never to show feelings because that was weakness and weakness were for those who lost everything in the end. But now looking back oh did Naomie wish to be able to hold them close, but they were gone and there was nothing she could do to get them back. Rotting corpses that would soon be dust. Feeling tears slip down her face Naomie quickly whipped it away, angry, again that was also a form of weakness, and she could not afford to be weak, not know at any rate.  
  
"Your love has never condemned anyone." Came a voice from the doorway. Naomie looked up at Celeborn as he entered and sat next to her.  
  
"I know." She said.  
  
"Then why do you allow yourself so much misery?" he asked.  
  
"I do not know... all I know is that everyone whom I have ever loved always ends up hurt of worse. Always... no matter what... always." Naomie told him. Celeborn gazed at his niece threw soft blue eyes.  
  
"You should allow those you love to at least know that you love them. You cannot keep your feelings locked up under lock and key forever. It is not worth all this misery that you bring your heart." Celeborn said.  
  
"I know, uncle, but I just do not know if I should have told Haldir that just yet." Naomie whispered.  
  
"I understand. Take your time." He said as he kissed her on the forehead and left.  
  
Galadriel waited in the hall for Celeborn. He came out moments after her.  
  
"How is she?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"Fine and our March warden?" he complied.  
  
"Fine as well." She sighed.  
  
"They shall soon be back tot here bickering and mashpotatoings." Galadriel said.  
  
"Yes but I worry. With Haldir's quick tonge and Naomie's short temper I fear soon one of them may just attempt to ether, 1) kill the other, or 2) up and leave." He said.  
  
"Do not fear. For yes it is in the future, but Haldir and Naomie will over come it." She assured him. Celeborn held out his hand for Galadriel to take it and they walked gracefully down the hall to there own rooms.  
  
Okay and that is all! Well there will be more fun later; it gets funnier and even more depressing! So stay tuned. You can find us right her next week, same time, same place! Iv always wanted to say that!  
  
Now's the time to say goodbye, To all our company, Through the years we'll  
all be friends, Wherever we may be,  
M-I-C-K-E-Y-M-O-U-S-E Mickey Mouse, Mickey Mouse, Forever let us hold our banners high, M-J-C-  
See ya real soon! ... K-E-Y- Why? Because we like you! ... M-O-U-S-E!! No I do not own that song but it is a great song and so appropriate! NO FLAMES!!! Flame me and I shall make shore the flames find there way back to you! So BEWARE! 


	7. The Good

My 7th chapter! Yea! Go me! Now on with the story!  
  
Reviewers   
  
Haldir's Heart & Soul  
  
I can always count on you!!! Thank you so much for always being there to give me a smile and make me want to write more to this!! Just for you look for two more additional chapters on Tuesday or sooner! Cheerio!  
  
The Good   
  
The next morning found Haldir passing back and forth on his balcony. His mind was on only one thing... wither or not to apologize to Naomie. Galadriel had basically flat out ordered him to do it yet Haldir was not so shore he wanted to. His pride told him not to and his heart screeched at him to. Then he remembered how she had looked deep into his eyes .... As if she was staring right into his soul. There were no lies in those deep pools of silver. It was in that moment that Haldir realized that he had already made up his mind even before he had left her room that night.  
  
Turning Haldir quickly dressed in his customary black tunic and leggings and quickly rushed to his door, forgetting to pull his hair back leaving it dangling all around him. Walking calmly to Naomie's door, he hesitated. This was his last chance to turn and leave. But then Haldir's hand betrayed him and knocked on the hard wood.  
  
"Enter." A quiet voice came from within.  
  
Haldir burst through the door with a little too much anticipation, sending the double doors right into the gigantic bookshelves that lay behind them. (Oops) Looking around Haldir saw that the balcony door was open. Moving to the door to the outside balcony, Haldir knocked on the doorframe.  
  
The princess was dressed in a long black and white gown with no sleeves and stood leaning over the balcony staring down the tree to the ground below. Her flowing silver and dark brown hair drifted about her shoulders as a soft breeze rippled through the trees.  
  
"You may come out here, March Warden." She said indifferently, not turning.  
  
Haldir walked out and stood next to her. She never once stole a glance his way, only kept staring out at the beauty around them. Her eyes were distant and clouded with tiredness, sorrow, and tears. The two stood there for what seemed like eternity. Neither dared to speak, both waiting for the other to say something. Haldir stood trying to figure out what it was he wished to say. Never before had he had trouble talking to she elves, after all they all crowded around him, but this one was different. Somehow on the same level that he was. That was what made it hard.  
  
Clearing his throat, Haldir began to speak, "Naomie, I came here to tell you ... something." He began to try to master the word but Naomie stopped him with a small sobbing noise.  
  
"That is good, for I need to tell you something, as well." She whispered.  
  
"Well ... you can go first. I suppose." Haldir said.  
  
"No, it is alright ... you may go first." Naomie said.  
  
"No, by all means, you may go first." Haldir said.  
  
"No you can go." Naomie said in a louder voice.  
  
"No, you should go, after all "Lady's First"" Haldir responded.  
  
"Well you are the March Warden of O' 'Lorien and have more power over me ... remember? So as such you should go first." She said.  
  
"Well when I said that you had not told me that you were a princess, nor the fact that Celeborn was truly your uncle. So as such being a princess ... you must go first." Haldir growled.  
  
They both glared at each other.  
  
"No" Naomie simply said.  
  
"Yes." Haldir hissed.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
At this point both were rather testy and glaring daggers at the other.  
  
"Fine. I shall be the better one and go first." Haldir huffed.  
  
"Oh no you will not, I shall." Naomie said calmly.  
  
"No." Haldir growled.  
  
"Yes." Naomie said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
They both glared.  
  
"Fine." They both said. "You go first." They finished.  
  
They both sighed and glared at each other.  
  
"I will go first." Haldir said finally.  
  
"Go ahead." Naomie growled as she turned and went back to staring out over 'Lorien.  
  
The morning was a cold one and although it was the middle of winter it began to rain softly. By now Haldir found himself a bit soaked and Naomie stood with her hair glistening with freezing water. Thunder sounded every once in a while as lightning lit the whole forest in great blue-white light. The sun refused to shine and Haldir stood there for a long moment just listening to the rain fall on the marble balcony, glaring at the figure next to him.  
  
Naomie then rounded on him.  
  
"I though that you said that you needed to say something?" she growled.  
  
Haldir changed his mind all of the sudden.  
  
"I do not wish to say it anymore." He stated flatly.  
  
"Fine. However I still wish to tell you what I was going to say. And that was I am sorry." The she elf whispered.  
  
Haldir stared at her for what seemed like hours.  
  
"You what?" he managed to ask.  
  
"I said that I was sorry, you know ... apologetic: feeling or expressing regret for an action that has upset or inconvenienced somebody, or for a similar future action, or perhaps you do not under stand that word." She said loudly.  
  
Haldir took a step towards her but Naomie baked away from him. Haldir became a little angry and agitated when he tried again, and again she stepped away.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Haldir growled as he tried a third time and again she backed away.  
  
"I ... I ..." she stammered.  
  
"Yes? You what?" Haldir said, his tone dangerously quiet.  
  
Haldir stood there glaring at her. She just stood staring out as the rain poured all the more harder down on them. The rain did nothing to improve Haldir's mood, now not only was he mad, he was also soaked and freezing.  
  
"Speak!" he yelled, his voice echoing eerily.  
  
She turned from him entirely and walked to the other side of the white balcony. As she did this Haldir became infuriated. Striding over to her he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him. Her eyes flashed with anger and fear all at the same time.  
  
"What ... is ... wrong ... with ...you?" he whispered. His voice was dripping with venom.  
  
The she elf quickly wriggled out of his grip and stumbled back.  
  
"I'm Sorry!!" she screamed as tears mixed with rain.  
  
She then turned and sank down to the floorboards. Haldir stood there watching as Naomie stared at him softly and then looked away. Quickly getting over his anger, Haldir ran over to her and kneeled next to her. He then opened his arms hesitantly and held her tight. Grasping his tunic in her hands, Naomie sat there just staring with cold tears draining down her face. Haldir rocked her in his arms as lightning struck and the rain began to come down in sheets.  
  
Tried hard not to show it, But I couldn't help but see that you wore your broken heart out on your sleeve. And your loneliness could not disguise the beauty and the charm, Though if I ever get you, Shattered lady, In my arms ... I'm gonna rock you baby to sleep. I'm gonna make you crazy over me. I wanna hold you like you never been held before, And love you till you tell me you can't love anymore. I'm gonna shake your emotions right down to your soul. And then I'm gonna love you all over in and out of control. If this is how love is supposed to feel ... Baby I know I have fallen head over heels. Gonna rock you baby.  
  
Haldir laid his cheek on hers to shield her face from the hard rain.  
  
"What do you have to be sorry about?" he asked in a soft tone.  
  
"Whatever I did last night." She whispered.  
  
"You did nothing. But what are your running from?" Haldir asked.  
  
"Everything. Every time I allow my feelings to show the ones who I love ... they always get hurt. And anyway I have only known you for three days." Naomie said into his cheek.  
  
"I just do not want you to be hurt like all the others." She cried.  
  
"I will not be. Nothing is going to happen. And you have now known me for four." Haldir ashore her.  
  
It was then that Haldir wished that he had not been so hard and heartless to her only a few moments before. The rain poured down so hard now that 'Lorien was only smudgy and undistinguishable blue and white lights. Haldir quickly picked Naomie up and brought her inside. He turned with her still tightly held in his arms and closed the doors. He then moved to the bed and laid her down in it. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled.  
  
"You should not be sorry. Nothing has been your fault." He told her. She just nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
"I need to go change, I shall be back in only a few moments. Is there anything you would like?" he asked reaching the bedroom door.  
  
"Water perhaps some limbas." She said sitting up.  
  
"You shall have both." He said, and with that turned and was gone.  
  
Naomie got up and took time to quickly change into her long deep blue and burgundy robes. Sitting down she suddenly realized how tired she was. The princess had stayed up all night worrying about Haldir. She had debated about going to him after her uncle had spoke to her but decided against it. Lying back on the bed, Naomie closed her eyes.  
  
Haldir moved quickly into his rooms. He threw on a red tunic and black leggings and through on his black over tunic. He then went down to the kitchens to retrieve the princess what she had asked for.  
  
There it is! Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
The song that I used, was Toby Keith's "Rock You Baby" that is on the "Unleashed" album.  
  
See you next time! 


	8. The Bad

Well here it is! Getting on in chapters and it hasn't even reached its middle point yet!  
  
Disclaimer I own nothing. Well, perhaps one day I may own Craig Parker! LOL.  
  
Reviewers None! What? Okay! Fine, I'm shore I'll get at least one faithful reviewer soon!  
  
On with the story!  
  
The Bad   
  
Vanity strode through the palace. She had a most haunting sneer on her face that could kill anyone.  
  
"How can I get Haldir? It is only far that the most handsome male in al of 'Lorien and the most beautiful female in all of 'Lorien should marry and have children. But with Haldir hanging on to that stupid little 'princess' it will be extremely hard to get him to notice ME! Now how to get Haldir away from Naomie." Whispered Vanity to herself as she passed a group of laughing guards. Then the most horrible smile came to the elf's slender face. Right there Vanity got a horribly, terrible idea.  
  
"Oh I know." She said, the smile broadening on her face.  
  
"I will use Haldir's love phobia against him. I shall tell him that Naomie plans on doing everything that Vallery has done. When Haldir hears this, his anger will rise. Hmmm ... he will then confront her. But how to get them into a fight? I will need them to actually physically fight so that the one who loses the fight will have their pride hurt. And that is something that neither of them can afford to have hurt. Naomie will certainly convince Haldir of her innocents. Ummm ... some how I need them to duel. That is the most important thing, for them to duel. And that is where I win! Naomie has so much pride that is Haldir says that she would not possibly be able to win at dueling him ... she would most certainly take up the challenge. She will probably win. After all she did beat Haldir to a bloody pulp when they first met. And if I play my cards right she can win in front of everyone in court! That would be the final checkmate! That's it! Haldir will be humiliated and then turn on her! But now the problem is ... how to get the two to fight?" Vanity had now stopped and was passing by a window splattered with hard rain.  
  
Her smile had turned back to its previous sneer as she tried to figure out how to put her plan into motion. Then it occurred to her.  
  
"Aside from telling Haldir what Naomie "plans to do" ... I will also tell Naomie ... that Haldir slept with me. Hummm... its perfect!" Vanity told herself as her smile yet again crept onto her slim face. She clapped her hands together in happiness as she began to laugh.  
  
"Oh yes. With both of them raving at the other, I will be able to say that I thought that Haldir could win that duel, giving him the added confidence. Then, knowing that Naomie will see it differently, she will take the challenge with all the more anger. Then the fight shall be on! As soon as Haldir does not speak to Naomie, and visa versa, Naomie will see no other choice than to leave the city. With her out of the way will where that lead Haldir?" Vanity's smile was threatening to engulf her whole face as she pointed to herself.  
  
"It will lead him strait into my open and awaiting arms. Then everyone's happy. Well ... all save one little princess." Vanity smiled and turned toward the kitchens for something to eat.  
  
Yep. The plot thickens! Stupid Vanity. Will her plan work? Will Haldir and Naomie be torn apart? And if they are ... will one of them suffer or die from heartache? Stay tuned! And Again NO FLAMES! But do review! 


	9. And Haldir

Ok here's another short chapter, but it's a chapter! And there will be more to come!  
  
Disclaimer Own none of it, well I do own Naomie. But anything else is pretty much other people.  
  
Reviewers  
  
None? Humm... ok. Well hopefully that will change.  
  
And Haldir   
  
Haldir walked faster down the hall. Thinking about how things would be different now that Naomie and him may open a new chapter in his life story. Haldir did not understand his feelings, but his mother had told him that if he ever truly found his life mate ... he would know. And all signs pointed to Naomie. He may not have known her that long, but there was something there. The question now was, did Haldir really want to know what was there? The March warden was so consumed by his thoughts that he never herd Vanity approaching. First thing, Haldir was on his was to the kitchens the next moment he realised that he was lying on his back in the hall.  
  
"Watch where you're ... Haldir!!!!" a very familiar voice said.  
  
"Vanity." Haldir greeted as he picked himself up.  
  
"Well I did not expect to see you down here." She said attaching herself to his arm.  
  
"Well, I am on an errand." Haldir said simply.  
  
"Oh? Well maybe after your errand is done ... perhaps you my wish to accompany me to my room?" Vanity asked with a glint in her eye. Haldir felt sick about that suggestion. Inwardly he winced. Vanity was ... to say the least ... a whore.  
  
"I am sorry, my lady, but I must decline." Haldir growled between gritted teeth.  
  
"But why?" she pouted as they rounded a corner into the kitchen.  
  
"As I said earlier ... I have an errand to run. Which, "sadly" must have my utmost attention all day." Haldir said as he turned to the cook to order something.  
  
"But Haldir!?" Vanity whimpered as her hand shot up and caught his cheek. She then turned his face to stare into hers.  
  
"Why can you not put this aside? It can not be that urgent?" she whispered as her finger moved over his lips.  
  
At this point Haldir was having quite a hard time restraining himself from pushing her forcefully away.  
  
"It is indeed urgent." He said as he pulled her hand away from his face, quickly turning Haldir barker out at the cook: "limbas, water, and fresh fruit please."  
  
"Come on Haldir, what is this urgent errand?" Vanity asked.  
  
Seeing his chance Haldir smiled and began to say what it was.  
  
"If you must know, I am spending this day with Naomie. She is not feeling well, and with me being her guard ... I must stay with her." He told her as a huge silver platter was carried to Haldir on a small cart.  
  
"Here you are, March warden." The cook said smiling, obviously hearing the full conversation.  
  
"Thank you." Haldir nodded.  
  
Then he turned back to Vanity who now had a very nasty sneer on her face.  
  
"What is so important about that brat?" she hissed.  
  
"She is Celeborn's niece, your lord, and is quiet nice." He stated.  
  
Seeing a great opportunity he added, "and I am finding that I fancy her." He said. Vanity's jaw dropped. As she glared at him as he left.  
  
"Oh yes Haldir. But that will not last long." She growled as he left.  
  
Haldir walked down the hall quickly. Soon he was back at the familiar black doors. Opening them he brought in the food. He found Naomie curled up asleep on the bed. He smiled and walked over to her. A strand of her hair had fallen onto her face and Haldir softly moved it behind her shell like ear. Immediately her eyes snapped open and she sat strait up.  
  
"I am sorry. I did not mean to wake you." He whispered.  
  
"It is alright." She said as thunder roared and rain splattered on the windows.  
  
"I brought what you asked for." He told her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Of course." Haldir said as he pored two goblets of water.  
  
Naomie stared out of the window. Haldir sat next to the bed munching on a watermelon as he watched her.  
  
"What is on your mind?" ha asked quietly.  
  
"I miss my home." She said simply.  
  
Haldir's heart went out to her. He could never even imagine what she was going through.  
  
"I am sorry. I wish there was something that I could do." He whispered.  
  
"Thank you. I do not think I will ever be the same," she said flatly.  
  
"No, no you most likely will not. But perhaps one day you will be able to go back." He told her.  
  
"I do hope so." She said.  
  
They sat for a long moment in silence, just listening to the rain.  
  
"Do you need to leave?" she finally asked.  
  
"No I have all day off. I am at your disposal, my lady." He said.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Do not call me that. Just Naomie. I never much liked the whole, "my lady" and "your highness" and such." She told him.  
  
"As you wish." He told her they stat again in silence.  
  
"I have come here to tell you something." Haldir said finally.  
  
"I thought that you did not want to tell me?" Naomie asked with a smile.  
  
"Not then, but ... I wish to apologies for last night. I should have not left like that." He said.  
  
To the march wardens surprise Naomie was quiet. They passed the rest of the day in silence. Haldir watched as Naomie slowly fell asleep. Around midnight Haldir drifted off, still watching Naomie.  
  
"I fear for those two." Galadriel told Celeborn as he laid down next to her.  
  
"Do not. It will all work out in the end. Just like we did. Vanity does not know it yet ... but by going through with this plan, she is strengthening their true bonds of love. Now do not worry. Just rest." Celeborn assured her as he turned out the candles.  
  
Well there it is! I'll be back again. 


	10. Can I Come Along?

Disclaimer Must I go through this? I own nothing.  
  
Reviewer  
  
Haldir's Heart & Soul  
  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! You always get me happy to know that at least someone is reading my story! So this is basically for you. So feel happy because if it were not for you this story would not even exist! Thanks!  
  
NO FLAMES! Maybe that's my problem? All the people who read this want to flame me so they just don't review?  
  
Can I Come Along?   
  
Haldir looked up at the sky as he tried to rise from the chair he had fallen asleep in. he looked towards the bed but realized she was no longer there. Then his ears caught the voices that spoke in the next room. Haldir crept slowly to the heavy door and tried to listen in to the conversation.  
  
"I did not mean to keep him from his duty, my uncle." Naomie's voice drifted happily through the door.  
  
"I understand perfectly. The only concern is ... Well ... WHY? He was ASLEEP in your room. If you do not, of cores, mind us asking." Lord Celeborn's voice traveled in, it held concern.  
  
Ah! Haldir thought. So they were talking about him. Haldir leaned even closer to the door so that he could hear everything. Then Haldir began to ponder that question. Why had he been here? The answer came to him quickly; he was there because of Naomie's little cry last night that was all.  
  
"It was nothing that you must worry about. He was just here incase I needed anything." Naomie said, her voice was flat and if it were anyone else the conversation would have been over.  
  
"Good. But I am afraid that our March Warden must return to his duty today." Galadriel's voice said in an even tone with sympathy lasing the sentence.  
  
"About that. I have a question to inquire to the both of you ... may I go with him?" the last spoken words shook Haldir and to the silence that was laid heavy in the next room, it must have also startled Galadriel and Celeborn as well.  
  
"Well ... I see nothing to stop you. You have my permission." Galadriel's voice echoed.  
  
"Oh no! It is out of the question. No!" Celeborn said to the contrary.  
  
Haldir stood there listening to the conversation that had now turned into an argument between Galadriel and Celeborn. Which did he want? Did they even care of what he thought? After all, Naomie would be bothering HIM. The least hey could do is ask his input. Part of Haldir, the very small part that he never listened to, wanted her to go, among other things. But the largest majority, the cool calm and collected side, screamed hollered and yelled absolutely not. She was a female for heavens sake! Accompanying a March Warden was a serious business. The borders were no place for a female, especially a princess. Then the memories of his mother flashed through his head. Haldir quickly shoved those horrible memories back into the depths of his mind and turned back to the door.  
  
"My dear husband, she has proven that she is more ready for the borders more than once. After all, her child hood was one of fear and war. She even proved a fare match between your most prized March Wardens." Galadriel's voice brought Haldir out of his inner battle. Was he the prized March Warden that the lady spoke of?  
  
"Haldir had been over worked and had been on those bloody boarders for well over a month when she came apone him. My darling, you may be able to keep your ground with only three orc's hunting you, but you must understand, those boarders, all sides, are attacked by companies of orc's and what is worse, Uruk-Hai!" Celeborn argued.  
  
"But still, she and Haldir seem to have a good ... compatible ... personality trait that will help them work together. I think it may do Haldir some good. Besides. Rumil seems to like her. And you need another ranger out with them since Orphin has taken leave to Imladris. She could easily be a substitute for him. And it would be for a short time." Galadriel explained.  
  
Haldir found himself glaring at the door. Celeborn would certainly say yes now. Damn Galadriel and her quick thinking! Haldir needed to stop this female from coming with him.  
  
"Very well. We should at least wait for Haldir's input on the matter." Celeborn told her.  
  
Naomie had been quiet up until now and then erupted. "But uncle!!!! Haldir will most certainly say no!" Naomie said desperately.  
  
"Well it all rests on his shoulders." Celeborn said in a firm tone.  
  
Haldir figured this was his queue to make an intrance. Haldir walked through the door and into the sitting room.  
  
Galadriel sat next to Celeborn in the two chairs opposite Naomie across the small table. Haldir shrugged off his wrinkled black tunic as he bowed. Celeborn and Galadriel gleamed in there normal robes. The study was bright and Haldir had to blink quite a lot to focus onto Naomie who sat in the middle of the suns beam.  
  
Naomie sat with a hopeful gaze on her features. Haldir gave the most arrogant look that he could master and turned to his lord and lady.  
  
"Haldir we have a question for you and the decision you make will be written in stone. Now please take your time and consider this. And remember that this arrangement, if agreed apone will only last a week. So you must decide quickly." Galadriel said in her misty voice.  
  
"Now Haldir, the question is ... would you allow lady Naomie to substitute for your brother, Orphin for just this week? Naomie has expressed how much she would enjoy it." Celeborn said calmly.  
  
Haldir thought quickly.  
  
"Absolutely not! She is a female and –"  
  
Haldir was cut off when Galadriel spoke to him in his mind, a thing that Haldir quite hated about his lady. Actually the only thing.  
  
' Now Haldir, do not be so stubborn. You two need time. Allow her to go.' Galadriel commanded in his head.  
  
"I suppose she can accompany me." Haldir sighed.  
  
"Well this is wonderful! My dear, pack your things for the week. That you shall spend on the boarders." Celeborn said defeated. "Haldir you will meet myself, Galadriel, and Naomie in the stables in a half of an hour. Your brother is already on duty." Celeborn commanded.  
  
With one swift nod Haldir swept out of the room mentally kicking himself for allowing Galadriel to sway his opinion. Haldir swept into his room. He quickly moved to his wardrobe and pulled out all the same uniforms and quickly pilled them all into his travel bag. He removed his black shirt and replaced it with another one and then donned a grey tunic. Haldir sighed as he placed his quiver on his back and strapped his sward to his hip. The last thing grabbed was his bow. With all in hand Haldir trudged off to the stables. He was interrupted, to his dismay, by a smiling Vanity.  
  
"Haldir!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close.  
  
Thankfully there was a huge difference in height and Haldir easily towered over her. He wriggled out of her grasp.  
  
"I have no time." Haldir explained as he began walking away.  
  
"Oh! My brave Haldir is going off to protect me!" the she elf exclaimed as her group of friends began to giggle madly.  
  
Haldir was running out of time.  
  
"Vanity, first off, I am not 'yours'. I have never been and most likely will never be 'yours'. Second off, I do not have the time or the will power to put up with you." Haldir growled as the group of girls behind Vanity began to whisper.  
  
Haldir had never seen a more vicious face in all his life. Vanity was obviously enraged. Without finding out how mad she was, Haldir raced down to the stables. His mood was darkened even farther when he reached the outside and was promptly hit with a mixture of snow and rain. Haldir was soon in the stables where Celeborn, Galadriel, and Naomie waited.  
  
"Ah so you have decided to show up after all." Naomie said.  
  
Haldir scowled at her then turned to Celeborn.  
  
"Now Haldir, you are to ride to the river Nantia. There you will leave your horses and continue on foot." Celeborn explained. Haldir nodded until he realized there was only one horse.  
  
"My lord ... where is the other horse?" Haldir asked.  
  
"The rain is too heavy. It will be easier if you and my niece ride on the same one." Celeborn explained.  
  
Both Haldir and Naomie stared at Celeborn. He and Galadriel shared knowing glances then ushered for Haldir's black steed to be brought out. Haldir just stared as Celeborn helped Naomie on. Her bag was much smaller than Haldir's and he just realized that she wore leather riding chaps and a white tunic with a black traveling wool cloak around her small frame. Not allowing this to stop him, Haldir quickly hoped onto his horse behind her. Feeling her tense as he slid to sit right up against her back Haldir grinned. This would be an opportune time to repay Naomie for the humiliation she had caused him in front of his men and everyone else at that dinner.  
  
"Now if you wish to come back, you tell Haldir and he will see to it you are brought home." Galadriel told Naomie who had been abnormally silent since this morning.  
  
"Then you are off. Haldir, I am trusting you to protect my niece." Celeborn ordered.  
  
Haldir almost rolled his eyes. Not only did he have to take her, but now she had to be baby sat by him as well. He better be getting a good promotion for all this. With a nod Haldir kicked into his horses sides and they were gone.  
  
"So ... did you by chance notice the grin on our March Wardens face?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"Indeed I did. I wonder what he is up to." Celeborn said thoughtfully.  
  
"Whatever it is, I am shore Naomie shall not approve." Galadriel said as the lord and lady smiled and turned to leave.  
  
Welp that is all! NO FLAMES! All flames shall find there way to Mt. Doom, where they become Saron's problem and not mine. 


	11. Let The Games Begin

Disclaimer  
  
Nothing, I own nothing.  
  
Let the Games Begin!   
  
When Haldir was certain that Celeborn and Galadriel were out of ear and eye shot Haldir took his opportunity. This would not be an enjoyable ride for Naomie. Haldir smiled wickedly as he moved his hands to rest against the princess's abdomen. She immediately sat bolt upright Haldir knew he had struck a nerve.  
  
"Nock it off!" Naomie growled.  
  
"Why? I finally have you all to myself." Haldir whispered in her ear.  
  
As Haldir bent down to kiss her cheek, Naomie threw her elbow right into his ribs. Haldir coughed a bit. He glared at her as she smiled triumphantly.  
  
"That was uncalled for." Haldir said.  
  
"No it was not." Naomie called back to him.  
  
Haldir still made certain her journey would not be pleasant. He drove his horse to quicken and soon they were racing threw the trees at an alarming rate. Noticing how tense Naomie was Haldir pulled her close to him. She shot him a glare from over her shoulder.  
  
"I am warning you! Stop playing these sadistic games!" she yelled over the rain.  
  
"But my lady! You are such a great match for me, as the lady pointed out." Haldir said bringing his head down so that his cheek rested against hers.  
  
"She was wrong! Anyway, I could win any game against you!" Naomie hollered.  
  
"Then let the games begin!" Haldir said. They spent the rest of the ride trying to throw each other off of the horse.  
  
When they reached the river Haldir hoped off and began to secure a rope to a scout who had hoped down from a tree on the other side.  
  
"I shall go first so that you may see how it is done." Haldir said. He hoped onto the slender rope with ease and crossed the rushing water.  
  
"See? Tis' that easy. Now do you need another rope to hold onto?" Haldir called from the other side.  
  
"No!" Naomie yelled as she stepped onto the roped bridge. She did not trust the water. It was going far too fast and the rain and snow added to its power.  
  
Haldir noticed her unease. Did he truly want to go through with his plan of shaking the rope? The answer was ... Why yes, yes he did. Putting his foot on the end he waited until Naomie was halfway across. Then he pressed down hard. The rope swayed. Naomie looked up and glared.  
  
"Stop it!" she yelled.  
  
"Haldir, mayhap you should not. The river is way too high to be playing games." The elf that had tied the end of the rope to a log whispered.  
  
"I am not going to let her drown ... much." Haldir said simply.  
  
"But-"the elf began but Haldir cut him off.  
  
"Go back to your post!" Haldir barked.  
  
Giving one last look back to the struggling elf the cadet did as his commander told him.  
  
"Can you swim?" Haldir called.  
  
Just as Naomie went to answer Haldir kicked the rope sending the princess tumbling into the water. She went under quite fast. Haldir watched with a satisfied smirk as Naomie bobbed back up to the surface. Haldir realized there was something seriously wrong when he watched her struggle to shore. The current was taking her quickly down stream, faster than haldir had expected it to. Cursing himself for putting her life in danger.  
  
"Swim! Hurry!" Haldir yelled.  
  
Trying to do what the March Warden said, Haldir watched as Naomie struggled to get to him. Realizing she was getting weak Haldir growled at the thought of how cold the water was going to be. He threw off his cloak and boots as he realized what he had to do. Running to catch up to her Haldir saw a perfect spot to jump in, he would only need to time it right.  
  
Just as Naomie went under for the last time Haldir leaped into the ice cold water. Haldir gaped for air as the cold water hit him. Swimming as quickly as he could, Haldir tried to find the princess. Quickly diving, he searched under the surface. The water was eerily quiet and calm under the waters face. Haldir spotted Naomie and took off to rescue her. Haldir grasped the frozen body and kicked madly to the surface. They were about a mile down from where they had started. Snow now fell so thick that Haldir could not see anything. Managing to find the shore he soon laid Naomie down.  
  
"May the Valar protect her." He whispered as he began to see if she was still breathing.  
  
When she wasn't he quickly thought. The only thing that he could think of was to hit her hard enough in the back to help the water squeeze form her lungs.  
  
"Forgive me." He told her as he brought his fist into a ball down on her back.  
  
There was a hiss of intake then the all too familiar sound of vomiting fallowed by coughing. Through all of this Haldir just rubbed her back and tried to keep Naomie calm. As he rolled her onto her back he gazed into her clouded eyes. She coughed a few more times again and regained control of her berthing.  
  
"You alright my lady?" Haldir asked urgently.  
  
"No." she coughed.  
  
Haldir put his hands under her head and held her. Then with one quick movement a hard knee came intact with a very soft and valuable patch of skin on Haldir's body. His breath caught in his throat as the searing pain erupted in-between his legs. Anomies eyes were hotter than the fires of Mt. Doom as she glared up at him.  
  
"What ... was... that... for?" Haldir gasped.  
  
"What for!? Attempted murder! That's what it is for! I have grounds to do much worse!" Naomie shouted.  
  
"But I also saved you." Haldir continued to gasp.  
  
"You killed me first!" Naomie growled as she tried to rise. She swiftly fell into the wet snow. Haldir jumped up and bent over her, making shore that his left hand was securely covering his prized possessions.  
  
"I am not going to kick you again, stop holding yourself, tis disgusting!" she growled as she lay shivering in the snow.  
  
"I am not holding myself. I am PROTECTING myself." Haldir said. He bent over her and noticed blood seeping into the white snow. He went to touch the shoulder that the blood spilled from but Naomie batted his hand away.  
  
"You need healing." He told her.  
  
"No shit, Haldir." She whimpered as she laid back into the snow. Haldir noticed that she was shivering even more than before. He scooped her up much to her protest. They were both soaking and Haldir's feet were num. Padding threw the snow Haldir found his boots and cloak, they were already and inch deep in to snow. Shaking the cloak off he wrapped Naomie in it.  
  
"What happened!?" Rumil hollered as he got down from his outpost.  
  
"I threw her into the river." Haldir said simply. All his men who had gathered around Rumil now stared at their captain.  
  
"That river is freezing!" Rumil yelled.  
  
"She isn't dead is she?" Haldir continued.  
  
Rumil just stared as Haldir started up the tree.  
  
"You are an extremely large jerk, you know." Naomie weakly growled up.  
  
"Yes I know." Haldir said laying her down on his caught.  
  
"I'll need to look at your shoulder." He told her  
  
"I see nothing I can do about it." Naomie sighed.  
  
Moving Haldir placed his hand on the clasp of her shirt.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Naomie yelled.  
  
"Taking your tunic off. I need to heal your wound." Haldir explained.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Naomie said.  
  
"Oh yes I do. So that you do not bleed to death." Haldir said as he went back to the clasps of her shirt.  
  
"Wait! Go or turn! Let me do it myself." Naomie growled as she swiped Haldir's hand away.  
  
"Fine." Haldir said turning.  
  
Naomie slowly undressed and covered herself with the cotton blanket.  
  
"You may turn." She said.  
  
Haldir turned. Smiling softly he sat on the caught next to her. Pulling her dark hair out of the way he softly laid his hand on her cold skin. The talan was warm and before he started anything else Haldir walked to all the windows and pulled the curtains closed. Pulling the ladder up to assure they would not be interrupted. Turning he watched as Naomie moved un shore and a little suspiciously.  
  
Moving back Haldir laid his hand on her wound, she shuttered but kept her posture strait and watchful. Moving down Haldir took out some healing plant from his bag. Rubbing the sap over the wound, which immediately puffed up and turned black. The wound started half way on her sholder blade and wrapped around her collarbone and ended right above her breast. Gently rubbing over her collarbone Haldir's hand was stopped by Naomie's.  
  
" Where do you think your hand is going?" she asked.  
  
"Just to the end of the scratch, I swear." Haldir whispered. She nodded and allowed him to move down her soft skin.  
  
Stopping where he had promised Haldir bent down and whispered into Naomie's ear.  
  
"Why did you whish the come with me?" he asked.  
  
"It gives me and opportunity to watch you get you're tush kicked by orc's. You are one of my only ... friends. And I did not wish to be alone." She said truthfully.  
  
Haldir just looked at her. She stared up at him. Haldir cautiously brought his hand up to stroke her cheek. The princess smiled softly. Haldir slowly ran his thumb over her lips. She turned to stare up at him. Haldir slowly brought both his hands to rest on her shoulders, making shore he did not touch the healing wound, and gazed down at her. Soon he found her hands on the small of his back. Haldir slowly moved his right hand to the back of her head and his left to rest in the curve that the small of her back made. All too soon Haldir was bending over her and there lips met. They stayed that way for a good moment or two.  
  
Each movement either of them made was cautious but string and willing. They pulled away and gazed at eachother.  
  
"You will not leave now, will you?" Naomie asked with a soft smile.  
  
"No." Haldir said as he moved closer to her. Holding her close Haldir moved her into and embraces.  
  
Haldir pulled away.  
  
"Why did you leave that night?" Naomie asked.  
  
Haldir took a deep breath and explained everything about his first love and how Vallery had tricked him. When he had finished Naomie was staring at him.  
  
"Haldir, you certainly did not think that I would do the same to you, did you?" Naomie asked.  
  
"No. I know you wouldn't. But we have only known each other for a week and yet ... it confuses me why I am so drawn to you." Haldir whispered.  
  
Indeed it did bother him that this stranger comes along and in less than a two day excursion she had brought out that feeling he had hid from for so may years.  
  
"You ... yes you are right we have only known each other for a weeks time. It is only folly to act as we have been." Naomie said. Haldir stared at her he had not meant it that way.  
  
"I did not mean that. Well not in the way you have taken it. Princess, I do not understand my own feelings." Haldir said taking his eyes from the mithril ones that gazed at him. He felt her cold hand move over his. Bringing his attention to her he gazed once more at those eyes.  
  
"Haldir I do not understand my own feelings. But whatever they are, I know they will not lead me astray. They are not wrong." She said.  
  
It was Orphin who brought Naomie and Haldir out of their conversation as he crept through the door. He stopped immediately and glared at the seen that played before him.  
  
"I am sorry for interrupting you brother." He growled.  
  
"Tis not what you think." Haldir said.  
  
Orphin raised a hand.  
  
"Save me the explanations. I must speak with you ALONE. My journey as cut short and as you see I was directed to come back here." Orphin growled.  
  
Haldir nodded then turned to Naomie.  
  
"I will leave you to dress, my lady." He said as Orphin all but dragged his oldest brother out.  
  
Closing the door Orphin let Haldir go.  
  
"What are you doing?" he hissed.  
  
Haldir was totally confused.  
  
"I don't know." Haldir said.  
  
"Haldir you hardly even know her! You know nothing but her name and why she has come, and even that she had lied about! Do not let that snake do what Vallery did!" Orphin growled.  
  
"How dare you call her that? She is not going to do anything that you purpose." Haldir yelled.  
  
"Come now Haldir! If you will pardon me for being so flat but why would a princess have feelings for a March Warden? We have no true standing in the courts, no royal or noble blood. Nothing! Our father was from a warrior family that slept in tents and our mother was a farmer's daughter! Ask yourself that the next time you look into those pretty eyes! Perhaps you will see that deep down she is only leading you on!" Orphin growled.  
  
Haldir stood there, the question his brother asked still ringing in his ears.  
  
"Why are you back so soon, brother? And why do you have these allegations towards the lady?" Haldir asked coldly.  
  
"I received word from Vanity that Naomie had clouded your mind. I have these acquisitions because I do not want to see you near death again." Orphin growled.  
  
"Well it is good to have your concern and tis good that you are back but your temper is not welcome." Haldir said mildly.  
  
With a glare Orphin climbed down the branches. Haldir sighed as his brother disappeared in the tree. The question wringing in his head. Shortly Vanity and Orphin could not be right. But what if they were? Shrugging off his thoughts Haldir moved into the talan. Naomie sat at the window dressed in a fresh outfit of deep grey and black that matched Haldir's. She looked up to him as the door squeaked open.  
  
"Your brother returned early ... is he well? Nothing went astray did it? He is well?" Naomie asked.  
  
"Well enough. Come we must patrol. And you are not to leave my presence." He told her as he put out his hand and she accepted it.  
  
Well that is all until tomorrow! See Ya! 


	12. The Ending To A Good Week

Disclaimer Do I Really Have To?  
  
Reviewers  
  
Nevvy  
  
No I do not have a Beta, don't even know what that is as a matter of fact. I am aware that there are hundreds apone hundreds of spelling errors and soon I think I am just going to quite this story because of them. But I will try to review the chapter more and more. I am so sorry to you; truly I am and would understand if you never read this story again. ( I am so glad to hear that at least you enjoy it. As I said before, I will try as hard as I can to re-read the chapters or get a Beta, if I figure out what one of those are. Its just, between Lacrosse practice, Soccer practice, Barrel racing, Archery tournaments, my dad, my mom, the dog shows and my actual "alone" time, I have no time!!!! If any of that makes since. Well again thank you for making me smile ( and I hope that you continue to read. Thank you.  
  
Haldir's Heart & Soul I do not have a Beta. Don't know what one is, actually. When you say "some" spelling errors, do you mean "A whole freakin' lot"? As I told my only other reviewer, I am going to try my hardest to either get a Beta or re- read the chapters, its really hard though when your parents want you to be a perfect human and excel at all the sports they have throne you in and to maintain your own life as well. That's partially why I am even sticking with this story, it helps me get away from the real world, but lately it hasn't even been doing that. ( So as I said I shall try, for you, to get the spelling errors out, perhaps I should just quite while I'm ahead, feed back shall tell me what to do. Till next time! (  
  
Well enough with the "Oh-Whoa-Is-Me"  
  
The ending of a good week  
  
It had been a week since Haldir and Naomie had begun their patrol, and all too soon Naomie had to leave. Haldir smiled as he watched Rumil and Naomie fence. This last week had been wonderful. Haldir had done the best he could to learn everything about the princess. At the end of this week he knew everything, even the she elf's favorite color. She never spoke of her past but Haldir never pried much into it for if she told of her sad story, would that not mean Haldir was entitled to tell her his? They had become very good friends, more so the last few days than any. The only one who did not like this idea much was Orphin. But Haldir did not care much, he had always taken into affect his brothers say but this time he knew that Orphin was wrong. The sun was setting quickly when Haldir and Naomie made their way back to 'Lorien. They road most of the journey in silence. On this journey they had not crossed the river by bridge but by horseback, Naomie had preferred that much better. As Haldir looked at Naomie as she road in front of him, the question that Orphin had brought up surfaced itself back into Haldir's mind. What could she see in him? He wondered. As they neared the city a horse came charging up to them. Haldir groaned as he saw Vanity bring her horse to a canter.  
  
"Your back! My love is back!" she yelled as she urged her horse passed Naomie.  
  
Naomie's eyes widened as Vanity threw herself into Haldir's arms.  
  
"Get off of me!" Haldir growled as he watched Naomie ride away. Pushing Vanity away, Haldir gave her a stricken glare.  
  
"Has she taken my please?" Vanity pouted.  
  
"You never had a place. Nor does she. Naomie is a very close friend, that is all." Haldir said as he urged his horse onward leaving Vanity to glare at the back of his head.  
  
"Does not have a place? We shall see, Haldir." She growled before ridding off.  
  
Haldir looked for Naomie everywhere but she was nowhere to be found. Haldir softly knocked on her bedroom door.  
  
"Come in." Naomie said.  
  
As Haldir did his eyes were met by total darkness. Naomie stood on the balcony staring up at the moon.  
  
"Hello, Haldir." She said in a soft voice.  
  
"Naomie I ..." Haldir began only to be silenced with her icy gaze.  
  
"Do not bother. I should have known there was another. I do not know why I did not think of that before when she warned me." Naomie said in the softest tone yet.  
  
"But you do not understand! She is not anything! She is not what you think." He told her.  
  
"How can I trust you?" was all the she elf said.  
  
"You can't but I swear! As I said before ... I do not ... cannot ... have a relationship at this point in time. But I find myself having one with you all at the same time." Haldir said in a confused tone.  
  
"I do not know what to think anymore." Naomie said looking away.  
  
Haldir put his hand on her chin and raised it up to look at him as their eyes met the March Warden saw tears that were restrained within her own.  
  
"I swear by my own life ... I do not wish to hurt you. I feel nothing for Vanity. Nothing." Haldir pleaded.  
  
Naomie closed her eyes and swallowed readying herself to say something. When she finally opened her eyes the tears were gone.  
  
"I do not doubt that, but I still do not know if I can trust you. Haldir, you are a March Warden. I know that you have access to any she elf that you would like. There will always be doubt in my mind. I am sorry." She said.  
  
Haldir felt the heat of his anger swell. "Why can you not trust me!?" Haldir yelled, pushing the princess harder than he had intended to. The force of the push sent Naomie stumbling back but she caught herself on the railing of the balcony. She glared at him clearly taken aback.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" she yelled.  
  
"Well ... why cant you trust me!?" he yelled back.  
  
"It is not that I do not! It is just that I can not." Naomie said, her voice the opposite of Haldir's and barely above a whisper.  
  
"Why cant you?" Haldir growled as he came towards her. She cowered into the corner of the balcony. When Naomie gave no answer Haldir pushed her up against the corner and put his hands on Naomie's shoulders. Leaning with all his weight Haldir towered over the elf.  
  
"I will ask you again, why can you not trust me?" he growled. Naomie let out a snuffled sob but remained silent.  
  
When Naomie did not speak for a second time Haldir raised his hand. He watched as Naomie's eyes widened.  
  
"Tell me! I must know." Haldir yelled.  
  
"I do not know what to say. I do but then I should not." Naomie pleaded realizing if Haldir was to hit her he would more than certainly break her nose.  
  
Haldir snorted. "Stop answering me with riddles." He hissed.  
  
"I do not know what you wish me to say." She cried.  
  
With a hiss Haldir brought his hand down. Naomie took a sharp intake of breath and closed her eyes. Haldir stopped inches away from his hands target. He looked down at the cowering she elf. He did not know what he had almost done. Pictures of Haldir's father erupted in his mind. He had become all that he had tried to get away from. Haldir quickly moved away and left Naomie to her own thoughts.  
  
That I all for now. No more chapters, I think, until I get feedback or I get out of my upset mood. I should have the next chapter either up by tomorrow or Monday. I am going on a trip starting Thursday and will not be close to a computer until Monday or Sunday night. So review, but please no flames. I'm already upset enough. P.S. spelling get any better, I actually checked it. 


	13. The Begining of the End

Disclaimer you know it already  
  
Haldir's Heart n' Soul Well I am trying harder. But as long as your ok with the errors. I think you are the only one reading it so it all works out. I am sorry it took so long to get this up I will try to keep on a schedule and have new chapters up at least two a week. So on with the story.  
  
The Beginning of the End  
  
Haldir had avoided Naomie for a full week. When they did require staying in a room with each other, neither dared to look at the other directly. However the two elves would sneak passing glances at one another.  
  
Haldir was having an inner struggle with himself throughout these days. He needed to apologize but every time he tried to get near Naomie, she would think up a clever excuse and leave the area.  
  
Another full week went by with out an apology.  
  
Haldir glared at the thought that Naomie was getting on fine; in fact she had already made many friends.  
  
This whole week had consisted, for Haldir, of meetings with the lord and lady, advisers of the lord and lady, and of coarse Naomie. Through these meetings Haldir had learned that the army's of Avalon had began to fight back against the orc's that occupied there territory and that in the next few months Naomie would be pleading her case in front of the other elf lords in hopes of getting help from the other realms. Elrond of Imladris had already agreed to spare a few battalions of his army from traveling across the sea to help defend Avalon. And to everyone's immense shock and surprise, Thranduil king of Mirkwood had also promised to help by sending half of his army to Avalon. This however did take a little persuasion from the lady of light to get Naomie to agree to help from the Mirkwood realm. When it came to 'Lorien, the lord and lady both had to persuade Naomie to except there help. It seemed to Haldir that the only reason why the princess did not want help from 'Lorien was because, Haldir himself, would be leading the army and Naomie did not wish to be in debt to the March Warden. But in all honesty, Haldir did not care; he just wanted to help bring Avalon back to its original splendor.  
  
As the last meeting of the week came to a close the lady asked for Haldir to remain after everyone had left.  
  
"You wish a word, my lady?" Haldir asked as he bowed his head.  
  
"Yes, I have noticed, as have Celeborn, that you and the lady Naomie seem to be ..." at this point the lady hesitated... "Avoiding each other." She finished.  
  
"That is true. My lady. We had a ... disagreement ... a fight." Haldir nodded.  
  
"May I ask what this 'disagreement' was of?" the lady asked politely.  
  
Before he could answer Haldir felt the lady come into his mind and begin to talk.  
  
'For you know that I know of what it was anyway.' The voice hammered into Haldir's mind.  
  
Haldir nodded and bowed his head.  
  
"Why Haldir?" she asked out loud.  
  
"I do not know." The March Warden said, as he felt very foolish as he looked to the expressionless face that stared back at him.  
  
"But you did not hit her, as I thought that you would, I must say, any male that had been put into your position would not have hesitated to hit her. Yet you stopped your hand. I have wondered why you stopped that strike?" Galadriel asked softly.  
  
"No male should hit an unarmed lady, least of all one who is royalty." Haldir whispered.  
  
"But you know that Naomie would not have remained defenseless. You know that she would have strike back. And you knew all of this but yet you still did not strike her." Galadriel stated with an arc of her eyebrow.  
  
"Aye, I did know all of this yet ... I do not know why I stopped before striking her. Something was holding me back, then the memories of my father and how he treated me, my brothers and my mother came flooding back and I could not believe that I had turned into him." Haldir said with a bitter laugh.  
  
"Haldir, you are no way near as terrible as your father. You may have the same characteristics but you are not he. Have you ever wondered what else stopped you?" the lady asked walking towards the March Warden.  
  
Haldir stood at the end of the huge white conference table next to the double doors. Galadriel had been standing by the only window in the hall. The hall itself was huge and was decorated with hundreds of silver and white flags that hung from the ceiling with only one long table with about fifty chares around it.  
  
Hesitating, Haldir just looked down at his boots. He had wondered and his heart told him the answer, but he could not allow that answer to be right. He hated being so vulnerable, it was a dangerous weakness. Haldir hated the way that Galadriel could make him feel like such a child. He never had yielded to any she-elf but his lady. Haldir was in so much turmoil that he had not felt Galadriel stop in front of him until the lady cupped his face in her hands.  
  
"Did you ever wonder if the force that stopped you was ... love?" she asked.  
  
Haldir felt himself tense as if she just ordered his death.  
  
"Yes." Was all that Haldir could master.  
  
"Haldir, she does not wish to hurt you. Nor do you wish to hurt her." Galadriel whispered.  
  
Haldir just stared at the ladies delicate nose, not daring to look into those eyes.  
  
"You are right." He said finally.  
  
"Then why do you will yourself to become so saddened by something that should be so happy?" she asked.  
  
Haldir asked himself that question. Indeed, why was he making this so difficult? He loved her, and she seemed to like him, well until the March Warden had almost taken her head off with his hand. He just needed to apologize as soon as possible.  
  
"You are right as usual, my lady. Will you excuse me?" Haldir asked.  
  
"No, I still have something to discuss with you." She told him.  
  
Obeying, Haldir turned and waited for her to go on.  
  
"You are to be at a dinner that will be held in honor of lord Elrond. You need to accompany Naomie there. She does not know, so she will not avoid you. You are to be in your general's uniform, by the way. This gala is for Elrond's welcome but also for the troops who will be leaving for Avalon. Oh and it is being held tonight." Galadriel instructed.  
  
Haldir was still upset about his lord and lady demanding him to stay behind while his own troops would be going to war. Naomie had also been quite angry when her uncle had bayed her to stay in 'Lorien. Haldir almost laughed out loud when he recalled a rumor that was spread about a week ago about how, when Naomie had learned that Celeborn would not allow her to accompany the troops back to Avalon, that the princess had throne a vase strait at Celeborn's head in the middle of the meeting. Leave it to Naomie to try to smash her uncle's head in with a piece of art. Returning form his thoughts Haldir nodded his head.  
  
"I shall do this if you ask it of me, my lady." He said as he bowed again.  
  
"Good. She shall be waiting for you at dusk." She told him.  
  
"I shall be there." Haldir agreed.  
  
"Try not to get into another fight. Let her start the conversation." Galadriel suggested.  
  
"Of course." Haldir said as he took his leave. It was already late and Haldir realized that dusk was a few hours away. Haldir hurried to his chambers with one glance at Naomie's door. Haldir hurried to his wardrobe and pulled out the armor and outfit that the lady had instructed him to were. He shook his head as thoughts about the last time he wore this outfit fluttered into his mind. It had been at Helms Deep and had almost been the last thing the March Warden had ever wore. Haldir smiled to himself as he thought that he would rather be back there than to face Naomie again. Haldir took it and went to go take a quick bath.  
  
Seeing a bath had already been drawn for him, Haldir striped and slowly lowered himself in the hot water (YES! :) ). He pulled his hair into the tub and began to cleanse himself. Haldir was so relaxed that he did not feel the presence of somebody behind him. Two hands fell down apone Haldir's wet chest making the March Warden jump. Covering himself he looked over at the person who was in his bathroom. He glared as a face came towards him. The she elf kissed him softly. Haldir grabbed the face and pushed it away.  
  
"Vanity!" he growled.  
  
She smiled and went to kiss him again. This was the last straw, Haldir through the she elf over as she bent down for another kiss.  
  
"Get out! GET OUT!" Haldir yelled at the top of his longs.  
  
"Why do you still choose her over me!?" Vanity yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at the door.  
  
"OUT! I never have, nor ever will be in love with you. Now get out before you are throne out." Haldir bellowed at Vanity as he began to rise from the tub, regardless of what the she elf may see.  
  
Fearing for her life Vanity growled and stomped out. Haldir rubbed his temples as he climbed out of the tub. He quickly dried his hair and braded it in a war like fashion. Moving to the armor Haldir pulled it over his black tunic and leggings. The armor had been repaired after Helms Deep, but Haldir still grimaced at the thought of the huge hole that once lay between his shoulder blades. Haldir slowly pulled his red cloak on and studied himself in the mirror (Guy thing, every guy does it!) turning Haldir marched out of his room and prepared himself for Naomie. Haldir knocked at the door that he feared and waited. At the very moment that Haldir had knocked the door flew open. Haldir stared at the vision in front of him. Naomie wore a long sweeping black gown. The dress itself had a war like quality to it with silver chains dangling from the waist and wrapping around the dress in a dazzling contrast between silver and black. To mach the dress the princess had on the coldest look that any she elf could ever have, Haldir had to step back.  
  
Haldir did his best to smile. He bowed slightly and held out his arm.  
  
"I was instructed to accompany you to the gala, my lady." Haldir stated.  
  
"That you are, and nothing else." Naomie said in a poisonous whisper. Haldir bit back a comment and took her hand.  
  
They walked in silence down to the dinning hall. They passed Vanity and her group who all snickered as they passed. Were they laughing at him or at Naomie? Haldir wondered. As the doors opened for them everyone who was sitting at the table arose.  
  
"Ah there they are. As soon as you two take seats ..." Celeborn said directing the two to the empty chairs ... "I announce that dinner is served." Celeborn said with a smile. They all sat and food was brought out. Haldir nodded to his two brothers as they took their seats, Orphin next to Haldir and Rumil next to Naomie. Haldir looked around only to notice that Vanity was right across form him, smiling wickedly. As the dinner began Haldir listened as Rumil started a conversation up with Naomie.  
  
"I am indeed glad that the mists are becoming stronger again. That is very good news." Naomie said.  
  
"Aye. Now all the army has to do is get the remaining orc's out of Avalon. It is splendid I only wish I could go there." Rumil agreed.  
  
"I am glad for your support." Naomie nodded.  
  
"So brother..." Orphin's voice brought Haldir out of his eves dropping.  
  
"Yes?" Haldir said as he took a bite of his deer.  
  
"Your thoughts still dwelling on her?" he asked.  
  
"Indeed they are, Orphin. I know you wish to protect me but my wish is that you would leave me at peace." Haldir said simply. Orphin glared at his older brother.  
  
"You are naive, brother. She will just hurt you." Orphin said.  
  
"May it be. It is my choice." Haldir said firmly closing the topic. He then went back to his eves dropping.  
  
"And the water was below freezing! So we of coarse had to save it." Rumil said with a sigh. Naomie was diligently listening. As Haldir bent down into his plate he was kicked hard in the shin. Spitting out some carrots, Haldir glared up at a smiling Vanity. Taking all his self-control Haldir ignored her as she rubbed her foot against his.  
  
Celeborn and Galadriel watched as Haldir struggled to ignore a very annoying Vanity as Naomie tried to ignore Haldir.  
  
"Mayhap, my dear, you should not have told our March Warden not to start the conversation. I do believe Naomie intends to not say a word to Haldir unless he says one to her." Celeborn said staring at his niece.  
  
"Aye, maybe I should tell him to start the conversation." Galadriel suggested.  
  
"Nay, let us wait until the dance." Celeborn said while watching Vanity wink at Haldir as Haldir looked as if he would be sick.  
  
"We shall call Haldir up here after the dinner." Celeborn said.  
  
"Do not find me rude for dropping eves, but which she elf is your niece, Celeborn?" a new voice asked.  
  
"The one next to my March Warden, in the black, Elrond." Celeborn pointed slowly.  
  
"Ah. Yes she does bare a striking resemblance to your brother." Elrond noticed, nodding. "She must be very brave to have come all this way alone." The half elf added.  
  
"Indeed." Galadriel agreed.  
  
Haldir was trying to speak with Orphin while also trying to get his feet away from Vanity. Naomie was doing an impressive job of ignoring him as well. Finally Celeborn raised and announce that the dinner was coming to an end and that the floor was opened for dancing. As Haldir listened to Celeborn's announcements an elf came up next to him.  
  
"Sir, the lady and lord whish to speak to you when everyone has retired to the dance floor." The elf informed him.  
  
Haldir nodded and watched as people began poring into the dancing hall. Haldir then stood and walked towards his lady and lord.  
  
"Lord Elrond, my lady, my lord." Haldir greeted.  
  
"It has come to my attention that you and Naomie are again fighting. All I ask is that you dance with her one dance. Then try to spark up a conversation. Obviously she is not going to." Galadriel ordered.  
  
"As you wish." Haldir said bowing.  
  
He then walked back towards Naomie. Naomie was one of the last people still at the table. Vanity was nowhere to be seen. And Haldir thanked the heavens for that.  
  
"My lady, would you dance with me?" Haldir asked in a polite voice. She nodded and took his hand.  
  
Many pairs danced in the dimly lit candlelight and the mahogany floor buzzed with the sound of boots and other things clanking down on it.  
  
Taking his place, Haldir situated himself so his left hand was on the small of Naomie's back and his right hand was intertwined with hers. Naomie's left hand was curled around Haldir's shoulder. He gazed down at the princess but she avoided his eyes. As a new song started they began to move. It was another slow song.  
  
" Unforgettable, that's what you are  
  
Unforgettable though near or far  
  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
  
How the thought of you does things to me  
  
Never before has someone been more"   
  
"So ... my lady? I think that I owe you an apology." Haldir said half way through the song.  
  
"Fine. Apology accepted." Naomie said finally looking at him.  
  
"I did not say I apologized. I just said that I think that I should." Haldir contorted. Naomie glared up at him.  
  
"You are a jerk! I can not believe I agreed to dance with you." Naomie whispered.  
  
"I know." Haldir said while smiling but stopped when he saw the anger flare up in the princess's eyes.  
  
"Do you think that you can just joke to me after you almost struck me?" Naomie whispered as she looked away from him.  
  
"I did not mean to." Haldir pleaded.  
  
"Did not mean to! Did not? You almost did!" Naomie hissed as she stopped dancing and pulled away from him.  
  
"Unforgettable in every way  
  
and forever more, that's how you'll stay  
  
that's why, darling, it's incredible  
  
that someone so unforgettable  
  
thinks that I am unforgettable too" "Yes! I did not mean to!" Haldir breathed.  
  
"You were only centimeters away! Do not tell me that you did not MEAN to! Then you left me like some bad little child. Just because I answered your question with an answer that you did not whish to hear." Naomie cried.  
  
Now most people around them were staring.  
  
"You are causing a seen." Haldir whispered.  
  
"Of good! That is Great! Wonderful! Lovely! How dare you! Oh yes! How wonderful indeed." Naomie yelled as she stormed out. Haldir looked around guilty and followed her out.  
  
"Unforgettable in every way  
  
and forever more, that's how you'll stay  
  
that's why, darling, it's incredible  
  
that someone so unforgettable  
  
thinks that I am unforgettable too"  
  
Thinking that she would have gone to one of the only places that would be empty, Haldir made his way to the library.  
  
Vanity smiled as Naomie interred the library. She had the perfect advantage to watch the princess. Then to her surprise an inflamed Haldir fallowed.  
  
"How dare you do that to me in front of all those people." Haldir yelled as he slammed the doors shut behind them.  
  
"I dared. Ha. You deserved it. How dare you yell at me." Naomie yelled throwing a huge black book at him. Haldir dogged and picked up a smaller book and chucked it back at Naomie. The soaring book hit Naomie hard in the leg. She yelled and slung a book at Haldir, which hit him directly in the groined.  
  
"Ha Ha!!! Direct contact! You are such a jerk and ... a orc!" Naomie yelled.  
  
"Well as you put it, as are you!" Haldir huffed as he tried to move but the white-hot pain in his crotch was almost too much. But he did manage to pick up a chair and throw it at her.  
  
Naomie was not so lucky at this time and the chair connected with her chest. Naomie went tumbling over. For an instant Haldir thought of seeing if she was all right but as he took a step closer a book came flying at him in an instant. Haldir saw red as he got up and was promptly hit in the head by a history book. They both circled each other.  
  
Naomie was the first to make her move. She lunged at Haldir and took him to the ground.  
  
Vanity watched with wide eyes as the two continued their fight.  
  
Haldir took punches left and right to his face but they stopped when Haldir hit the princess in the jaw. As they wrestled on the hearth the doors flew open.  
  
"NAOMIE! HALDIR!" Celeborn hollered.  
  
Not listening Naomie and Haldir continued to fight. Somehow Naomie pined Haldir to the floor.  
  
"Pinned you!" she growled as he kicked her off of him and they rolled away from Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, and Haldir's brothers who were madly trying to snatch them, away from the other. Then yet again Naomie pined Haldir, breaking his wrist.  
  
"Pinned you again ... I am better." She hollered as Celeborn and Galadriel tried to pry her off of Haldir as she hit him madly. Somehow they got both the fighting elves to there feet. It took Rumil, Orphin, and Elrond all to get Haldir away from Naomie. It took Galadriel and Celeborn to get the princess away from Haldir.  
  
"You woman are a witch!" Haldir yelled.  
  
""You do not even want to know what I think of you!" Naomie bellowed back. At this Haldir tried to heave himself at her. Haldir fought against his three holders who were trying desperately to keep him pinned to the wall.  
  
They all watched Galadriel and Celeborn pick Naomie up as if she was a tinny doll and carry her off.  
  
Welp that is all for now tell me how you liked it. NO FLAMES!  
By the way... the song was Nat King Cole's "Unforgettable" 


	14. The Duel To End Them All

Disclaimer You know and I know that you know that I do not own anything ... or do I?  
  
Reviews  
  
LegolasnDcolorblueinterestsme Hey it is so good to know that I have another person who is reading this story and actually likes it!!! I'm kinda in an upset mood cuz' I just lost one of my most favorite CD's and so I really appreciate you reviewing! It really picked up my spirits! And don't be too laze next time! I love the review and hope that you like this chapter! It gets a little interesting ;) see you next time and thank you!  
  
Haldir's Heart n' Soul Ya always know how to make me smile! :) Thank you for always reviewing! You just always have the right things to say! Hope you like this chappie!  
  
Nevvy Twas you that left the anonymous right? Well it is good to know that you are stickin' to it too! Thanks and have fun getting ready for your trip!  
  
To anyone else that may be reading this Thank you for reading but you should review!  
  
On to the fun part!  
  
The Duel   
  
Haldir stalked out of the library escorted by his brothers and Elrond.  
  
"You do not need to baby sit me. I will not hurt her." Haldir growled as they turned the corner to his room.  
  
"Now, Haldir, we are not baby sitting you. All we are doing is helping you vent." Elrond said.  
  
Haldir shot the lord a venomous glare as they reached his door.  
  
"Good night, March Warden." Elrond said as he gave Haldir a meaningful stare and opened the door for Haldir to enter.  
  
When the door was finally shut and Haldir was inside Elrond turned to the remaining brothers.  
  
"Watch the door. Do not allow him to go into her room and the same things go for her as well." Elrond ordered. Rumil and Orphin both bowed.  
  
Haldir stalked around his room, and with a quick snap to bring his broken nose back into place, growled and sent his fist flying into the wall, which promptly crumbled underneath the pressure of the punch.  
  
How dare that little winch speak and do those things to him! Haldir pulled his fist out of the wall and whipped the blood off of his knuckles. Then his thoughts traveled to how much it must have hurt her to get that blast to the chest by a chair. Haldir glared at himself in the mirror when he could not find comfort or happiness in the idea of the chair hitting her. His feelings towards her frustrated him even more; Haldir bristled and continued to scowl. He hated her but yet at the same time he wanted to know what made her laugh ... he wanted to see her in the morning laying next to him ... he wanted to know what scared her ... but only his heart really felt this way. Giving out a sigh of frustration Haldir moved into the bathroom where he slowly striped and took another bath. Afterwards he glared at his reflection in the mirror. His nose was now officially misshapen and had many shades of black, blue and purple spreading over it.  
  
"There will only be more heart break for those two in the months to come." Galadriel said to Elrond and Celeborn.  
  
"Yes I believe it." Celeborn agreed.  
  
"She is always welcome in Imladris." Elrond said with a nod.  
  
"Aye. She will be leaving with you in tow days." Celeborn said.  
  
It had all been agreed apone. Galadriel had seen the upcoming duel between Naomie and Haldir and the three elf leaders had decided that Naomie would go with Elrond to Rivendell.  
  
"Even though this duel will end in more than just a victor ... I will be interested in seeing it." Galadriel said as the two elf lords nodded in agreement.  
  
Haldir moved into his night close and lay in bed.  
  
'You need sleep. Why are you so worked up about it? About her? Remember she was the one whom broke your nose! She had started the whole thing! But yet you are still worried about her!?' Haldir yelled at himself in his mind. The March Warden would find no sleep this night.  
  
The morning was another cold and dreary one. It was hailing and not a moment passed without ether thunder or lightning, usually both.  
  
Vanity stood waiting for Haldir to come down the grand staircase. Her plan was set in motion, and nether of the participants knew about it! This was perfect! Haldir was leaving for the borders so it was a shore thing that he would have his weapons. And no doubt he would still be angry with Naomie. Naomie would also have her own choice weapons because she was training in the battle glade with Rumil. All Vanity had to do was say the right thing to Haldir, and when Naomie came down, unknowing of coarse, Haldir would be ready to fight. Vanity smiled happily to herself as she saw the black boots that cued Haldir coming down the stairs.  
  
"Haldir!" Vanity called.  
  
"Not now! I am in no mood for any of your company" Haldir growled as he passed her.  
  
"Too bissy to realize what Naomie is doing?" Vanity called back to him.  
  
Haldir stopped dead in his tracks and turned.  
  
"What is THAT supposed to mean?" he hissed walking towards her.  
  
Vanity smiled. "Do you know what she has said about you? No? Well I shall tell you since she is too cowardly to say it to your face." Vanity said with a counseled smile.  
  
Haldir stared at Vanity. Naomie had enough nerve to speak of him behind his back? Haldir felt his rage rise again.  
  
"The princess you hold so high on the pedestal has been saying that you will not bed with her because you are still hoping that Vallery shall come back and that you two will start a relationship again. And that is not all. She has said that you fight like a child who has never held a sword and that in a duel she could easily win against you. Oh Haldir I am sorry! She ahs said so many terrible things about you and also Vallery! If you wanted as few people as possible to know about your relationship with Vallery, you have lost all hope thanks to that princess you let in." Vanity said softly.  
  
She watched as the mask that Haldir hid his feelings behind dissolved and Haldir's eyes flashed in deadly anger.  
  
"Did she say all those things? She shall pay for them dearly." Haldir hissed.  
  
"She will be coming down for breakfast soon." Vanity offered. And with that the she elf left to find a seat for the fight.  
  
Haldir waited at the bottom of the stairs. He was going to kill her. Then he heard the soft clanking of boots coming down the stairs. Seeing Naomie, Haldir walked towards her and shoved her down and pulled out his sword.  
  
"What in all of Mordor is wrong with you!?" Naomie shouted.  
  
"You had no right to say those things. Draw your sword! I shall show you here and now who would and will come out victorious in a duel!" Haldir growled lowly.  
  
Naomie had never seen the March Warden so mad and for once she was truly scared for her life. Rising she tried to pass him. Haldir jumped in front of her and swiped at her with his sword. Naomie jumped out of the way of a fatal blow.  
  
"Haldir I am not going to fight you!" she said fearfully as she drew out her own sword and held it in front of her in a defensive position.  
  
"What are you ranting about anyway? Please! Haldir! Your starting to scare me!" Naomie whispered as Haldir made a quick move and their swords clashed.  
  
"Oh stop it Naomie! You are nothing but a worthless piece of a mistake that dons the title princess!" Haldir yelled. At the statement Haldir watched as Naomie visibly flinched.  
  
"Oh what princess? Do you not like the truth?" Haldir hissed savagely as he went to cut into her side. Naomie quickly blocked and with the hilt of her sword hit Haldir in the jaw.  
  
"What are you speaking of? I did nothing to you! I do not want to have to hurt you!" Naomie bellowed trying to get others to come to her aid, it was apparent in a harbored way that Haldir was truly trying to hurt her seriously, may be even trying to kill her.  
  
Haldir kicked out and sent Naomie tumbling down off the landing of the stairs. As she let her guard down Haldir slit her cheek and sliced deep into her left arm before she was able to cut into his thigh. As she got back up to her feet they began to fence into the dining hall where most of the court and most of Haldir's soldiers were eating and watching in surprise at the two.  
  
"How can you say those things!? How could you have enough courage to defy me!? Not even my brothers do that! Do you have any idea how many years I have kept the title of Captain to the Lorien' army?" Haldir yelled between slashing Naomie's belly and making the she elf cry out and ducking a defensive deathblow to the throat. He smiled to realize that she was truly fighting for her life and for that matter was scared out of her wits.  
  
"Do you!?" he barked again.  
  
Naomie shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks. She was truly losing this battle and she did not know if she would come out even alive.  
  
"Nor do you whish to. For it would be beyond your comprehension to count that high!" Haldir growled.  
  
A few sinkers from the onlookers were herd as Naomie fought back the tears that were already running down her face. Why was no one helping her? In truth, Galadriel had ordered everyone who sat watching to not help ether of the two who were destined to have this fight. Then as Naomie began to feel sick to her stomach she made the worst move of any worrier. As she thrust her blade out she gave Haldir the perfect opening for a strike that would end the fight ... and most likely her life...  
  
Ok that is all I think that this is the last thing I will write for this chapter ...  
  
Did you think that I was that mean? Got Ya! ;)  
  
As Haldir swung to end this battle and anomies life Naomie threw her arm in front of her open chest. The she elf screamed out in pain as Haldir's sword cut through the soft skin around anomies wrist causing the princess to drop her sword. Using her last attempt in winning, Naomie threw her foot into Haldir's arm kicking his sword from his hand. The two began to stand off for a hand-to-hand battle. Somehow Haldir threw Naomie down on her stomach and pushed her face into the marble and wood floor. As she struggled to get away from him, Haldir sat on her back. Numerous snaps erupted as her vertebra were being crushed under the weight. Haldir herd the soft sobs that were escaping the princess and laughed in delight.  
  
"Do you like the ground, me lady?" Haldir growled.  
  
Kicking up, Naomie distracted Haldir and threw her head back. The back of her head came crashing into the March Wardens nose and snapped it yet again. Haldir snarled in pain as Naomie threw him off of her. Getting up, Naomie realized with a pain filled cry that most of her ribs and a few vertebra were broken, bruised, and shattered. Her nose and right check were also shattered form how Haldir had pressed her face into the floor. Blinking out blood and pain filled tears; Naomie retrieved her sword and took another defensive position.  
  
"Do not come near me! I will not hesitate to kill you!" she yelled at the figure of Haldir.  
  
"Well I have been trying to kill you through this whole battle! If only you had kept your mouth shut! I shall rip out your tongue!" Haldir hissed.  
  
"What is wrong with you? What did I do or say?" Naomie pleaded, dogging a swipe at her leg.  
  
"Oh as if you do not know! How dare you speak of Vallery!" he retorted to a bewildered Naomie.  
  
"I never said anything about her! But I will say this: you need to stop living in her memory! Just because she used you and you were stupid enough to allow it does not mean that I nor any other she elf will do the same!" Naomie yelled.  
  
This stopped Haldir. He stared at her for a moment; all the memories of Vallery came flooding back to his mind. Taking this opportunity, Naomie threw the hilt of her sword into Haldir's head ... sending him toppling into the dining table. He opened his eyes just in time to see the huge bowl of porridge come sailing towards him and land with a splatter on his head. Naomie gasped and walked towards Haldir. He was whipping off the porridge with his grey cloak and glared at all the people who were staring wide-eyed at him. Haldir got up and threw down his sword. Walking towards a terrified Naomie he watched as she visibly trembled as her reached her.  
  
"I never wish to see you again. Thank you for the memories ... but I do not think that I needed them." Haldir whispered, but the entire room heard it since the room was dead silent, and with that Haldir left ... still dripping with porridge.  
  
Naomie turned and left out the opposite doors and went strait to her rooms.  
  
Haldir stalked out to the river and sat down and just stared into the rushing water. Washing his face of the blood and food he thought. How he hated her. How could she say any of those things? But yet he did not truly feel hate towards her. No he could not bring himself to that. He just despised her.  
  
"I shall go speak to Haldir, you to Naomie. Lord Elrond, will you be ready to ride out tomorrow?" Celeborn asked.  
  
"Aye. Even if it is the same weather as it is. I can not allow the poor thing to stay here any longer than she must." Elrond said.  
  
"Good, I shall see you tonight." Celeborn said and with that he put his cloak hood on and went out in the now rain to find Haldir.  
  
Galadriel found Naomie packing the things she had acquired when she came into the room.  
  
"Where will you go?" Galadriel asked quietly.  
  
"I do not know. Back home perhaps." Naomie whispered.  
  
"Now you know you can not go back there yet. Elrond is leaving tomorrow and has asked for you to join him." Galadriel told her.  
  
"Then I shall go with him." Naomie said.  
  
"You still love him. Even though he tried to kill you?" Galadriel asked.  
  
Naomie just nodded.  
  
"Do not feel foolish. Haldir is stubborn but he will one day come around. We will see you off from the borders tomorrow. I shall meet you with lord Elrond in the stables right before dawn." She instructed.  
  
"Thank you for everything." Naomie said.  
  
"You are most welcome. You will be back one day." Galadriel whispered and then took her leave.  
  
Celeborn found Haldir sitting where he knew he would be. Even in the rain he could find his best friend, his March Warden, thinking.  
  
"May I sit?" Celeborn asked.  
  
Haldir pointed to a rock next to him. Celeborn took a seat and stared off at where Haldir was staring. For a long moment neither of them spoke.  
  
"If you came to tell me that I made a mistake ... save your breath. I meant to kill her and I would have." Haldir growled.  
  
"You are right. My niece may be that, my niece ... but she had no right. She is leaving so you will not have to put up with her. Only for a night will she be here. I have come to ask you and your brothers to see her and lord Elrond off at the western borders. You do not even have to look at her just be there. They leave at dawn so be there." Celeborn said hitting Haldir in the back in a manly gesture of a hug.  
  
"Why is she going with Elrond?" Haldir asked.  
  
"She had wanted to go home ... but she would be killed if she went back there so soon. Elrond wanted a companion so she needed somewhere to go and ... well ... since he needed someone to go with him she said she would go." Celeborn said.  
  
Haldir nodded. "I shall do this. But not because you are my king ... but because you are my friend and I trust your judgment." Haldir said.  
  
"Good. Come I am wet and want to warm up! Join me!" Celeborn said rising. The two left back to the grand city.  
  
Ok that is the real ending to the chapter! I shall have the next one up ether Wednesday or Friday. Maybe even sooner if I cannot get any of my so- called "friends" to play tennis with me so see you real soon! Ok and by the by ... I didn't look this one over! So it probably sux but you know ... things to do! See you real soon!  
  
M-I-C-K-E-Y-M-O-U-S-E  
  
Mickey Mouse!  
  
Mickey Mouse!  
  
Forever let us hold our banner high!  
  
M-I-C  
  
See you real soon!  
  
K-E-Y  
  
Why? Because we like you!  
  
M-O-U-S-E!!!!!!  
  
I do not own the Mickey Mouse song! 


	15. Leaving the Heart Behind

Author's note: Well it has been a while! I am sorry but my dad finally decided to spend some time with me! So here is your next chapter!  
  
Warning: This chapter gets a bit brutal so please do not read it if you are in the least bit disturbed by people getting there heads decapitated. It is not very bad though.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Haldir's Heart n' Soul: Don't you worry ... Hal. will see the error of his ways and go begging for Naomie to take him back ... well in a matter of speaking. Thanks for being a great reviewer and all! Sorry that it has been so long since I updated.  
  
LegolasnDcolorblueinterestsme: Hello back! Thank you, takes a bow Well they didn't play but I went by my self and met a boy who has been playing with me! Its funny how fate works! And my dad also has been coming over and playing a few games too so it isn't a total lose. Sorry that this took so long, the next chapter shouldn't take that long, I've already started typing it up! So cheers until next time!  
  
Nevvy: Well she is an elf so they are a bit tougher. Haldir's just a little bit confused you'll have to excuse him! Well have fun on your trip!  
  
On with the story!  
  
Leavings  
  
The morning was black and rainy. The clouds that hung over 'Lorien were a pale grey and put even more sorrow in Naomie's heart as she walked with her lantern and saddle bag to the stables. Galadriel and Elrond already stood waiting for her.  
  
"Are you ready, child?" Elrond asked happily.  
  
(A/N Elrond's a morning person:D)  
  
"Aye. I thank you for this. I hope that I prove a good companion." Naomie said softly.  
  
They all mounted, Elrond on a huge deep brown steed, Galadriel on a white mayor, and Naomie on a black steed called Mithril. The small elven company road quietly through the forest as the sun began to rise above the trees.  
  
Haldir waited impatiently for the three elves that they were to meet. He sat next to Celeborn twiddling his thumbs. They had just appeared when thunder rumbled through the glen. The riders dismounted and stood in front of the awaiting elves.  
  
"You have weapons? You must be very alert. I am trusting you, my friend, with my niece's life." Celeborn said warmly.  
  
"She will be well protected. We will reach Imladris by four days time if we ride hard and fast. I shall send word as soon as we reach my realm." Elrond said.  
  
With that the half elf took the ladies hand, kissed it and nodded to the four lords. Naomie hugged her uncle and bowed to her aunt and was surprised when Galadriel took her into a good-bye embrace.  
  
"I will miss you." Rumil said as he and Naomie hugged lightly.  
  
"And I you, Rumil son of Beren. One day when I am back home in Avalon you must come and see my realm!" she said.  
  
"I am shore I will get that chance soon. Our paths will cross again." Rumil said as Naomie smiled.  
  
Nodding to Orphin both bowed to the other. As Naomie mounted next to Elrond she said softly, only loud enough for elven ears to here, "Namarie, Haldir."  
  
But Haldir was too busy inspecting the ground to even look up. He had become very aware of his boots and that there was a tiny scuff on the right one. Naomie found tears in her eyes but she held them back as Haldir said nothing.  
  
"Fare well." Elrond called as they started away.  
  
Haldir watched as Naomie road towards Moria.  
  
"You should have said good bye, brother." Rumil said.  
  
Haldir glared and left to the nearest watchtower in the trees and gracefully climbed up the branches.  
  
Haldir stared out as night was falling. If Elrond had taken the deadly rout through the mines that he always did, they would be a quarter of the way already, maybe even farther if they were riding fast and hard. Why was he still thinking about her? Haldir wondered as he changed the guards. Something aced in his chest ... his heart ... now that she was gone. He was being stupid. But then why did it hurt so much? He needed rest. That was what he needed. Laying down in a caught Haldir tried to sleep ... but every time he allowed his vision to cloud to allow sleep in the only image he got was of her! Finally Haldir fell into a soft sleep.  
  
Elrond was getting wood for the fire as Naomie sat sharpening he sword. They had just emerged from Moria and were exhausted from running with the horses so fast. They had not been able to ride because the roof of the particular passage Elrond used was too low. Naomie was very glad to be out of those horrid mines. She could not sleep for every time she did try to find sleep Haldir's face emerged in her subconscious. She saw him just staring at the grown not even bothering to look at her. He didn't even say one word. Then Elrond's voice caught her ears. He was yelling! This could not be good ... the elven lord never yelled that way. Hopping up, Naomie grabbed her sword, Elrond's as well. Fallowing the voices Naomie soon was in a thick part of woods. Elrond was pined by arrows against a tree. So much for a protector.  
  
"Elrond!" Naomie yelled. Clashing with five orc's at once the princess threw Elrond's sword to him. Soon Elrond was free but the two elves were outnumbered.  
  
"What do we do!?" Naomie hollered as three orc's surrounded her. Elrond was fighting wildly, but knew that it was useless.  
  
"I have failed! I am sorry your highness!" Elrond gasped as another orc sliced his chest.  
  
"Do not ... say ... that! You can not blame yourself!" Naomie cried as a sword sliced down on her already scared back.  
  
Elrond watched in horror as she fell to the ground. The orc's picked up the bloody Naomie and left him for dead. These orc's did not just attack them for pleasure ... no they attacked for Celeborn's niece! As Elrond watched them retreat over the grassy plane he memorized which way they were headed. Then Elrond gasped. They were headed towards Avalon! But why there? Elrond wondered as he willed himself to get up. Whistling for his horse he through himself onto Nurranta's back and urged his faithful friend forward back towards Moria. He needed a healer and if he did not hurry Naomie would die from her wounds.  
  
Haldir walked in the gardens as the sun was slowly drifting down into the mountains. Sitting on a bench his thoughts moved back to Naomie. His heart aced even worse now. He should have said good-bye. If only that was the thing he had said, then perhaps he would not hurt so much. Haldir herd someone walk in behind him and slowly turned.  
  
"Hello, Vanity." Haldir whispered.  
  
"Haldir. What ever is the matter? She has gone. You need not think of her anymore, my love." Vanity said quietly.  
  
Haldir looked up and directed her to sit. She did and leaned so her head rested on his shoulder.  
  
"I wish not to think of her. But some part of me wishes her back. My heart aces because of her." Haldir said after a long pause.  
  
"Then do not listen to that part of yourself. You will get over her. Now perhaps without her charming spell over you ... you will see how much I love you?" Vanity quipped smiling up at him.  
  
"Aye. You are right. Indeed I do see that now, Vanity." Haldir said looking down at her. Vanity smiled and rose up, brushing her lips against his. Haldir was taken aback for a few moments ... but then he kissed the she elf back.  
  
Rumil and Orphin were watching their brother as Vanity kissed him. And then to their surprise and dismay ... he kissed back!  
  
"I would have taken Naomie over that snake in the grass." Orphin growled as Vanity planted kisses down Haldir's neck. Rumil shuddered.  
  
"I as well. Our brother is digging his own grave. Oy! What's that!?" Rumil asked as a figure slumped on a horse came charging through the forest.  
  
"Hurry! We must stop that rider!" Orphin ordered.  
  
Rumil dropped down and called to the rider to stop the horse. As the horse slowed the two twins' caught up to it. It was Elrond! The two march wardens gasped, as they looked apone the elf lord.  
  
"What happened!?" Rumil asked as he helped Elrond off and to his feet.  
  
"Orc's ... sent to take ... Naomie ... they took her! We must ... help ... the ... the ... princess!" the lord panted as they began to help his to the Healing talan. The lady and lord were already there waiting.  
  
"Where is she!?" Celeborn asked with a tone not many herd him use.  
  
"She still lives... but I fear she will not hold much longer." Galadriel whispered as she moved to help heal Elrond.  
  
"I shall take a company and find her!" Rumil charge in.  
  
"I shall join him. Haldir is too busied ruining his life to wish to help. We will find her my lord! My lady!" Orphin added.  
  
"They were ... headed ... west towards ... Avalon ... and the ... great caves. ... She is losing ... blood ... at an ... alarming ... rate." Elrond tried to inform them. With nods the brothers bowed and left.  
  
Haldir found himself without his tunic on and Vanity kissing his bare chest. He and her had somehow gotten up to his room and now were "relaxing". Just as Vanity went to remove Haldir's leggings he stopped her.  
  
"I can not. Something's wrong. I just can not do this now." He whispered getting up out of the char she had pushed him into. Her blue eyes shot up to him. She backed away, her pretty face contorted into a sneer.  
  
"You still hold her above me!" Vanity raged.  
  
"No. But ... I just need to rest. Vanity you are welcome to stay but I must not do what I wish to now. I just need time." Haldir said.  
  
The she elf nodded but left. Haldir gave a small sigh and lay in his bed. Why could he not let it go? He had almost gotten Vanity in his bed! What was wrong with him? Something was not right. The trees were too quiet, even the rain was hushed. The night was dangerously quiet. It was if it was morning something. But what? Haldir did not like it one bit. He pushed out all frustrating thoughts and feelings and fell asleep only to be confronted with nightmares...  
  
Haldir's nightmare  
  
Haldir was running for some reason. He caught a glimpse of a pack of orc's. His bow was ready but he had not shot a single arrow ... he was afraid he would hit something that the orcs carried. Then a heart-breaking cry reached his ears. Naomie? He wondered as he ran quicker than he had been. There she was tied to a metal pole that stuck out from the ground. An orc was stabbing her with a long sword; Haldir realized it as hers, numerous times. Yelling out to her all the orcs looked up from there enjoyment. Naomie stared up at him, her face no longer recognizable from how badly it had been broken and scratched. Her riding garments were stained black and red from her blood and the orcs. Then the orcs charged Haldir. He watched in horror as the orc with Naomie's sword smiled wickedly at him and with one quick motion swiped the sword through the soft skin and bone of Naomie's neck. Haldir cried out in anger and sorrow as he watched her head tumble to the ground in a mess of blood and soft tissue and bone. Then a bright light interrupted his vision.  
  
"You know that she said none of those things Vanity spoke of. You must make your own mind up though. Naomie can help you in your journey and you know this ..." it was Galadriel! "... You need her as much as she needs you. Your heart can answer all the questions and tell you what the right path is for you to take."  
  
End Nightmare  
  
Haldir shot up out of his bed. Blinking he realized where he was and that it had just been a dream. Berthing heavily Haldir lay back down. Closing his eyes he cleared his mind of the startling nightmare. Vanity had lied to him! It was apparent now! But was it too late? Haldir would confront her. His mind swirled in frenzy and he gained a head ach because of it. Ha had almost killed someone that he had feelings for! Hurrying, Haldir jumped up and dressed to have a conference with the lady of light.  
  
That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it! I shall hurry wit the next chapter! As always please R&R but no flames! 


	16. Rumil to the Rescue

Authors note: Ok chapter 1 the actual chapter1 is now up in the chapter 1 spot! It has finally uploaded and we are good to go! So if you would like ... go back and read chapter one and see how it all began!  
  
Disclaimer: I have been forgetting these lately! So I do not own much but anything you do not recognize I may own.  
  
Reviews:  
  
LegolasnDcolorblueinterestsme: Oh thanky thanky thanky! I am so glad that some people like my story! You are always my inspiration to write more! I am so flattered! Thank you again for always reviewing and having nice things to say!  
  
Haldir's heart n' soul: Hey! It will get worse! So be prepared for more poor Haldir! Everybody's fav. March warden is still having a few little problems, as you will see! Yes... I couldn't just kill off Agent Smith ... er ... Elrond;) see you next time!  
  
Chapter 16: Rumil to the Rescue!  
  
Naomie awoke with a bloody headache and pains all over. The she elf slowly looked around with disgust. The night was dark and the orc's guarded her very carefully. She could see no way of escape. And what of Elrond? She hoped with all of her heart he was all right. It was then that she realized that she did not know this forest. The night was heavy here and full of malice. It was twilight but seemed much more than just that. The moon did not occupy the sky and the stars did not shine. The forest spoke in a strange language that not even Naomie could understand. An eerie wind rustled the fire sending it into an exotic dance of fury. The orc's huddled around it cooking something that was meat of some sort. They had not gone far from where Elrond and she had camped but far enough away. Naomie wondered if Elrond had some how gotten to 'Lorien ... he was her only hope.  
  
Naomie tried to move, but found that she was tied and cuffed to a metal poll. Blood dripped down her back causing her to shiver in the night air. Closing her eyes ... the only thought that the she elf had been of Haldir. He had once saved her... once he had seemed to like her ... and now somehow this was his own fault. Before she drifted into unconsciousness she whispered:  
  
"I close my eyes ... and see your blue skies breaking through these dark clouds. You are the light. In my mind I see your love and your arms are reaching through the night... I'll never give up the fight. I'll go the distance." With that she tried to reposition herself ... finding that she was too weak to care.  
  
"My heart will weep until I see thee again, Haldir."  
  
Rumil and Orphin stood in front of five other soldiers as they ran in the direction of where Elrond's trails lead. It had been a very hard trail ... taking them through Moria in less than two days. And now they were finally finding evidence of a few orc's and a bundle that they had been dragging along.  
  
"There they are!" Orphin growled lowly as the elves pulled their bowstrings tight with arsenals of destruction.  
  
"Circle around behind them." Rumil whispered.  
  
"Wait brother, first we must find the princess." Orphin ordered softly.  
  
"I have already found her, sir." A tall soldier said quietly. They all looked to where he stared. There lay Naomie tied to what looked like a poll. Her face was cut so severely from all the battle and dragging that one who had never met her would never be able to recognize her as a once beautiful elf.  
  
"Kill them. Kill them all." Rumil said.  
  
The five elves and two brothers jumped tot eh rescue and into the outcropping. In the heat of battle Orphin managed to yell over the clanging of swords:  
  
"Rumil! The princess! Get to her and hurry!"  
  
Rumil turned and his eyes widened as he watched an orc raise its sword to send a decapitating blow down towards the young lady. Running as quickly as his legs would allow Rumil through himself onto of the orc just as it brought its sword down. In doing so the blade missed its mark and fell too short and sliced the she elf's chest.  
  
Naomie was driven out of unconsciousness with a shrill whimper. She tried to focus on the elves and orc's that were clashing in battle all around her. Rumil was wrestling an orc close to her and she spotted Orphin a few feet away. Then she looked frantically around for Haldir. But she did not see him. Then she felt someone untying her. Shore that it was Haldir, Naomie whipped around to only be greeted by Rumil.  
  
"Milady! It is I. Rumil to the rescue! Are you alright?" the elf asked with a quick bow and smile.  
  
"No." was all that she could get out as Rumil pulled up and brought the poll off of there back. She fell into his arms. Staring up at him she whispered ... almost to her self other than to him ...  
  
"Haldir did not come."  
  
Rumil's heart about broke as he looked down at her.  
  
"No he did not." He whispered.  
  
She nodded weakly and closed her eyes tight. When the she elf opened them again she managed a smile.  
  
"Ever is thy sight a joy to see, Rumil." Then she fainted.  
  
"Hurry! Imladris is closer than 'Lorien! She must get to a healer and soon!" Orphin said as he looked at what Rumil carried.  
  
He then turned to their men and instructed them to go back to 'Lorien and explain what had happened and where they were taking the injured she elf.  
  
Rumil carried Naomie as he and Orphin reached through the rest of the planes. In sight the pass of Imladris loomed.  
  
The tow brothers were brought to a halt by three guards.  
  
"State your business in Imladris." One called in his own language.  
  
"For the love of the heavens! We bring a princess who needs healing at once from 'Lorien!" Rumil said desperately  
  
"We were not informed of this." Another guard stated.  
  
"Please hurry she is fading quickly!" Orphin said impatiently.  
  
"Nay you shall not pass. We will send one of our messengers to the house and see if you are expected." A guard informed them.  
  
"We do not have that much time! Now move!" Rumil hissed.  
  
"Nay I can not, March warden, until I know that it is the truth you speak."  
  
"She is dieing her blood is on your hands!" Orphin said angrily.  
  
"Let them pass!" came a soft female voice from behind them.  
  
"Arwen!" Rumil and Orphin breathed.  
  
The elven lady came swiftly up to them and looked down at anomies bloody form.  
  
"Hurry! My father is not here, but we do have healers." Arwen informed them as the guards disappeared again.  
  
The halls of Imladris were empty as Arwen found a healer. He disappeared with Naomie in his arms into one of the rooms. Taking the time, Rumil and Orphin explained to Arwen what had happened to her father and Naomie.  
  
"And he is alright?" she asked for the tenth time.  
  
"Yes. He made it to 'Lorien and was healed." Orphin stated.  
  
Haldir stopped at anomies door as he made his way to the eating halls. If only he had said good-bye.  
  
"My heart shall weep till I see thee again ... I am sorry" Haldir whispered to the door as he turned to find the lady of light.  
  
It was late but he new the lady would not deny him when he explained how important and urgent it was that he needed to see her. Walking up the many stairs he walked across the huge talan and knocked on two white double doors. No one answered. Haldir tried again.  
  
"She nor, the lord is there." Came a drawling voice. Haldir turned to see Vanity staring at him.  
  
"Where are they!?" Haldir asked urgently.  
  
"In the healing talan. Your lovely one and Elrond were attacked on their trail home." Vanity said coolly.  
  
Haldir felt as if his heart had just been dropped into a bucked of ice filled water.  
  
"Where is she and lord Elrond!!?" Haldir asked again.  
  
"Elrond is in the healing talan where you shall also find the lord and lady." Vanity said with a growing smile.  
  
"And Naomie! Where is she!?" Haldir asked as his heart pounded.  
  
"Probably in the bellies of three orc by now." Vanity said as her vicious smile reached its full length.  
  
"How can you say that!" Haldir yelled walking towards her.  
  
"Because it is only the truth." Vanity simply said.  
  
Haldir could not believe his ears. He ran past Vanity and threw the city to the healing talons.  
  
Haldir burst through the doors and saw Celeborn.  
  
"Where is she!?" Haldir asked.  
  
It was funny how one moment she could make him despise her and the next make him worried over her. Celeborn just mournfully looked down.  
  
"No. It is not true! Vanity was lying." Haldir said walking over to his lord.  
  
"She was taken. Elrond managed to get back here to tell us. He is well." Celeborn said.  
  
"Why was I not informed!? Who is out looking for her!?" Haldir panicked.  
  
"Calm yourself. Your brothers said you were busied with Vanity. They took five soldiers to search for her. Now clam down. I can not have my captain in a frenzy." Celeborn said as he directed Haldir to a seat by the door to the healing rooms. Haldir buried his face into his palms as he sat.  
  
"They will find her." Celeborn said. But to Haldir's ears that sounded too unshore for his liking.  
  
"I should have never made her leave." Haldir whispered miserably.  
  
"You could not know that this would happen. Not even Galadriel saw this coming." Celeborn told him.  
  
"I must go to look for her." Haldir said as he stood. As he did this the door to the healing talan opened.  
  
"Sit down Haldir. You must not go anywhere. No one can go hunting for her until word gets back from your brothers." Galadriel said walking out.  
  
"How does Elrond fare?" Haldir asked sitting down.  
  
"Well he will be able to go back to Imladris in a few weeks. I ask you, Haldir, to stay here until then. No matter what may befall? You need to stay here, that is an order." Galadriel said.  
  
"My lady, I have never disobeyed an order ... but ... I need to find her." Haldir said.  
  
"We will come to that when word gets to us. But you must not leave until we tell you to. We have our own reasons." Celeborn added.  
  
"But my lord! My lady!" Haldir protested.  
  
"No Haldir. You shall listen to us on this. Not until we know what has happened this past week." Galadriel said in a warning tone.  
  
"Of course, my lady." Haldir said softly.  
  
"You should try and get some sleep, march warden." Celeborn ordered him.  
  
"As you wish." Haldir said moving to the door, and then he stopped and turned.  
  
"Yes Haldir, we will inform you when word comes our way. The only thing you can do at this moment is hope that she is alright." Galadriel answered his unspoken questions. With that Haldir left.  
  
Haldir could not find sleep that night. Somehow he felt it was his fault that the she elf now laid in the clutches of orc hands that would do heaven knows what to her. And on top of his despair, visions of his dreams kept coming to his mind. Her pain, his pain for her. Haldir stalked around his room for long moments. He finally had enough as mid day past and walked to the healing talans. There he found Celeborn, Galadriel and Elrond. Elrond seemed fine as they sat on the balcony.  
  
"Good day, Haldir." Celeborn said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Any word of Naomie?" asked right away.  
  
"No word." Galadriel said in a frustrated voice.  
  
"I am sorry. I have failed her and you as well." Elrond said hoarsely.  
  
"Nonsense. You were able to help-"Celeborn never finished that sentence for at that very moment five soldiers came barreling through the talan and bowed quickly.  
  
"News!" Celeborn barked.  
  
"Captains Rumil and Orphin have taken the girl to Imladris to be healed. She was very bloody, but if they made it to Imladris last night she should have made it." One reported.  
  
Haldir immediately jumped up. "I must go!" he shot getting to the door.  
  
"Haldir. No you must allow the child to rest and you must escort Elrond home. He will not be ready to go yet." Celeborn said.  
  
"But my lord! You can have the guards accompany him! I must see her!" Haldir begged.  
  
"No. Do not disobey us, Haldir. You will not go to Imladris until Elrond does." Galadriel said in a dangerous tone.  
  
"May I say that I do not like this order? That I think that it is unfair to make me stay here. But my heart and pledge is to you my lord and lady. I will do what you ask of me." Haldir growled as he bowed and left.  
  
"Why do you bay him to stay?" Elrond asked.  
  
"They need to be apart at the moment. He would only make things more hard for her if he went now." Celeborn said.  
  
"I am glad to here she was saved from the orcs and although I do not agree with you keeping Haldir away from her, I do trust your judgments. You must have a good reason for keeping them apart that you are not telling me." Elrond said getting to his feet.  
  
"Aye, you would be right. We need them apart so that their bond will grow stronger. She will not except Haldir's apology first but on the second try she may." Galadriel said thoughtfully. As Elrond nodded in understanding.  
  
Welp. Here it ends for now. Next chapter will be up soon, this I'm pretty shore of. I used the chores from "distance" by Bon Jovi. Till next time! No flames please! 


	17. Chapter 165: Notes

OK I have been so, so busy! So I will try (I make no promises) to update on Friday night. You see I started school, the election, I have all honors classes, and tons of homework, not to minchen that I am a wreck at chemistry so be patient! I will try so hard to update soon! I will try to so it Either is updated by Thursday or Friday! K? I am back and I do plan on writing more so just hang in there!

Ok since we aren't supposed to write notes here is a preview of the next chapter:

Chapter 17: Imladris

_The night was cold and the moon only shone as a sickle in the starry sky. Haldir raced to Imladris. If only his luck would last so that he may make it to the great halls of Elrond before the pass filled with snow. All Haldir knew was that Naomie waited for him ... her soul calling to his in an unchained melody._

Well! I will update soon! If anyone is still reading.


	18. Imladris

Authors note: Ok I am so sorry! I will try to never take this long on updating as I have! I just have been so pilled with work it isn't funny! But I am back and plan to update on a regular date ... I just don't know what that will be. ï So on with the entire story!

Disclaimer: do we really need to go through with this? Fine ... the only thing of LOTR I own is the published stuff ... Yup you got it I don't own any of the characters, places, or settings .... They own me!!!

Reviewers:

Legolasndcolorblueinterestsme: I am so sorry that I have kept you waiting! I am so glad that you like it so well! To tell you the truth you and only two other people are the only reasons why I have decided to use my free time on this story. Well here you are your chapter dedicated to you! I will try to get another one up soon!

Nevvy: hey always a joy to here back from you. Well here is the next chapter. He will do something along the line of pushing her out of a tree but I don't know what that will be ï so if you are still reading this ... here you go! You and the other two reviewers written here are the only reason why I am writing this so feel well!

Haldir's Heart n soul: You still here? If you are I am writing this for you!

Chapter 17: Imladris

Three days had passed; Rumil and Orphin had remained in Imladris with Naomie. She had suffered greatly, not only had she lost too much blood but she also had internal problems. For the past three days the healers had not a clue how to help her ... she was in what they called "Dead Sleep".

"How is she?" asked Arwen as the elf maiden walked over to sit next to the bed.

"The same as always. She does not stir. Dead as a fresh winters night. Only once did she move ... and that looked painful. Did the healers say when she should wake?" Rumil asked.

"Aye. They say it should be any day now. She has healed as far as her body will allow. It will take her a few weeks to get used to walking again ... but she should be fine." Arwen relayed the information as she gazed at the sleeping empress.

"That is good news." Came Orphin's voice from the door.

"It is." Rumil agreed.

"You shall leave once she awakens?" Arwen questioned.

"Aye ... our brother will which to know how she fares." Rumil said as he looked to his brother. Orphin drifted over and sat next to him.

"How is Aragorn? I had not expected to see you here?" asked Orphin.

(A/N yea Aragorn is in Gondor where he belongs Arwen is just visiting.)

"He is well. I had whished to seek council with my father. I only hope that my father has fared better than Lady Naomie has." Arwen said quietly.

"He did. That is how we knew how to find her." Rumil said as he nodded to the she elf. They sat speaking quietly as the moon rose.

Haldir had enough. It had been a whole week since his brothers had sent word. Celeborn and Galadriel had ordered him, well actually forbidden him, to go to her. Elrond was leaving at sun up and Haldir had been sent away to the Northern border. He stalked along the tree line as his heart begged to be connected back to Naomie. Vanity had left him alone since there last night and Haldir found himself thanking the heavens for that. It had been all Vanity's fault.

"Haldir do not fear. You shall see her soon." A voice called, making the March warden stop dead in mid stride. He slowly turned. Celeborn stood to his far right smiling softly, a fatherly smile.

Bowing Haldir moved towards his lord.

"I know my lord. It is just my heart burns to see her again. This has all been my fault. If I had not let my ego get in the way she would never have left." Haldir stated matter of fact like.

"Nonsense. You could not have known her fate. Not even Galadriel was shore of the outcome." Celeborn said.

"No. has Elrond left?" Haldir asked.

"Aye. He has. Haldir do not take your orders in contempt. We have our reasons. You will see her soon. Do not tarry on this subject." Celeborn said patting Haldir's shoulder.

"I trust your judgment." Haldir nodded.

"Good. May it stay that way. Now I have a question ... 'tis personal ... may I question it?" Celeborn asked.

"You may." Haldir said turning to check the boarder.

"Do you love her? She is my niece as you know and is very dear to me." The elf lord said with a serious look. It was as if Celeborn wanted to know the answer but was not shore how he would react to it.

"I do very much so. The question that I have is ... will you permit me?" Haldir said after a while.

"Permit you to do what?" Celeborn asked with an arced eyebrow.

"Permit me to love her." Haldir said turning away from his superior.

"Why ever would you need my permission?" Celeborn asked, for once the lord sounded confused.

"I do not know. It just seems that you have taken up residence as Naomie's father since she had come seeking refuge." Haldir responded.

"Indeed I have. You have my permission. You will be a good match for her. Will you think of anything permanent?" Celeborn asked with a tone that Haldir could not make out.

"nothing of a ..." Haldir began but mid way between his sentence dawning shone on the captains face, Haldir then realized what his lord was asking.

"Oh no ...no ...no! Nothing as permanent as a child ... no. I have not even thought of ... of that before. No. well not yet at any rate. First I must apologize to her first. In the years that pass after I have been forgiven ... if I have ... I may ask her to be my mate ... but I have all eternity to do that, as does she." Haldir stumbled being taken aback by the frankness of his lord.

Celeborn smiled seeing that the subject put Haldir on the edge.

"Indeed. I must go ... for I only whished to know the answer to my questions ... but you must remain I am sad to say. I shall come to you when you are able to leave this realm to go to her." Then with a nod Celeborn was gone.

Haldir walked to the ledge of the talan and sat down. He closed his eyes and all he could see was her. And that was the saddest reverie of all.

Naomie slowly opened her eyes. The darkness blinded her.

"You are awake!" came a female voice from somewhere at the end of her bed.

"Who?" was the only word that Naomie could get out, her throat burned and as she tried to speak again she felt as if she would be sick.

"Do not speak. I am Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond, Lady of Imladris and high queen of Gondor.And you are very ill." The lady said as she helped Naomie to drink a goblet of blue liquid.

Naomie nodded her thanks.

"Your father ... where ... is ... he?" Naomie hoarsely whispered.

"In 'Lorien traveling here as we speak. Do not fear, he is well." Arwen told her.

"And Rumil and Orphin?" Naomie said.

"They both wait for you to awaken, and you have. They shall be summoned." Arwen explained.

Naomie nodded. Arwen explained everything. Soon Rumil and Orphin joined them.

The days passed. Naomie got stronger but not yet strong enough to walk.

"You have recovered well." Rumil said one evening.

"Aye." Naomie agreed softly.

"Tonight shall be the last night that Orphin and I stay here. We must leave back to 'Lorien. I do not wish to leave you, but we must." Rumil said.

"I understand. You have duties to attend to. I have Elrond and Arwen to keep me company." Naomie said with a smile.

"Indeed. You will be safe here." Rumil said.

"Rumil, we leave now. We cannot stay any longer. A storm draws from the south. The mountains will be open only tonight." Orphans voice came from the door.

"You must go then." Naomie said nodding to Orphin.

"We shall see you again." Rumil sighed as he kissed her forehead.

"Yes you will. Now go. She will be taken care of." Elrond's voice drifted in as the elf lord stride into the room.

"Namarie, Lovely one. Sleep well. Until we next make our meet." Rumil said as he bowed and turned.

"Namarie." Naomie whispered as she watched them leave.

Rumil and Orphin road through the quiet of 'Lorien. It had been three weeks since they had been near a city and they were rather glad to be home. The first person they met was Haldir.

"Brother!" the two greeted in unison.

"It is good to see both of you." Haldir greeted in his usual demeanor.

"Indeed it is." Orphin replied.

"Naomie ... what news? It has been nearly three months."Haldir asked quickly.

"She fares. When we left she could barely speak. Elrond was not shore if she would wake or not, her knee had been dislocated so severely. But she is strong. Arwen said she should be able to help Naomie walk. The worst that could come is that the empress may have to walk with a cane." Rumil reported as they climbed the stairs towards the throne room.

"It was my entire fault." Haldir breathed, upset once more with himself. His heart filling with pain as he herd the fate of Naomie.

"Nay it was not your fault, brother. None could have stopped it. Do not blame yourself." Orphin said.

"Yes. You cannot blame yourself." Rumil agreed. The brothers spent the rest of there journey up the great stairs in silence.

"inter." Celeborn's voice boomed through the oak doors before Haldir could nock on it. The brothers walked in and then bowed respectfully.

"Sit." Galadriel said warmly.

"What news of my niece?" Celeborn asked.

Rumil and Orphin spent the next hours explaining everything that had happened in the month that they were away.

"She is well considering." Celeborn said with a hopeful smile.

"yes." Orphin nodded.

"You must be tired. You are dismissed." Galadriel said as she gestured to the door. Haldir raised but stayed where he stood.

"Yes Haldir?"Asked Galadriel surprised that he was still there.

"May I journey to Imladris? It has been over a month." Haldir asked more quietly than he wanted.

"no." the answer came all too quickly to Haldir's ears.

"I must. Both my brothers are back! You need me not!" Haldir said in a little more of a high tone then he had wished. He had tried very hard to mask the anger in his voice but failed miserably.

"Haldir. You have been given your orders. Now return to your post." Galadriel said with a tone she rarely used. Haldir glared for the first time in many years at his lady, but nodded obediently and marched out of the room.

"He will not stay ... you realize this do you not?" Celeborn said rather stuffily as he downed his wine.

"No he will not. I figured not. This will be the first time in over 2000 years that he has disobeyed us. Even to our kind ... that is very rare in a March warden.

"He is very loyal. I am glad he has chosen her." Celeborn said flatly.

"Of course. I fear though .... That he may be rejected." Galadriel said as she stair out at the distant mountains.

"You do not even need to have your gift ... my beloved ... to see that. Of course Naomie will not forgive him so easily. I would not either ... they both will hurt in the days to come." Celeborn said with a frown.

"They will say goodbye. That is one of the hardest words for our kind to say. You know as well as I do that Naomie will not so easily take to Haldir saying sorry." Galadriel said.

"Yes. I only wish it could be easier on both of them. Haldir has lost too much ... as has Naomie." Celeborn said. They both left for there chambers as the moon reached its full height.

"You can not disobey orders!" Orphin gasped as Haldir mounted his horse.

"Yes! That is something we do! Not something that the March Warden AND captain does!" Rumil said as he handed Haldir his bow and quiver.

"I must do this. Cover for me as I have for you." Haldir said. Before wither guards could say another word Haldir was racing away into the night.

The night was cold and the moon shone only as a sickle in the starry sky. Haldir raced to Imladris. Hopefully his luck would last and he would reach the last homely house in three weeks. The storm over the misty mountains would set him back, but not by much. Haldir did not know if he should feel guilty or ashamed of breaking his lord and lady's orders ... yet his heart felt no regret.

Ok that is all. I am back and will get another chapter up again soon! Read and review but please no flames!


	19. These Tears We Cry

Author's note:

Well here is a new chapter. Hope you enjoy ... I think that the spelling should be a little bit better. I had to go in for an MRI and CAT scan yesterday so depending on the test results a new chapter may be added sooner or later.

Disclaimer:

Yea .... I own .... Nothing.

Reviewers:

Haldir's Heart and Soul: Cute? Was it disappointing? It's been so long since I have written anything. I hope you weren't too disappointed. Keep reading and thanks.

Legolasndcolorblueinterestsme: Yea spelling was created by the devil to torment me, and my readers for that matter! I am so sorry I lost your interest. There had just been so much stuff going on. I hope you continue to read. I plan to keep up the work and update on a regular dating schedule.

Nevvy: LOL. I am so glad to hear back from you. Yea I like to see him in frustration mode too! Well both types of sparks will fly but mostly the 'I hate you' type. XOXO right back at ya! Well I am trying to get better. Spelling is the devil! See you next chapter!

Chapter 18: These tears we cry.

Haldir road none stop through wind and rain. He had cut the journey down to only two weeks. Soon, just as dawn was breaking, Haldir arrived at the gates of Rivendell.

"Halt." A guard's voice drifted like a whisper over the rain.

"What business do you have in Imladris?" a brown haired elf questioned as he reviled his cloaked figure.

"To see the Lady Naomie, who was brought here in need of healing." Haldir called out clearly.

The elves spoke to each other in hushed whispers then turned to the March Warden.

"We must ask your name, sir." The first elf said suspiciously.

"Haldir, March Warden of 'Lorien and Captain of Lady Galadriel's army." Haldir said assertively.

"You may pass. The Lady takes residence in the palace. You shall have to speak to Lord Elrond on the whereabouts of her." The seconded spoke.

Nodding Haldir pushed his horse towards the city. Haldir moved silently towards the council room. Elrond sat on the throne reading a book. Haldir cleared his throat making the elf lord start and look up.

"Haldir! This is a most unexpected pleasure. Come to see me or the Lady Naomie? No need to answer that for I know it..." Elrond said with a grin "... she is in the northern hall in her rooms." Elrond informed as he rose to bow to Haldir.

"How does she?" Haldir asked.

"Poor. The child has not regained any of her past strength. She can barely walk. Her heart has fallen into a deep hidden place." Elrond said in a hushed voice. Haldir looked down.

"It has been my entire fault. I should have come when I had wished." Haldir whispered.

"Indeed. I will not lie to you. If you would have come only a month ago she would ... perhaps ... be a little bit better. Not by much though." Elrond said with the raise of his eyebrow.

"Truly? I must go to her!" Haldir said overly enthusiastic.

"Yes, you must. She is in her room, in the north halls as I said. The room at the end and to the left of the first corridor." Elrond instructed.

Nodding Haldir headed down the hall. The doors to Naomie's room were massive and foreboding but Haldir did not stop to think twice as he quickly knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came a sickly soft voice.

Haldir winced at the voice, if he had not heard strait from Elrond that she was in this room, he would not believe that the voice was hers. Taking the door handle in his hands Haldir stepped into the room. His eyes searched the room and found the princess standing, with crutches (A/N I don't know if they had crutches but obviously she does.) propped up against the wall near to the window. She was looking away as Haldir stepped a little closer. Haldir stared at the lady's back. Her brown hair did not have its normal soft curl to it but hung limply down her back. She wore long robes that hung off of her figure about three sizes too big. Haldir cautiously stepped closer still to her.

"Naomie?" Haldir breathed, half afraid to see Naomie's face, knowing that it could not be as vibrant as it once was.

"You." Naomie hissed turning slowly around.

Haldir gasped and found himself stepping back as he looked on the once beautiful she elf. Now her form was almost nothing but bone. Her flawless skin was yellowed and waxy. Her bright eyes were now grey and dull; they were sunken and had great rings around them. But even in all the shambles of the princess's face ... Haldir still found himself loving her ... there was a strange beauty even now to her.

Haldir raised his hands. "I whish to speak with you." He quietly whispered stepping closer. The she elf quickly stepped away, crutches rocking dangerously.

"Don't come near me." She whispered coldly.

"I just wish to speak." Haldir said stepping back.

"You have come to speak? Now at this time? Where were you months ago? I needed you the most then! Where were you in my time of need? Where were you Haldir? Where!?" she cried with hysteria. "I died back in those woods when I realized that you were not coming to save me. I loved you and you forsake me ... and for what? Vanity"

Haldir felt sick. Her words were true.

"No. I cold not come. I was delayed." Haldir stammered.

"Be silent!" Naomie hissed.

Haldir stopped and stared at her, stunned.

"Naomie ... I ...." Haldir began but Naomie cut him off.

"Do you not understand? I don't want to listen to your lies!" Naomie snapped.

"Please. Just allow me to speak." Haldir pleaded.

She slowly nodded but added "speak quickly."

Haldir explained everything from why he could not come to her and how he had been delayed, to how he had broken orders to see her. Once he finished he looked up hopefully at her. His heart fell when he saw the look in her cold eyes.

"You lie." She whispered. "Once a deceiver at the heart ... forever may you be thought as such..." she said quietly.

"No! I would never lie to you. Naomie you know I would not. I have no reason to. I have come now. Come to say that I am so sorry." Haldir practically broke down. Not believing how the conversation was happening. This was not how it was supposed to be.

"Yes ... better late than never, as they say." Naomie whispered, a malicious sarcasm in her voice.

"Please ..." Haldir cried.

"Save your breath March Warden." She said turning.

Haldir withdrew. Using his last ditch attempt, he pulled out a small ring. It was a tiny band with one green methril (spelling?) leaf on it. Before Naomie could move any farther, Haldir grabbed her hand. Laying the ring in her palm he closed her fingers around it.

"I trust you with this. Hold on to it for me. Keep it. It is a symbol of my everlasting pleads for forgiveness."

Naomie stared at him blankly. They gazed at each other for a moment, Haldir's eyes showing pleading, Naomie's contempt. Then she slowly looked down and opened her hand. The small ring glittered. She then looked back to Haldir. She pushed her hand back to his. When Haldir would not take the ring back the she elf slowly opened her palm and turned it towards the ground. The ring slid slowly off her hand, as she spoke the ring fell to the floor with a soft tinkling of sound.

"I am sorry. I do not want it. A gift from my hearts deceiver is more of a burden than I wish to bear. Goodbye March warden." Naomie said softly as she fully turned from him.

Haldir through his arm out and clasped her shoulder, turning her with force.

"No! I have come here to say sorry. And by my life you will forgive me." Haldir growled, allowing his temper to rise.

"You can not order me. Haldir release me this instant. Go home. Go back to your whore. You seem to prefer vanity's company to mine any way." Naomie said struggling against him as she tried to maintain her balance with one of the crutches. Haldir pulled her close to himself, making the crutches clamber to the floor.

"You disgust me. How dare you. I can and will order you. You are the inferior to me. You should be thanking the heavens that I do not hit you right here and now. You push me too far my lady. I have come here to be forgiven." Haldir hissed into her shelled ear.

Haldir watched as Naomie laid her head down on his chest. There was a soft sob from her. Then without warning she hit Haldir, hard ... very hard, across the jaw, making the taller elf fall back. Naomie had no idea where she had mastered her strength to get Haldir off her but as fast as it had appeared it was gone, and she realized with a gut wrenching velocity that she had no muscle to keep herself up. She too tumbled to the floor with a crash. Haldir looked over at where she had fallen. The crumbled princess lay staring down at the wood floor trying not to scream out in pain.

"Naomie ..." Haldir whispered, moving to help her. What had he done?

"Leave Haldir. Just go." Naomie whispered still staring at the floor; her voice was haunted, quiet.

Haldir swallowed and went to say something, but turned and walked towards the doors.

"Farewell. My heart shall weep until the next I see you again, my beloved." Haldir said as he opened the doors and left.

"I am sorry Haldir. But how can I ever trust you again?" Naomie whispered with tears stinging her eyes as the doors shut with a final creak.

So was that good? I hope so. Review but no flames.


	20. The Long Road Home

Author's Note: FIRST OFF READ!!! Ok I am crazy so if you review would you tell me what state or what not you live in? I just think it would be cool to see where ya all live to see who my story appeals to, so if you don't mind all you have to say is your state, that's all, thanks. Ok I am glad to say that this is almost over. A few more chapters and the end will come. So without further a due,

Disclaimer: Nope I don't think I'll say it. Ok NO I own nothing.

Reviewers:

Nevvy: A bit at a time. Thanks for the help; I left all my Tolkien books at my dads so I couldn't find out. I am so glad you liked it. They came out fine so I am back to my normal schedule. Thanks so much for making me smile!

Cap'n: Thanks it's always great to have a new reviewer who likes the story and doesn't complain. Thanks, I thought it was an appropriate name. Well keep reading and thanks for the review. It made me smile.

Haldir's Heart n' Soul: Don't worry all will end up good. I really don't know. I don't think I answer that. I'll try. See you next chapter.

Legolasndcolorblue: Thanks. It's always great to hear from you. Don't worry I don't think I'll leave you hanging like that for a long while yet.

Chapter 19: The Long Road Home.

Haldir walked along the long hall, only a few hours ago he had an idea of how the meeting with Naomie would go. His idea had been very, very wrong. Instead of the making up, hugging, and kissing, he received hatred and cold words. And instead of giving love and happiness, Haldir had dished out distress, and sorrow. Haldir stalked towards the stables. All the elves that were out and that passed Haldir seemed to realize what type of a mood the 'Lorien elf was in, for they all avoided him. Reaching his horse, Haldir prepared to mount, ready to leave without rest. But a strong hand stopped him. Haldir tried to control his temper.

"It did not go as you thought?" Elrond asked softly, his age and the fact that he was a parent showing in the way he asked the question.

Haldir just nodded.

"She is young still. Perhaps she is afraid." Elrond said with a knowing raise of his eyebrow.

"Perhaps, but what does she have to fear?" Haldir asked, half carious, half board.

"She is young. Mayhap ... she is afraid of your rejection." Elrond explained.

"Rejection? She rejected me?! My Lord, she sent me on my way. How can she fear rejection? When it was her who was the rejecter?" Haldir growled, now angry.

"Calm Haldir! You do not understand. When your brothers brought her here, Rumil told her where you had been ... with another she-elf ... now you come here after that and ask for forgiveness. Naomie does not understand. As I try to remind you she is still young. You may very well be her first love. She is stubborn, trust me. In time she will realize what a mistake she has made. Give her time." Elrond said softly.

"I think I understand. For the record, I never did anything with the she-elf my brother spoke of." Haldir said. Elrond nodded and stepped back.

"Take care of her." Haldir said as he mounted his horse.

"I will. Take care, March Warden. Good Bye." Elrond said as he stepped back from the horse. Haldir nodded and kicked his horse into a canter.

As his horse barreled out of the gates to Imladris, Haldir felt a single tear slip from his crystal eye. It was promptly whisked off by the fast speed he was going. Haldir felt sick and wished, for a fleeting moment, that he had stayed with Vanity that night and had never given Naomie a second thought. But he could not do that. Something drew his very soul to Naomie and Haldir needed her ... and he did not know why. Haldir had never in all his years felt this way towards a she elf. Not even Valerie, his first mate. How could he have allowed Vanity to weave those lies? And better yet ... how could he have been stupid enough to believe her? Haldir let slip another tear but this time he removed it off in anger. She had cried no tears for him ... why should he cry for her?

Haldir's black steed flew threw the woods. As Haldir had his inner battle, the moon was blood red and made her way to the top of the sky. Haldir slowed his horse. Dismounting, Haldir began to unroll a sleeping bag. His horse, Windswept, softly nuzzled Haldir's arm.

"What do you want?" Haldir asked as he rubbed the horse's nose.

The horse nibbled Haldir's cloak and yanked quite roughly, turning Haldir around. Now Haldir faced the mountains leading back to Imladris. Haldir gave a glare at his faithful companion and turned back around. But again Windswept bit down, very hard, on his shoulder and yanked. Haldir whirled and fell.

"I demand you to stop! Knock it off." Haldir growled pushing his horse away.

On the third time Windswept knocked Haldir around, the elf wrenched the rains and pulled the snorting horse to a tree and tied him up.

"Sleep well." Haldir said to the protesting horse and went back to setting up his camp.

Windswept continued to whinny and rock back and forth trying to pull himself free. Haldir paid no attention as he unbraided his hair and allowed the silver gold to flow freely around his shoulders. Not even bothering to change clothing, Haldir laid down to find rest. He would not find much rest for no matter what he did; Haldir's thoughts remained on Naomie.

Then a feeling came to his heart ... or was it his soul? Haldir longed to feel her body against his in a warm embrace. He wished for her to sleep, protected in his arms, during a wintry snow storm. There were so many things that hit his heart that Haldir wished to do with the princess that he may, now, never accomplish. Haldir growled and tossed as he tried to bat these thoughts away from his mind. She had been the one who rejected him. But then ... why ... why did his heart suffer? Haldir stopped and sat up.

"You are the March Warden of mighty 'Lorien. March Warden!!! You do not allow a she elf to affect you like this! You are a Captain! Do not trifle with these stupid ideas." Haldir hissed to himself. Windswept whinnied as if to laugh at his masters words.

"It is not funny. She is just a she elf. Nothing more and nothing less. She can die and I should not care." Haldir growled at the horse.

"You do not mean that" the horse's eyes said as Windswept pervade the elf.

Haldir, now very upset with Windswept, got up and stalked off into the woods. He found a small clearing and began to go through a series of battle moves. If he could not reason his mind into thinking of something else other than the events of that day, then he would simply exhaust it.

The morning was chilly and a light mist hung over the forest. Haldir awoke with the dawn. By the first sing song of the birds, Haldir was mounting his horse and ready to leave. In his last fleeting thoughts, his mind hissed and he cursed Naomie's name.

Yea I didn't like that chapter. Sorry but I don't know how to make it better. Review and no flames.


	21. I Didn't Want To Let You Go

Authors note: Ok this is another chapter that is really stupid and slow. It just is to tide you guys over until Thursday, since I missed last Thursday do to Thanksgiving!

Disclaimer: None is mine.

Reviewers:

Haldir's Heart n' Soul: Yup. Well he will get her in the end … or will he?

Luthien: If you get this far I whish to thank you so much! Yea it is my 1st story and it sucks but I am glad that you only had 4 problems with it. There have been so many people who have reviewed and instead of being nice and just pointing out the crap, they go all out and end up flaming me. Thank you for how strait forward and to the point you were. That is always a great help.

Cap'n: You have a beautiful country! I got to vacation in London last year, and now I cant wait to go back! It was so pretty. I stayed in a hotel across from Hyde Park. You are so right, I am American, and I live in Colorado to be exact. But I so want to move to London … everyone was so nice when we were there. I'm glad you liked the horse. He's based off of my own show horse, Dracula. See you next chapter! And thanks.

Legolasndcolorblue: Well this one should be the same speed, and it sucks but it is just a filler chapter until Thursday. I think that it will get better though,,, at least I hope it will.

Nevvy: You are great! You always bring a smile to my face! Yea Hal. Goes back don't worry about that. You so suck!!! I have always wanted to live in California!!!!!! It just looks like you guys have way too much fun!!! Do you surf? I so want to learn!! I live in Colorado so the closest that I have come to surfing is snowboarding … and I'm not too bad at that.

The Huntress: I love your name!!! It's so good to have more people review who actually likes the story. Keep reading and thanks!!!

Now on with the story!

Chapter 20: I didn't want to let you go

Naomie stumbled through the halls of the great palace, not caring where she was wandering to. For a brief second the elleth thought about visiting Arwen, who had become her closest confidant, but she thought better of it and continued down the hall towards the gardens. She stopped dead in her tracks when she hurd laughter floating to her from the gardens. Peering around a column, Naomie saw both of Elrond's sons.

They had also become Naomie's friends yet at that moment Naomie did not desire there non stop happiness. She watched as the eldest (A/N ok I have no clue which ones older Elladan or Elrohir?) Elladan raise a basin full of water above a door that was frequently traveled through. Naomie pitied the next elf that would walk though that doorway. Still feeling sick, the she elf drifted to yet another part of the great home. She thanked the heavens to see that the library was empty. Her feet drifted to where the broken blade of Narsil once lay. Taking a seat next to the railing of the balcony, Naomie stared out at the night sky.

'Haldir will be a first of the way home.' She thought as her eyes scanned the mountains opposite her. Silently tears drifted down her cheeks as she tried to see a hint of the March Warden, but not even her elf eyes could see that far.

Slowly the princess pulled the small ring from her robes; the one Haldir had left in her custody. Pain filled her chest as she could hear her heart beat. Naomie squeezed the ring tightly in her palm as she tried to picture her March Wardens face. Silently she prayed that Haldir would come back to her, but with cold irony she realized that he never would, for what she wanted, she herself had pushed away.

But before that pain of loss came to her, another emotion did. Cold anger. Rumil himself had told her that Haldir had been with Vanity all night.

Naomie closed her eyes and listened to the whisper of the wind. The speech that was lost in time came through the room as the wind rustled about. Everything ached. This was all Haldir's fault. He was the cause for all her pain and anguish. What had she done to him to deserve this? Her body began to shake as she fought back her tears. She would not cry tears for him … yet she did.

Ok I know it sucked but the next chapters longer.


	22. The Journey Comes to an End

It's a Mothers Day Miracle! Happy Mothers Day!

Author's Note: Ok yea everyone who ever read this probably hates me and will never read this again, I am sorry. I can not promise any more chapters soon after this one, but this story WILL be finished. And at the end of this month I will resume a normal updating bases, but until that time I can promise nothing, sorry.

Disclaimer: Nope nay, don't own anything … well maybe something's but nothing really cool.

Reviewers:

Luthien: thank you so much for getting me to start this up again, you are truly awesome! I shall try to meet your requirements in your last review, but I may have lost my writers way so I can not promise anything! ;) But I am still glad that you are thinking of this story!

The Cap'n: flying is not really that bad, I used to hate it too, but then I had to spend over 6 hours in an air bus to get to your country and I kind of got over that fear of flying! Thanks for reviewing, and hopefully you are still out there!

Legolasndcolorblue: are you still there? I know that this has not been posted in ages but I plan to finish this story! Hang in there!

To the Huntress, Haldir's Heart n' soul, and Nevvy: I hope you guys are still out there! I AM going to finish this!

Chapter 21: The Journey Come to an End

Haldir road two days strait, the snow was harsh and ripped through the wilderness like a starved wolf through meat. 'Lorien was a blustery white glow, the trees moaned under all the weight of the snow storm. Haldir slowed his horse as he came towards the boarders. His eyes scanning the near pitch whiteness for the forms of guards. Then out of the grey of the trees came two smiling elves, jumping down from the nearest watch tower.

"Where is she?" Orphin asked with a wary tone.

"She must be struggling behind in this storm, only Saron himself could make it through this in a strait line!" Rumil bellowed over the roar of the snow, casting his gaze out over his brother's shoulder, his gaze hopeful.

"She did not come?" Rumil stated after a long silent passed, the wind being the only brave thing to speak, and even it took a quieter tone.

Haldir did not answer, just sat on his mount staring down at his two brothers. If he had been anyone else, he would have broken down right on the spot and wailed like a child that had lost its mother. That is IF he had been anyone else. But the truth of the matter was, he was Haldir, protector of 'Lorien and would not do such a thing, and his brothers wee in front of his. Swallowing his misery, Haldir jumped from Windswept and stood shakily on his feet.

"She is set in her way. I do not think that she will ever come." Haldir said simply, emotion gone … sort of. His heart gave cry as both his brothers bowed there heads in sorrow.

"I am sorry, brother. I had truly hoped that this romance idea would take a course and come to work. Her absence, I am shore, will be sourly felt." Rumil said with a glance to Orphin who was now staring at the ground.

The storm had developed into a small blizzard, but was not as noisy as it had been, now the wind continued on in a low, grieving tone.

Haldir nodded at Rumil's words. He did not feel well enough to stay and have his brother's pity, so in one quick leap Haldir was re-mounted.

"Wait! We shall go with you. Our shift is ending." Rumil called behind Haldir.

Without a word Haldir continued on, not allowing Rumil the notion that he had herd. Haldir reached the city in a matter of hours. Heaving a sigh of regret in the guise of relief, Haldir road on into the stables. Once Windswept was properly taken care of Haldir marched up to his rooms. The notion of going to Celeborn and begging him to order Naomie back to 'Lorien passed through Haldir's mind, but then he realized how childish that sounded. As he stood at his doors he turned to see the now empty rooms across from his own. Memories flooded Haldir's mind as his vacant eyes fixed on the double doors. Feeling sick, Haldir hurried into his room and properly heaved up all over his oak floored entry hall. (A.N. ok I don't know if elves through up, but in my fantasy world they do, if that offends anyone let me know … be nice please)

Falling to the floor Haldir turned his thoughts to himself. 'What cold irony is this?' he thought, 'that I should suffer for what Naomie has lost.' He glared down as more "stuff" came up and painfully into view. The dim moonlight cast a ghostly glow over all. The wind had stopped and now soft snow fell like souls on a midnight dance. Haldir began to clean up his mess as he thought of his life. If only the Battle for Helm's Deep had ended it long ago (Yea Haldir DOES NOT DIE! So this is after the ring thing, I know that this means that a lot of things are wrong, but please deal.) When the task was finished Haldir through the dirtied towel into the waist basket and walked to his wardrobe.

Pulling out a plan black tunic and leggings, Haldir dressed and sat at his desk. Picking up a quill, the elf went to begin a letter to no one in particular, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Slowly raising Haldir allowed a small handmaiden in, Galadriel's handmaiden.

"Yes?" Haldir asked

"My lord, the lady and lord whish your presents for a meeting. Tis very urgent. They did not say why, just to tell you to make hast in your time to join them. They await you in the throne room. Hurry, you must come!" the maiden begged him in all of one breath. Before Haldir could ask questions he was rushed out of the sanctuary of his rooms. The lord and lady had never been this insistent before. Haldir feared the worst. What if it was something about Naomie? Haldir panicked as his mind took control.

And that is it right now; there will be more, like I said this story will be ended!


	23. Between Brothers

Author's Note: Yes, again another chapter, but remember that this may not last, tomorrow I go back to what the world calls school and then I shall be lost in it for a while, so I will try to keep up like this, but I still make no promises.

Disclaimer: own nothing.

Reviewers:

Luthien: I love you soooooo much! I'm glad that you liked the whole "sick" idea apposed to weeping; I just can't see Haldir (the Craig Parker version) crying, but getting frustrated to the point of being sick yes. SAT And ACT testing really does suck, but I am scheduled to re take them this summer too, I plan to take them as many times as I can.

To anyone else who may review, I'll thank you on the next chapter!

Chapter 22: Between Brothers

Rumil strode along the corridor trying to ketch up with Orphin.

"Why do you think that Naomie did not continue … what ever they had going between them … with Haldir?" the younger asked, worry apparent in his voice.

"I do not know. All that I have the knowledge to is that Haldir will grieve, after all he has not had a … shall we say 'friend' … in a while. I fear he may even greave worse this time." Orphin said quietly as they took a sharp turn and began the long climb up towards there brothers rooms.

"I wish she had stayed." Rumil said flatly.

"I must admit, as do I. they seemed to be very well matched. My heart saddens not to see her in the gardens anymore. She was truly a … quaint … maiden. I only hope Haldir will move on." Orphin said, voice hiding something.

"Now, Orphin, I know that you believe that, but you are not saying something." Rumil said looking to his brother, Orphin sighed.

"Indeed. Although I believe full heartedly what I have said, I do hide something." Orphin said.

"And the hidden secret would be?" Rumil prodded with a raised eyebrow.

"I hate to even think it. … But … I told Haldir that he should not get involved! I even begged him not to. I do not whish to see him hurt again! We sat helpless as Haldir laid dieing, do to his last … relationship's cruelty, so long ago! We just watched him waist away! Nothing we could do or say would help. I have no desire to do that again! You are too young to remember when mother died, but I do. Haldir swore to her that he would protect and raise us. Now it is we who must protect him, the only problem with that is he does not wish to be protected. I told him not to do this! I did, twas me who was the voice of reason. And now I fear that, since no one took my warning, Haldir may be loosing a battle that perhaps he was never meant to win. And I just do not want to watch." Orphin broke off and glared up the stairs at his brother.

Rumil had stopped dead, three or four steps above Orphin. He was speechless. His heart pounded in his ears as thoughts of the last "incident" with Haldir's love life came into mind. Shaking out the memories that threatened to break into tears, Rumil looked back to his brother.

"Do you think that Haldir will become ill again?" Rumil questioned.

Orphin looked out at the growing night.

"Indeed, I do. I fear he will not come out victorious this time. It was a luck the last time that saved him. This time it shall take a full fledged miracle. Do you not since it?" Orphin breathed as his eyes sparkled with tears.

"What is it that you speak of? Since what?" Rumil panicked.

Orphin stood not speaking for many moments. He tried in vain to get the tears from his eyes but they continued to fall.

Rumil freely wept at the idea of losing his brother.

"It has already begun. Haldir is already falling from strength." Orphin whispered.

Taking in a deep breath Rumil clamped his hand to Orphin's shoulder. Orphin spun around and looked at his youngest brother.

"We will not allow him to die. We did not at Helms Deep and shall not forsake him now." Rumil breathed as they both nodded.

That's it, maybe another chapter this coming up weekend, but I do not know.


	24. The Summons

Important: There is a small portion of rape, nothing graphic just pieces of speech talking about it, you've been warned!

Disclaimer: Thou falleth, I own nothing.

Authors note: Ok here on end there should be an update as of every week but I do not know … you know me and updates! ; but I will most certainly put my all into getting this story done. Alright this chapter gets a little confusing … I had to read it over 3 times to get what I was trying to put down, and I have tried to re write it but it is no use; please don't kill me for the confusion!

Reviews:

Davet: Well thank you! It is almost over and I think that you will be happy with the outcome: )

Nevvy: Thanks I am soooooo glade that you are still with this! Soon you can relax … it is almost to the end … the … uh … "happy ending".

LegolasnD: Sorry to say, no mind blowing stuff … it is just coming to the end. But it will be finished so that should account for something!

Luthien: Yea, he needs a big hug. I'm totally hyped that you are hyper! Makes a lot of people change to a good mood when people are hyper and happy.

Haldir's Heart: It is almost over, thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 23: The Summons

Haldir rushed down the corridor after the young handmaiden. Haldir was able to straiten himself just as he slid in front of the double doors; they slowly and gracefully were pulled opened to reveal the throne room.

Sitting on the raised dais was a calm looking Galadriel, as serine as ever with her mysterious white glow. But beside her a war raged, Celeborn was furious and seemed ready to pounce and kill any poor soul that was near him. Haldir feared what this meeting would entail. Was Celeborn that angry that Haldir had gone to Rivendell without permission?

"Haldir, do you understand why you have been called fourth?" Galadriel asked in the most airy voice that the Marchwarden had ever herd her use.

"Nay, My Lady" Haldir all but mumbled.

Celeborn rose in a flurry of silver and white robes.

"In all of the years that you have served us, I was never capable of believing that you, Haldir, had enough disrespect to us to do what you have done! How you could do this to any female is beyond my comprehension, you have broken a heart and my very bloods at that! And now you have committed an even more ravenous crime!" Celeborn growled gazing at Haldir with a wintry stair.

"Celeborn, husband, Haldir is telling the truth, he knows nothing." Galadriel said softly.

Haldir was a bit confused at the last statement and stared in shame, knowing at least enough that he was the one being charged with breaking Naomie's heart, and something much worse … what had he done? He was terribly confused.

Celeborn snorted. "Well perhaps was should refresh his mind, my dear." Celeborn shot at Galadriel, then turning to Haldir, "while my kin was being attacked by orcs, you, Marchwarden, in your room trying to rape Vanity." Celeborn hissed.

Haldir felt his blood run cold, again he felt sick. Why would he be accused of such a thing? Why could Celeborn even think this?

"My Lord! I would never –"Haldir was cut short by the raise of Galadriel's hand.

"Peace Haldir. Vanity came to us and explained that you seduced her and then proceeded to have your way with her, as she opposed it. All we wish is to listen to your side of this horrid account. You will not be judged until both sides have been played out." The Lady stated.

Haldir nodded and retold his accounts of the tale. At the end of his story, the slender elf bowed and waited.

"This is a serious accusation, as you know. I myself believe you, Haldir, you have always been truthful and your nature is not malice as this accusation clamed. But until we can find the true answer, I regret to say that you must be taken off duty. You will stay in your quarters and only I, Celeborn or your brothers may see you. Your food and drink shall be brought to you by one of those who I have spoken of. You can also call this punishment for disobeying out orders or remaining in 'Lorien. On a less ravenous note, I am under the impression that you spoke to Naomie?" Galadriel said as he husband spoke to the Marchwarden via his mind,

'Why my friend, my brother? Did you truly do as the shelf purposed? She showed us the marks, they were there. I do not wish to believe her but the evidence is right there in black and blue.' The voice mourned inside Haldir's head.

Haldir pleaded in his thoughts, his lord could not believe this accusation! Haldir was pulled from his begging by Galadriel, as she presented her question.

"Aye, I did speak to her. We … she has decided that it is best if we avoid each other." Haldir answered.

Galadriel raised an eyebrow. Her eyes went soft and her voice took on a mournful, mother like tone.

"Shall you be alright, Haldir?" she questioned.

"Aye, of course my Lady." Haldir nodded.

"Is she well?" Celeborn asked with more friendliness than before.

"Nay, she is not. She looks like death itself." Haldir said bluntly.

Celeborn nodded gravely.

"We shall accompany you to your rooms, Haldir." Galadriel said as she rose with Celeborn.

Haldir nodded and waited for his Lord and Lady to reach where he was standing. Continuing they walked towards his room.

When they reached the entry hall of Haldir's rooms, he opened the door and stood by as the Lord and Lady walked in. after they sat, as did Haldir, none spoke. Haldir waited impatiently. While Celeborn glared out the window and Galadriel sat smiling.

"I must go. I am certain you, my love, wish to stay?" Celeborn asked as he got to the door.

"I shall stay. I must speak to Haldir. I will not be long." The Lady whispered as Celeborn nodded and left.

"You wished to speak with me, Lady?" Haldir asked.

"I do not believe that you did as Vanity has foretold, but these are serious charges and you will of course, forgive us for "house arrest", will you not?" she said gently.

"I understand, Lady. May I ask, why do you believe me?" Haldir asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed I do, sleep well, Marchwarden." She said, avoiding the question as she left him alone.

Haldir sat brooding on what Galadriel had said, which was not a whole lot. Eventually he did retire to bed, but there he found no rest. All night his thoughts traveled back and fourth to that she elf so far away in Imladris. Had she been so sick because of the attack? Or was it souly because of a broken heart? He had once looked as such, almost died of a broken heart, had he caused that pain? Shivering he tried to drown out those thoughts. But as he tried his heart began to weaken. His stomach began to sqwerm and soon he found himself back in the washroom sick of heart, and all for the one that he loved, and had lost.

Ok that is it, I know that it was very confusing and to maybe unconfuse y'all here's a quick summery of events:

Vanity told the Lord and Lady that Haldir had tried to rape her on that night … chapter 13, 14, or 15 … Haldir is oblivious and when Celeborn and Galadriel confront him he pretty much gets a spanking, but they do not believe Vanity. Soo, does that sum it up? Look for the next chapter soon at a computer near you!


	25. Understandings

Important: Again there is dialogue about rape and a few unsanitary words, not that many but you have been warned!

Disclaimer: Nothing … just nothing.

Authors note: Ok everyone hates me, I am shore, I promised to be better at the updating and I have totally been so busy with homework that I have neglected you, my lovely reviewers. I am so sorry and will try not to keep doing this! Please don't whish bad tidings atop my head, I am so sorry!

Reviewers:

Angelsfyre1: I am so glad that someone agrees with my ideas on spelling, hopefully everyone who has read my story to this point can see that it has at least gotten a little better, I hope and think. Thank you for the review and keep with me, I shall try not to lack in my updating.

Luthien: thank you for also sticking with me! Well it is almost over as I keep saying.

To all my other reviewers: thank you and I shall stop the long waits for new chapters!

Chapter 24: Understandings

Rumil and Orphin made the long trek up the steep silver stairs silently. Neither of them dared to speak to the other. As they reached the third door that lead to the corridor to there brothers rooms, they soon came close to crashing in with Lord Celeborn. Both brothers bowed there heads in greetings as Celeborn did the same.

"Your brother is under house arrest." The Lord informed them, neutrally.

Rumil and Orphin both stared with mouths a gape at the words that seemed to echo eerily through the halls.

"How … why?" the two young guards both asked at precisely the same time.

"Vanity has brought a clame to I and my wife that your brother tried to … rape her the night that Naomie and Elrond were attacked. They both have been questioned and now Haldir is under house arrest and Vanity is being … watched … monitored if you will." Celeborn explained.

"Our brother is incapable of partaking in such and act! You know this; you must see it in your heart, in our brother's eyes as to his innocence!" Orphin exploded.

"I do know this, and yes all that you say is true. But it is Haldir whose words that will not save him from the question of others and –"

Rumil cut his lord off impatiently.

"And Vanity is a whore; you know how much that she elf wanted Haldir's 'company' she has strived for it ever since his last … 'flings' exile. Why do you take her word above Haldir's? She is not the one who has devoted her life to your will; she is not the one who has given all her dreams to your cause!"

"Our brother has been nothing but loyal to you, my lord. And this is how you are to repay him … by arresting him?" Orphin said coolly but still diplomatically, maintaining all his anger.

Celeborn held up his hand for silence. Both brothers quieted and stared up at there lord in anger.

"I know all that you tell me. But we must abide by the rules of this government; they are there for a reason. And even though I am, and put my faith, into your brother's innocence we must remain well to the laws. Galadriel and I will bring justice to this case. Do not fear. We must look at all the evidence. And in the end if it comes to the point where we must chose over the two, which it should not, be aware … that Haldir has a much better sporting chance." Celeborn stated, a tone of upset and sadness setting into his voice.

"Are we allowed to see Haldir then?" Rumil asked after a long, very awkward, pause.

"You two are among the only ones who may see him, at this point." Celeborn answered.

"Who else is allowed, prey tell, to see him?" Orphin asked indignantly.

Celeborn stood for a long moment just studying the two, and then said;

"You, I and Galadriel, no other." Celeborn said softly.

"Ah. I see. In that case, may we be dismissed to see our dishonorable brother?" Orphin quipped in a sardonic snap.

"Of course. He is in his room." Celeborn said moving out of the two's way with some note of tolerance in his voice.

Rumil and Orphin nodded and left.

"Why on earth would she say such things?" Rumil asked with a frustrated growl.

"To make Haldir's life miserable." Orphin snorted.

"She will suffer. Moving on, why do you think Naomie did not come back with Haldir?" Rumil asked.

"Well, he did try to kill her … on accident … I suppose." Orphin sniffed as he looked up the stairs.

"Yes. I do not think that I would be too eager to jump on a horse and ride off into the sunset with someone who had tried to kill me either." Rumil sighed as he marched up the stairs ahead of Orphin.

"Indeed" Orphin nodded.

"She seemed really upset when we got her to Rivendell … and ... well I told her … uh … what Haldir had been doing and why he was not with us when we found her …" Rumil said.

"You told her? Smooth, my dear brother, no wonder why she was upset … I would feel angry and sad too if I found that someone I had feelings for was with someone else as I was almost eaten by Orcs." Orphin said in a worried tone as his head shacked in an upset nod.

"I do not think that you should have told her where Haldir was when we saved her." Orphin resumed.

"Mayhap I should not have, but it just slid out when she asked … I could not lie to her … not when she was in that condition. I was too worried for her health at the time." Rumil said defeated.

"You should have thought of her future health, some times fibbing is a better road to go to save the heart, my little brother." Orphin as he leapt in front of Rumil and ran up the stairs to take the lead.

"In future I will try to remember that." Rumil nodded then screwed his face up into a look of determination as he placed it in a dusty memory.

Orphin laughed and continued up the stairs.

As the two brothers emerged into the hall they were met by the Lady.

"My lady." Both bowed.

"Rumil, Orphin." She whispered.

"Do you know what has become of your brother?" she asked in a wispy voice.

"Indeed we do." Rumil answered.

"Do not fear, Rumil. He shall be cleared of all charges soon." Galadriel said, smiling encouragingly.

"We will trust in your … and lord Celeborn's … judgment." Orphin agreed.

"Yes. He has retired for the night but you may see him if you wish." She stated.

"I fear for him. He has already shown signs of heart ache. We must do everything in our power to ashore that he will not fall into a hole too big for his climbing abilities … you, I am shore, remember what happened last time?" Galadriel said sadly, despair apparent in her eyes.

"We do my lady, and fear the same." Orphin whimpered.

"Well then you know not to allow him to slump. I fear that this house arrest business may take more from his ego and hope. So I have given you two the time off that is required to stay with him until we find our answers. Try to cheer him up as mush as possible." She instructed.

"We shall, my lady." Rumil said.

"Well I shall leave you here. Good night, my guardians." Galadriel stated and then slowly drifted away.

"Well come on, lets go to bed if he has already done so." Orphin yawned turning to follow the lady back down the stairs.

"Oh, all the way back down those stairs!" Rumil whined as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Yea, down all those stairs. But we don't have to walk." Orphin said with a mischievous grin.

"We are grown elves, dear brother. If you are thinking what I think that you are thinking … oh never mind!" Rumil started to say, as Orphin climbed onto the banister.

"We may be grown, but it still does not stop us." Orphin stated as he pushed off and left his brother to stare as he slid down.

"See you at the bottom." Orphin called up to Rumil.

"Wait for me!" Rumil yelled as he jumped to join his brother.

Well that is all, my dear friends … until next time!  
Please review.


	26. Band of Brothers

Important: Same as the last two, by now hopefully you know ;)

Disclaimer: Nothing … one day when I take over the world, but nothing right now.

Authors note: Cha Totally …

Reviewers:

Haldir's Heart: You are not mad at my plot twist are you? Or are you just frustrated that Galadriel and Celeborn are acting so idiotically? Whatever the case may be, thank you for reviewing … it is very interesting. Hopefully you keep reading, Smile.

KurandRobGirl: Well thank you, it is nice to see a new name on the review list. Keep up reading and reviewing, thanks!

Haldir: You know who you are, thank you, gave me warm and fuzzy bats in my stomach, I'm leaking … so glad that you still read, we must do funny stories soon! Simply must. You should finish YOUR story. Talk to you later, Old Sport.

Luthien: LOL, thanks I wanted to put up the idea that this whole house arrest thing is not that bad, and to give some of my readers a laugh. Don't worry, Haldir will think of some way to get out of this arrest thing. Keep reviewing.

Chapter 25: Band of Brothers

Haldir was awoken by two very annoying voices in the morning hours, growling at the mocking of the two.

"Captain, Oh Captain. Sleeping Beauty …" Rumil's voice teased as Haldir felt his blankets pulled off of him.

Haldir growled, he did not feel well enough to put up with this, nor did he wish to. Not to minchin the fact that he had two very cheerful idiots in his sleeping quarter calling him 'Sleeping Beauty.'

"Be silent, and go away!" Haldir growled into his pillows.

"Do you not feel well?" Orphin asked with a hidden worry in his tone.

"No," Haldir hissed as he snatched the pillow that Rumil was slowly pulling away from him.

Rumil stepped back and looked at Orphin.

"It is not what you are thinking; I simply obtained no sleep last night that is all." Haldir said as he sat up.

Rumil immediately burst out laughing, as Orphin tried to conceal a smile.

Haldir glared, "What are the two of you idiots laughing at?" he snarled.

Both Rumil and Orphin stopped laughing long enough to both mutter, "You."

Haldir got up and moved to the mirror. Closing his eyes in annoyance he realized what was so funny. Half of his night shirt had somehow been tucked into his breaches during the night while the other half hung loosely down, his usually neat and perfectly arranged hair was tussled and most of it stood up in a lick on the side of his head.

The eldest elf let out a sigh of torment and quickly pulled his shirt up and fixed his hair in two quick motions. Slowly Haldir turned and sat back down on his bed, both brothers still silently laughing.

"I suppose that you herd?" Haldir asked.

"Yes. Couldn't keep to yourself, could you?" Rumil said with a grin. Orphin swung out his elbow into the youngest rib, to not offend there brother, but Haldir was already smiling.

"Apparently not." He said glumly.

"Ah cheer up. You'll shortly be cleared." Orphin said.

Haldir just shook his head.

"It is not that." He said sullenly.

Rumil and Orphin both glanced and knew strait off what Haldir's sadness was about.

"She is not wroth it brother. So do not let her get to you." Orphin broke the silence.

"No you are right; I shall not let her get to me." Haldir murmured.

"Good. So … we can't go anywhere." Orphin said.

"It is exactly like when we were elflings! Only I am not leaving surprises in my undergarments, Orphin, you're not biting on your toes, and Haldir is not drooling as much." Rumil snorted getting a fleet of pillows and one knife throne at him.

"Are you certain that you are not still making a mess in your breaches, brother?" Haldir sniffed, personally offended at the drooling remark.

"Indeed and I was not the one who bit his toes, it was you." Orphin snorted.

Rumil glared at the both of them.

"Well what are we going to do?" Orphin whined restlessly.

"No clue, I usually am not in arrest." Haldir shrugged feeling better as the sun climbed into the sky.

"A game?" Rumil offered.

"What kind?" Orphin said, frustrated.

"Chess?" Haldir offered.

"Haldir, you are March Warden and captain of the LothLorien guard! I would think that you above all other guards would know how to count by now, there are three of us. See my dear brother this number is three…" Rumil stated, raising three fingers into the air. "… Chess is a game for two people, see this is two …" Rumil began to raise two fingers into the air.

"Raise those fingers and you shall only have three on that hand …" Haldir hissed.

Orphin smiled as his brother quickly pulled his fingers into a fist.

"We could play …" Orphin was cut off but Rumil,

"Spin the bottle!" Rumil shouted as if he had found the cure for a cold.

Both Haldir and Orphin began to shout there disagreement.

"We shall NOT play that, Rumil." Orphin growled. "I refuse, and there are no maidens present."

"We could play …" Rumil started again but Haldir was the one to cut in this time.

"No. you have been officially removed from trying to figure out what we shall play." Haldir stated.

"How about a game of cards?" Orphin suggested.

"Fine, that shall keep us busy at least some of the time." Haldir nodded.

"That's not fair! You two are better at it than I am!" Rumil whined.

"Neither of us really care." Orphin laughed.

A week had passed, of nothing but card playing and … well … card playing. Haldir had become progressively lazier and did not seem to care about that. Nothing had been said, so he was still under house arrest, and he was becoming increasingly tired of his brothers.

"So …" Orphin asked Haldir as they sat at the window and watched the rain poor.

"what." Haldir growled.

"Nothing …" Orphin said realizing the contempt in his brother's voice.

"I am going to bed." Haldir stated and left the room, slamming his door in the process.

"Notice how he has gotten?" Rumil asked.

"Indeed. This house arrest business is really getting to him." Orphin agreed.

"He has gained weight too, and not the wonderful muscly kind, the kind that the mortal kings accomplish on getting. Our brother never has acted like this… never. We must do something." Rumil cried.

"Yes, and that wait that he gained went strait to his gut, I bet he couldn't run even if his life depended on it." Orphin said as the two laughed.

"Galadriel is to come tonight. All she said was that she had good news." Rumil said with hope.

"Galadriel will be surprised by Haldir's new look I dare say." Orphin muttered.

"Indeed, oh well, it is his own fault if you think of it." Rumil said.

"Well I do not know about that, but he will have to train a bit harder once he can get back to the fields. Pudginess is not the best thing for an elf, and least of for a Captain of an army." Orphin said.

"True to that statement, let us retire to our own homes." Rumil sniffed as they both left.

Ok that was my attempt at a funny chapter … I do not think that I do comedy very well but please tell me if you liked it, if you didn't … well review please! Thanks for reading!


	27. You Look Terrible

Disclaimer: Not mine, but one day … Mwahahaha!

Author's note: Ok, there are probably no people who are interested in this anymore, but I realized that it is almost finished, so I should try to complete it. If there is anyone out there that has read this, I am sorry for delaying in this story, I make no promises on finishing this but I am willing to try.

Reviewers:

Shelbz: ok, you are the one who got me on the idea of finishing this so, this chapter goes out to you! I hope that you're still out there!

KurandRobgirl: Well hopefully you are still reading, it's almost done and I have a good feeling that you will get to see what happens.

Haldir's Heart and Soul: If you're still out there, thanks! I am almost done! Hope you might find this and continue reading.

Luthien: Hope your still out there!

Anyone Else I may have forgotten: I'm glad that you are reading this and look forward to your reviews

As always: NO FLAMES!

Chapter 26: You Look Terrible

Haldir awoke to a soft knock on his door:

"Come in." he growled into the air.

The door opened and two figures walked in. Galadriel seemed as happy as could be, and her husband seemed in high spirits. They stopped in front of the elf as he sat up slowly. Realizing who the figures were, the March Warden sprung from the bed and saluted as quickly as possible.

"Do not look to formalities, Haldir, you may lay back down." Galadriel said, as her delicate eyebrows rose in shock and worry.

Haldir looked terrible; there was no swift and soft way to put it. He almost looked as disorganized a disheveled as a human, devoid of his normally subtle grace. Galadriel smiled, none the less, and softly chided herself for almost speaking her minds notices. Celeborn, on the other hand was not as subtle about his surprise.

"You look terrible! It almost aperies that you were hit by a stampede of orcs on wrags!" the lord said, not hiding his amazement at the least.

Haldir stared incuriously at his lord, shocked that Celeborn would blurt out something of that magnitude.

"Well, you do, Haldir." Celeborn said simply.

"We have news, Haldir." Galadriel said with a knowing smile, before her husband could say another word.

"And that would be?" Haldir hissed, offended by his lord's attitude.

"Now don't get so agitated, we have good news, that is to say." Celeborn smiled.

"Indeed, it is of a great news." Galadriel added. "Your name has been cleared, you have been placed back on the boarder patrol and will regain your title next week." She added.

Haldir sat staring at the two as if he did not understand.

"F-r-e-e" Celeborn emphasized as if he were speaking to a child.

"We looked over the information and evidence that Vanity gave, and found it to be a gross exaggeration of facts. She has been moved to the other side of Lorien. There should be little reason for either of you two to interact with each other." Galadriel explained.

At this Haldir smiled, he was ready to go back to normal. "Thank you my Lady, My Lord." He said bowing again.

"We can see that you were asleep, we shall depart, just wished to inform you of the pleasant news." Galadriel whispered.

"You know, you should try to lose some weight and trim back up before you go back on boarder duty, cant just hand the orcs a meal, now can we." Celeborn chuckled, as he was pulled out of the emendate reach of Haldir by Galadriel.

Haldir moved to the door as the Lord and Lady left. As Haldir moved in front of his washroom mirror, his reflection made him do a double take. The elf that stared back at him had the most yellow, and unhealthy skin, the blonde hair was dirty and out of its regular places. Haldir snarled, Celeborn had been right about his appearance. The weight that hung on Haldir's frame was not the usual solid mass of muscle, but wobbly fat. Just sitting there all that time under house arrest had done nothing for the March Warden. Slowly Haldir turned and began to fill the bathing tub with water stored. It was cold, Haldir hadn't wished to put the basin over a fire, and he prepared himself for the cold plunge. As he reclined in the water, he allowed all of his cares to slip away …. But, like a static, they all fell back into his mind. Naomie …. Was she doing alright? What had become of her, secretly he hoped she was well. His memory flooded back to the ring he had left behind. Had the she elf had time to think about what he had pleaded? Would she forgive his trespass? Hours slipped by as Haldir fathomed words to say to her, actions to take.

Emerging from the tub, Haldir quickly braided his hair, and dried off, placing his regular black legging and grey tunic on. Boots on, Haldir quickly walked out of his set of rooms. He did not know where he was going, or what forces lead him, yet he continued. Then he realized that he must see Naomie on more time, one last plead.

Ok I know its short, but there are more chapters!


	28. The Company of Lord Elrond

Disclaimer: See others

Author's note: Ok, there are probably few people who are interested in this anymore, but I realized that it is almost finished, so I should try to complete it.

As always: NO FLAMES!

Chapter 27: Company of Lord Elrond

The breeze was chill and rain fell softly over Naomie as she walked threw the gardens. There was a strange stillness to the air. All was quiet in the palace. Arwen had traveled back to the city of man, to rejoin her husband; both Elladan and Elrohir were gone off on diplomatic ventures to Mirkwood and Lorien. Naomie had never in her life felt so alone, but in that instant of listening to the pitter patter of rain, the forlorn sound of distant thunder, she felt like the only one in all the worlds. Her physical strength had returned and now she was that of once she was, outside. Her thoughts never lingered off of Haldir. He consumed every waking and sleeping notion of her existence. Her heart wept at the though of him. It made her sick, just to know of what she lost. She had herd that elves could die of heart ache, but had never really belived it. It felt, certainly, that she was dieing of just that, but she vowed that she would not let that come to pass.

Taking her normal seat on an ivy covered bench under an arch of willow branches, Naomie studied the beautiful garden. Pulling her black cloak tight around her, Naomie thought of how funny it was that elves could just travel to the grey havens and from there back to Valanor and leave all this behind. The city of Imladris was truly a beautiful one. A small brook trickled through the garden of willow and roses. The sent of rain and the delicate fog hung over the red stone walkways and gardening of the palace like the mist of time. As she watched the rain fall sadly to the brook next to her feet, the princess's thoughts drifted on to Haldir.

Her heart cried out for her to stop thinking of him, it would just hurt worse. But she could not. Every breath of wind against her cheeks linked her to his sweet breath, every laugh reminded her of the very few ones that he let slip. A stag snapped a branch under hoof as it approached the stream, its head high … event that reminded her of the elf's arrogance and pride. In everything she could see notations of Haldir.

These feelings were killing her inside. The memories of those happy moments were like wolves, tearing through her body, demolishing everything in there path. Everything bared down on the she elf's mind making her cry out softly. "You must not think of things of this nature! You are a princess, soon to be queen. It is not in your nature to allow something so self absorbed, such as the Captain to bother you." Naomie hissed to herself.

"My Lady, do you feel well?" Lord Elrond's voice broke Naomie free of her sadness.

"Very Well." She said nodding her head in a salute.

Elrond did the same as he stood. Naomie held her hand out in a gesture of desire for the lord to sit with her.

"Thank you." Elrond said as he took the seat.

"It is your kingdom after all, my lord. I only am taking residence here." Naomie pointed out, making Elrond laugh. He then turned serious again and looked at the disheartened elf next to him.

"You think of the March Warden, do you not?" he asked.

"Yes. I cannot seem to drive him from my mind." Naomie admitted.

Elrond gave the princess a worried stair. He did not know if he should continue on this path of conversation or not. Elrond had always hated making decisions such as these. Taking a deep breath, the lord quickly chose his words and continued.

"You can not drive him from your mind?" Elrond repeated with the raise of an eyebrow.

No words escaped the she elf, just a sad shake of the head.

"It is because you love him." Elrond pointed out after a moment of silence. He could see the angry tears of his acquaintance threatening to break within her eyes.

"I don't understand." Naomie finally growled as she fixed a small lily with a poisoned glare.

"Why?" Elrond persisted.

"There is no simple way for me to love him, I cannot." She said bitterly.

"You still have not answered my question. Why? Why can you not love him? What do you not understand?" Elrond whispered.

"He left. He tried to kill me! I should not "still" love him. I do not understand why I still hurt at the thought of his absence. It is illogical and rather stupid." Naomie let every word slip in a hatred of words.

The two sat as the rain grew harder and the water strummed. Neither willing to talk. Naomie's tears faded and she had turned a lighter color, if that was possible. Elrond studied her. In all of his years of healing the lord had lost only five elves in turn to heart break, he did not wish to see the Avalonian princess falter in such a way. She looked as if she had recovered, but in truth Elrond could see the dieing embers of her soul, fading. His heart went out to her. He wondered how Haldir was taking the separation.

"I feel as if I am being torn inside." Naomie finally said.

"Every thought of him tears a little more from my heart. With every day my heart has become weaker, there is less of it. I tell myself that I will not die of heart ache, and not die for him, but I can feel everything ending. I am dieing, and I don't wish to. It is not fair! Why does he effect me this way?" She asked looking back up at the lord. Her eyes shone with new tears but before they could fall the princess whipped them away.

"You love him. 'Tis as simple as that. No one wishes to die. Do not be afraid. I will not allow you to fade because of him, but I cannot stop your hearts natural process. My advice is for you to travel to Lorien, speak to him. He had some reason for journeying here. Perhaps you both can come to a sort of agreement?" Elrond offered but his words were no use, the saddened thing just shook her head.

"No. No, I can not do that. Tis a good idea, I give that to you, but we both agreed to never see one another again." Naomie said flatly.

"But what happens when you must see each other? You will always see him when you travel to your family, he will always be in the foreground. He is an imperial guard; hence he will be at every diplomatic event, everywhere." Elrond approached the problem from a different angle.

"But those events are when we will be in the company of others. That prospect does not bother me." She said.

"I understand. All I hope is that one day, you will be able to call each other friend." Elrond said with the sad shake of a head. Slowly the lord rose and, with one last glance, left the princess sitting in the garden to ponder her own thoughts.

Naomie sat in silence as she thought of the lords words; she vowed to herself that she would not allow Haldir to win.

There it is! Another chapter. Five more to go.


	29. Vanity’s back

Disclaimer: See others

Author's note: This is one of my least favorite chapters, I think that it sux, but its sort of a filler. K? Ok, there are probably few people who are interested in this anymore, but I realized that it is almost finished, so I should try to complete it.

As always: NO FLAMES!

Chapter 28: Vanity's back

Haldir walked through the deep woods fallowing the river. It felt so good to be out and free. His mind wandered around the prospect of Naomie. Did he dare go back and beg for forgiveness again? His pride told him to forget that idea of opportunity. He would never do that, it was a ridiculous idea. The woods were cold and the deep green seemed to glow. Haldir smiled as a bird flew next to him, twittering sweetly, and cooing. Naomie had probably already forgotten about him. He ashored himself that that was the case.

Sitting down on a rock, next to the slow flowing river, Haldir studied the sky, with its millions of stars all winking and twinkling. The March Warden stretched out and leaned back down against a tree. Movement to his right created the March Warden to jump and grab the bow that lay by his side. He relaxed as a small white wolf trotted out to the river, cautiously studying Haldir with apprehensive silver eyes.

Haldir looked away from the striking creature as it moved swiftly to drink the cold water. For a moment, in all the wolfs cold savagery and swift apprehension Haldir thought of Naomie. The March Warden cursed himself for that idea. She was a wolf after all, in some aspects, he felt hatred fro her, indeed he may even hate her.

'Now, you don't mean that, Haldir.' Said a soft voice in his head.

'Galadriel?' Haldir questioned.

'Yes.' The voice answered with a bit of amusement.

'What brings you into my mind, my lady?' Haldir asked instinctively bowing.

'Nothing of importance. You do not mean what you said, though.' Galadriel's voice was pleasant but had a hidden meaning.

'Not entirely, you are right, as always.' Haldir submitted.

There was a snapping of branches and Haldir bolted up as the wolf turned growling in defense.

Haldir's keen eyes darted to the many trees, something dangerous was out there. He could not see what had made the noise but he could hear the loading and soft grown of a bow being pulled. The wolf now cowered towards the river, eyes focused on something. Following the wolfs gaze Haldir was alarmed to see a she elf holding a bow ready to release strait at Haldir.

Haldir threw himself out of the way as the arrow was released strait at him, in doing so the wolf let out a howl as the arrow contacted with it instead of the March Warden.

"No matter, the wolf will make a nice caller for my cloak. Pity that I am so out of practice." An all too familiar voice echoed out.

Haldir had already gotten up and was in front of the cowering wolf with his sword drawn, in protection, pointing it towards the she elf. The elith walked casually towards the March Warden giving a distasteful glare.

"Get out of the way Haldir; we wouldn't want you to be caught in the crossfire. Or would we? It is either you that I shoot, and clame it to be an accident, or I can have just won a new fur coat. Your choice." Vanity hissed, stringing her bow with a new arrow and pointing it at Haldir.

With out another words notice the she elf let loose another arrow, Haldir, threw his hand out, and closed it around the lethal object. The arrow was touching his skin, a small prick; he thanked his heavens that he was able to catch the object.

"I will not miss again." Hissed Vanity as she progressed.

Standing, Haldir placed his sword up.

"Do not take another step, if you do value your life." Haldir hissed as Vanity reloaded.

The she elf stepped as close as she could and smiled menacingly.

"Well? What will you do?" she growled.

"You are not worth me being banished." Haldir growled, as he turned and scooped up the wounded animal.

"Well. Do you whish to know what your new name is in the village before I kill you?" Vanity growled as she raised the bow.

Haldir let out a sigh and turned, she wouldn't kill him, he thought. He glared at her and shrugged, the she elf knew that she had hit a nerve.

"On second thought, I don't think I should be the one to tell you." Vanity cackled as Haldir waited.

"Fine, then get out of my way and do put that bow down, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Haldir hissed.

"I am not moving, I will kill you, and do you think that I wouldn't?" Vanity growled pulling the string tight.

Haldir stepped closer and tried to step around her bow, but she quickly released the arrow, it struck a few inches to the side of Haldir's head deep in a tree. Haldir snarled, laid the wolf down and with all his might he threw himself on the she elf and was able to wrestle the bow from her, in one quick movement the March Warden snapped it in half and turning, picked the wolf back up and continued towards the city.

It was only when Haldir herd the she elf scream that he felt the cold hot sting of a dagger thrust into his back. The wolf yelped as they both tumbled to the ground.

'Help is on the way, Haldir.' Galadriel's voice whispered urgently in his mind, she had not left him.

Vanity continued to stab at him, Haldir dodging the best he could. The wolf had limped towards a large tree and was heading for a thicket about one hundred yards away. It was then that Haldir realized there was a post nearby; shorely they had seen the attack. Haldir hoped that they had. Feeling the dagger rip into him again, he wondered if anyone would make it to him before he either killed Vanity, or she him.

There it is! Another chapter. Four more to go. I don't think anyone is going to like this, but it's just filler.


	30. Back on Duty

Disclaimer: See others

Author's note: None

As always: NO FLAMES!

Chapter 29: Back on Duty

Rumil and Orphin sat on the tower watching a squirrel doing nothing but eat.

"Bet a limbass, (spelling?) That I can hit that squirrel with a grape." Rumil whispered.

Orphin got a mischievous grin on his face and said "You're on."

As Rumil went to through the grape Orphin stretched and yawned, hitting his brother in the back during the process, while sending the guard tumbling to the ground and the squirrel chattering higher into the tree.

Orphin burst out laughing as his brother did numerous flips, missing a few branches but then hitting the last branch. Rumil flipped trying to ketch himself but landed on his backside with a crash. He glared up at his brother as he climbed down.

"I don't see what's so funny brother, I could have been injured." Rumil growled.

"You don't? Well the idea that you could have been is a funny prospect. Clearly you were not in the right viewing arena to see the fun." Orphin breathed in between chuckles.

"Yes, well next time I will be the one laughing." Rumil said as he pulled himself off the ground and brushed leaves and mud off of himself.

"Aye! Aye! Someone approaching!" A voice yelled from above.

The two brothers herd the call and quickly found cover in the bushes.

"Can you see who or what is out there?" Rumil whispered.

"Tis …" Orphin squinted through the brush then his eyes widened. "Haldir!" the elf yelled as he jumped up and sprinted to where his brother and Vanity were fighting.

Haldir looked up to his brothers as they ripped Vanity from him. The wolf had made it to the base of the tower and was howling and growling as the other guardians came to help. Haldir could feel his back slick with blood and the gashes were on fire. With one quick glance to his brothers he let his eyes close in pain.

"He has been stabbed! And the wolf seems hurt as well." The faint voice of Rumil responded as Haldir felt himself raised.

"Always … stating … the … obvious." Haldir whispered threw clenched teeth.

"Quiet, brother." Orphin said.

Haldir kept his eyes on what was going on around him, there were his brothers looking to him, and one other elf with the wolf.

"We must get him to the tower, one healer is there … Brandl, I think. He may not be the best but he will do." Orphin directed as the two picked up there brother. Haldir realized that Vanity was in custody by a fourth guard.

"The wolf is injured as well." Haldir commented.

"What's up with the wolf?" Rumil asked.

Rumil and Orphin both looked. There brother could not seriously be ordering them to save the life of a wolf. But they realized that he was. "I'll help Lernaril with it." Came a voice that was coming toward them.

Celeborn and Galadriel stood in front of them assessing the situation. Celeborn in his grey leggings and tunic and Galadriel in an unusual set of black leggings and grey tunic.

Celeborn walked casually over to Lernaril and the wolf to help there.

Galadriel turned to Haldir.

"Do not fear, Haldir. You are in safe hands. Now rest." The lady said as she placed a tender white hand to Haldir's eyes.

"Take Vanity to the tower in the city, she shall be judged at a later date." Galadriel instructed.

"My lady, there is a wolf." Haldir continued.

"The wolf has been taken care of. You will see it in the morning." The lady whispered with a small smile. Haldir drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"What's going on with the wolf?" Rumil asked as he turned to the lord and lady, "How did you know my lady, my lord?" Rumil began but realized how stupid his question was and quickly stopped.

The March Warden was pulled up to the guard tower and was laid on a bed. Celeborn came in after the brothers and his wife with the wolf and laid it near the bed.

"Will he be alright?" Orphin asked worried.

"Of course. They both will." Galadriel added as she looked at the wolf that laid its head by Haldir's.

"You sent the wolf didn't you." Orphin said, understanding dawning in his eyes.

"Indeed we did. Your brother needed a bit more convincing." Galadriel answered gently.

"What's going on with the hairball wolf?" Rumil complained, no one payed attention.

Galadriel had been giving out orders as Celeborn studied the horizon.

"Will he awaken any time soon?" Rumil asked

"In the morning, a few hours from now." Galadriel answered.

"You must send message to us when he awakes. When he does awaken do not allow him to rise. He must sleep and rest. We will move him tomorrow when he is up and able." Celeborn explained.

"Do you know why Vanity did this?" Rumil asked.

"No, out of anger. Do not fear, she has been … taken care of." Galadriel whispered as she reached the door to the stairs.

"Well this has been an interesting day." Rumil commented as he sat down and looked at the wolf and Haldir.

"Indeed. Vanity has a pretty evil anger streak." Orphin agreed.

"Well I say we get some sleep and relive Lernaril in the morning." Orphin continued.

"I still don't get what's up with the bloody wolf." Rumil mustered.

Orphin just smiled.

That's it, there will be more soon. I have finished typing and just have to load the chapters up! Hope you liked! Review!


	31. Conversations with the Lady of Light

Disclaimer: See others

Author's note: None

As always: NO FLAMES!

Reviewers:

Haldir's Heart and Soul: Your still there! Aha! That makes me all the more happy to finish this! Sorry, but I had to put Haldir through a little more pain. Hope you're not too horribly mad; it ends happily though, if that makes you happy! In chapter 14: "Dual to end them all" Naomie and Haldir have a huge fight involving swords and that's when he try's to kill her. That's why she's in Imladris. I am so glad that you are still with me! I am going to finish it, it is all typed up I just have to update them!

Benz (tears of Scarlette): I am so glad that you took the time to read it and to review! Thanks you so much! And thanks for the kind words, they really are a motivator! Thanks! And I hope you enjoy the end.

Chapter 30: Conversations with the Lady of Light

The days had passed by, and Haldir healed quickly. He soon was back on duty. The wolf, who he had christened Areanil, now fallowed him everywhere. The seasons had changed and now the whole of Lorien and middle earth found itself in spring, although in the Elvin realm it still was snowing. Haldir's thoughts had now returned to Naomie, but he would never see her again, so he felt himself grow angry with the idea of her.

Early on in the first of the week, in the morning Haldir received a summons to the side of Galadriel. The March Warden found the lady in her chambers waiting patiently for him.

"Always on time." Galadriel's mystic voice said, she walked slowly into the room and sat at her table. Offering Haldir a chair he bowed and sat.

"Our meeting shall be short. I only have one thing of importance to speak to you of." Galadriel said studying him with a warm smile.

"How has your healing been?" she asked softly.

"Tis fine. Nearly mended, but I still feel pain from time to time, my lady." Haldir answered.

"Very good. Do you think of my niece? At all?" she asked directly.

Haldir sat staring at the lady. All of his emotions welled up as the March Warden sat staring, looking for the words.

"Aye, I have thought softly of her of late, but …" Haldir broke off wondering where this conversation was going.

"But?" Galadriel prompted with a raised eyebrow.

"But I can not, it is infecting me such as a plague effects the young and old." Haldir stated coldly.

"But you are. Why deny the fact of what you feel?" Galadriel said softly.

"Because I feel nothing!" Haldir said harshly.

"Do you think she feels the same?" the lady asked with an all knowing gaze.

"I do not pretend to know what rests in Naomie's mind." Haldir said shortly.

"Why has your heart hardened upon this matter?" the soft scrutinizing gaze annoyed Haldir to no end.

"Because I have little need for a she elf to affect my thoughts." Haldir simply put in.

"You have little need of anything of late. Why harm yourself? Do not deny your heart." The lady of light said simply.

"I do not deny my heart anything. I just prolong its wishing for another day." Haldir stated.

"I think that we should take a walk. Will you walk with me Haldir?" Galadriel asked as she held out her hand.

"Aye, I will my lady." Haldir answered seeing no other choice.

The day was sunny and warm. A soft breeze drifted through the royal gardens as the two made there way to a bench beneath a willow tree. Sitting down Galadriel looked up to Haldir.

"Sit Haldir." She said directing him to sit next to her. Haldir did and stared out at the roses directly across form them.

"Beautiful, are they not?" Galadriel commented.

"Yes they are very beautiful. They almost match your beauty, my lady." Haldir answered, knowing quite well that Galadriel herself planted them. The lady giggled.

"Thank you, Haldir." She said.

"Tis only true." Haldir shrugged.

The two sat in silence for a few moments as they both thought. "You said you prolonged your hearts desires for another day …. Haldir the days ahead are those days." Galadriel stated, staring at him.

"You are very wise my lady, but this day you are wrong. The days are far from today." Haldir simply stated.

"I do not make a mistake. Take my words to heart Haldir." She said and rose.

Before the lady reached the gate she stopped and turned. Her blue gaze met Haldir's.

"There are two paths that one can take on there road. They can continue on there way, strait, or they can go down the rocky path that's end is uncertain. Your road, you will find, ends either way with stairs. Even if you deny your heart, you will one day have to climb those stairs." At this Galadriel opened the gate and stepped through. Turning back to Haldir she fixed him with a knowing gaze.

"Your stairway lies on the whispering wind. As you wind on down your road, your shadow will get taller than your soul, Haldir. Think on what I have said. I have always thought you as my own son. Do not allow your shadow to rule over your soul." With that the lady of light seemed to vanish into the very mists that drifted lazily into the garden and out of it.

Haldir was left to his own thoughts.

Filler chapter, only two more to go guys!


	32. There and Back Again

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Authors note: two more to go!

Reviewers:

No Flames, please.

Chapter 31: There and Back Again

Haldir sat for the remainder of his day in the garden at the very spot where Galadriel had left him. Her frightening words revolved in his ears and mind. Haldir growled in frustration. The lady had basically told him to go back to the princess, which for all he knew may have another love. The idea was preposterous. But, then again his own heart lingered and lay in that blasted child's hands.

A soft whimpering brought Haldir out of his thoughts. Turning his blue gaze to the green gate, he saw Areanil sticking her white snout through the bars and passing back and forth. Heaving a large sigh, the wolf glared at the now smiling March Warden and laid her nose through the gate and fixed him with a stare.

"Areanil, truly you are more trouble than you are worth." Haldir sighed to the tail wagging wolf. At this Areanil barked and then softly howled.

"I am coming." Haldir barked in enjoyment as he reached the gate. Opening it, all Haldir saw was a patch of white fur as he was jumped on. Haldir pushed the wolf off of himself and glared down, the wolf stared up with an expression that simply said: 'what?'

"You know, I should have let that crazy she elf turn you into a cloak. It would have been so simple, but no I had to save you." Haldir grumbled as he walked with the wolf at his heels towards his talan.

As Haldir reached his room the wolf pushed past him into his home.

"Oh yes, after you." Haldir muttered as he glanced to the door opposite his. Haldir walked into the study and glared at the wolf that lay stretched out on his black leather sofa.

"I do believe …" Haldir said with a hiss "… that the wolf belongs on the FLOOR!" he bellowed playfully as the wolf simply stared.

To counter Haldir's yell, the wolf looked at him and yawned stretching all the farther. Rolling over onto its other side so that it faced away from him, the wolf heaved a sigh. Haldir rubbed his temples and went to sit next to the white fluff ball. Haldir stared out at his home, the furniture built for one, the disheveled things everywhere. Dirty clothes piled in a corner. All his life he had been alone. It was in that solitary moment Haldir realized what the lord and lady had been trying to tell him.

Naomie stood on her balcony, her cold silver eyes scanning the mountains. The snow had gone from Imladris, but now rain replaced it. Naomie drifted to the railing and looked down into the waterfall that fell just next to her room. Her mind had dwelt on the March Warden ever since she received her aunt's letter. Moving away, Naomie took the door handle and opened it, and walked into her room. Picking up one of the letters on her desk, the princess moved back outside.

Rain pored down but a veranda on the balcony rose above her draped with ivy and moss. Naomie sat on her upholstered sofa and unwrapped the letter. Reading it for what seems close to the hundredth time:

_My Dearest Child:_

_I hope this note finds you well. Nothing since my last letter has changed here in Lorien. How do you fare, my dear? Your uncle and I are fine. As are the two brothers you asked about. But I cannot help but wonder why you did not inquire on the third brother? If you wish to know, he fares fine as well. He was stabbed and slashed a fare few times by Vanity, but fares none the less well. He still keeps you in his heart; do you do the same for him? I believe he may come to you again. His heart hurts, as I am shore yours does as well. Naomie, do not make the same mistake you have in past. He loves you; anyone can see this, as you do him. Swallow your pride, my dear. Haldir may swallow his as well. One of you must make the first step. If you do not wish to then allow him to make it. Think of him softly until you may be rejoined again._

_Warm wishes, as always,_

_Galadriel._

Naomie read the letter and looked up. The rain had gotten harder and her words were lost in loud thunder.

"We seem to be oceans apart, getting farther day after day. Am I slowly going insane? I can hear your voice drift softly on the wind and to my ear, but it does not stop the pain, no on the contrary, it hurts even more. Wherever you go whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks, I will remain waiting right at this very spot for you…" at this Naomie smiled.

"I am going insane! Talking to the wind. Or someone who does not even care for you must be the definition of crazy. But all in the same … why did you have to be such … the way you were? Haldir? No …. The more proper question is why did I push you away?" Naomie asked to herself. The she elf slowly stood and walked over to the railing of the balcony.

Haldir knew what he must do as he quickly packed a traveling bag. He threw in a tunic and pants but just as he went to close the bag, Areanil jumped into it.

"You can not go." Haldir said simply. The two glared at each other for a moment but then the door opening brought them out of there staring contest.

"Haldir! There you are!" Rumil's voice was very cheerful.

"Where do you go?" Orphin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To do something I should have a long time ago." Haldir answered.

Orphin glared and placed a hand on the bag; "do not put this on yourself!" he barked.

"No I must. Brother, although you may not like the idea, I must." Haldir said putting his hand on Orphin's shoulder.

"Good luck." Rumil said quite happily as he closed the bag and slung it into Haldir's arms, receiving a nasty glare from Orphin.

"Tell the lord and lady. I leave you two in charge, don't burn Lorien to the ground while I am gone." Haldir said quickly while fastening his red cloak over his shoulders. He took the saddle bag and nodded to his brothers.

By the time Haldir had reached the stable he was soaking wet, the rain poured down hard and his horse, Windswept, looked up annoyed at seeing his saddle ready.

"I know you don't like the rain, but you must be swift and get me to Imladris, old fried." Haldir said patting the horse on the nose and strapping the saddle on.

"I have no room! Stay here." Haldir said to the hopeful Areanil.

The horse and rider quickly flew through the stables and out into the rain, Areanil dashing behind. The moment the rain touched Windswept's skin, the horse slowed, and whinnied in annoyance.

"Hurry, stop being such a weak mule!" Haldir growled over the rain and thunder. With the last word said, Windswept snorted and charged off down the path towards the boarder. Areanil bounded behind.

By the time Haldir had reached the farthest gate of the city the rain had picked up and was now pouring down in sheets.

"Captain halt! I must know your business for leaving, and when to expect you back!" a young guard yelled down.

"Ask the lord and lady." Haldir hollered as he charged out of the gate.

The day had grown old and the last ray of sunlight hung lazily over the mountains as Haldir reached the back gate of Moria. The only question now was which path to take? He could go over the mountain, but he would run into snow and ice. But if he took the rout though the mountain he may run into something more horrid than orcs. Checking that he was fully armed, Haldir made his decision and entered the mountain, Areanil at his heels.

Haldir halted Windswept and searched around his bag. Finding what he was looking for Haldir pulled it out. A small vile filled with bright white light. The whole room was illuminated in marvelous light. Windswept snorted his distress in the room the horse found himself in.

"Aye, I agree, I am sorry old friend, let us hope we can go unnoticed down this path." Haldir whispered as he kicked Windswept forward. The two traveled faster through the echoing rooms. Haldir sat strait in the saddle as he held the rains tight in his hand. His other hand grasped the hilt of his sword. A soft whimper made both Windswept and Haldir jump. Haldir wheeled around in the saddle with his sword raised ready to strike.

Areanil stood as close to the horse's legs staring up at Haldir as if she thought he had made the wrong decision on which road to take.

"Areanil" Haldir sighed. The March Warden jumped down and pulled the wolf up into his arms, Windswept grumbled at the extra weight added to his saddle. "Are you happy?" Haldir growled as he kicked the horse into a canter.

The long journey through the dark took a full week, because the oh-so-wonderful fellowship and there great leader Gandalf had to tease the Barlog (spelling?) and break the Kazadu (Spelling?) bridge. It took Haldir a full day to find another bridge. Now he had finally gotten out and was able to look upon daylight once more. Areanil immediately jumped down and was off trampling thorough the forest. Haldir had not wanted to rest but when he had fallen asleep in the saddle, he knew it was time to. He had slept the first night in the pouring rain and now was ready to start his journey; it would only take a few hours to reach Imladris.

"Only a little further." He whispered to Windswept as they started off. The horse charged through the rain and soon came to a river. To Haldir's surprise the young princes of Imladris also stood looking for a path over the rushing waters.

"Greetings Haldir." The two yelled over the wind and rain as they met.

"Greetings, Elladan, Elrohir." Haldir said bowing his head.

"What brings you this way?" Elladan asked.

"Well is it not obvious? He comes for the lady!" Elrohir interjected before Haldir could answer.

"Is this true?" Elladan asked with his normal mischievous tone.

"Aye, it is." Haldir answered.

"Anything we can do to help you in your most noble of quests?" asked the two simultaneously.

"There is actually." Haldir said as a flash of lightning lit up the grey sky.

"What! Anything!" the two said in unison.

"This is what I need you two to do." Haldir began his last attempted plan, while handing over his horn. Nodding the three elves made there way to Imladris.

Ok, so one more chapter to go! Hope you will like the end! See you next time. Same time same place! Mwahahahahaha.

By the way, I used Richard Marx lyrics in this story, it's a bit that Naomie says on the balcony, just don't sew me, it's a pretty song.


	33. My Beloved The End

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but my ideas.

Authors note: well it has taken almost two years for me to finish this story. I have had many wonderful reviewers and am very happy that I did this, and that it is done. I have written over thirteen other stories that are after this one, but I will not post them, since this ends itself. I have enjoyed every last moment of writing this! Thanks so much!

This is the chapter that gets mushy, hope you like.

Reviewers:

Haldir's Heart and Soul: I love that song! I just had to through it in there! Its so pretty! Lol, yea, the wolf was sent by Galadriel, it was a bit of a "symbol" that I was playing with (trying to get ideas for an English project that I have to tackle!) Lol! I would love to see someone attempt to touch his lovely ears! I absolutely love the idea! Glad that you seem to be taking it real well! Thanks for the reviews!

How sad that this is the last chapter, it all ends here.

Chapter 32: My Beloved

Naomie stood in the garden watching ducks play in the rain. She glared at a black swan as it bit at a duckling that strayed too far from its family. 'Most certainly a Haldir type.' The princess thought as she glared at it. She threw some more limbas to the ducklings, one "accidentally" hitting the black swan in the head. It glared at her malevolently and hissed. With the hiss from the swan the small white ducklings chirped and swam farther away.

"My heavens, such a grouch." Naomie growled right back at the swan. They glowered at each other for a few moments but then Naomie became board and looked away. Tired of feeding the ducks, the she elf picked up her book and sat down to read.

Hours slipped by and the rain only seemed to get worse. She looked up occasionally to see where the ducklings had gone; they now played in a small out cropping of the pound, as far from the swan as they possibly could be.

"The gate is over there, that's where we will cross; you sneak back through there and wait for her to turn back around." Elrohir explained the plan while his brother simply nodded.

"What if she leaves to greet you? Then I shall be standing there like a fool." Haldir growled.

"In that case, as the humans put it 'your screwed buddy.'" Elladan said. This got a harsh hit in the stomach delivered by Elrohir's elbow.

"That will not happen and if it does just simply step on a branch or something to get her attention." Elrohir suggested.

"Got it?"

"Got it." Haldir nodded.

"Good..." the two brothers said.

With the plan in motion Haldir went to were he was instructed to wait. The rain poured on hard and Haldir tried to organize himself the best he could.

Naomie sat reading when a sound reached her ear. It was a horn. No normal horn, but a March Wardens horn. Springing to her feet, the princess leaped to the gate to see who it was.

Haldir watched as the princess sprang to her feet. His head was spinning with worry. What if this doesn't work? Was the biggest question in his mind.

Naomie peered out threw the sheets of rain. Her heart was in her throat and threatened to leap clean out of her. It soon fell to the bowls of her stomach when she saw who blew the horn. It was Elladan laughing with his brother and returning from there journey. With a soft sigh Naomie took a step back.

Haldir had managed to get out of the bushes and now stood leaning against a willow tree with his arms folded across his chest. As Naomie turned towards him, his heart pounded. When she was all the way turned and there eyes met, Naomie's eyes widened.

"Told you I had a red cloak." Haldir said with a soft smile. He began to walk towards the princess as she ran towards him. They met in a warm embrace. Picking her up and spinning her in the air so that the water that had collected on her black dress flew off in a spiral around the two. (Think that scene from Forest Gump, when he meets jenny in the reflecting pool at the rally.)

Haldir was delighted to see his ring on a small chain around her neck as they pulled away. A crack of lightning and a roar of thunder was all that was audible for a moment.

"I am sorry. I do not know what else to say. I love you and even if you do not share the same feeling, I need you to know that I love you, and will love your for all eternity. And that I am sorry." Haldir said over the rain.

Naomie was silent for a moment but before she could answer Haldir bent down and kissed her. He was surprised and overjoyed when the she elf returned the kiss. Pulling away he could not tell if it was tears or rain that streamed down Naomie's face. She hugged him once more and slowly laid her cheek against his. The warmth of her breath as she uttered her next words sent a joyful shiver down the March Wardens spine.

"That will suffice. I have and will love you forever more. I was foolish to believe that my heart cold live without you." She whispered.

Pulling away there eyes met. Haldir allowed his hands to slip to the small of Naomie's back as he bent in for another, more passionate kiss. A bark and two voices of laughter brought them from the kiss.

"Are you two going to continue warming each other out in the rain or join my family in a warm library?" lord Elrond asked from the gate.

The lord stood in-between his sons with Areanil passing in front of them. Naomie looked up at the March Warden and smiled. With one quick fluid motion, Haldir had scooped Naomie in his arms and carried her towards the gate.

After a day of rest and a night of relaxation, Haldir mounted Windswept. Naomie had done the same with her black stallion, Swiftfoot. Kicking off Haldir and Naomie road into the rising sun, heading towards Lorien.

THE END

Yup, it's been years, but I am finished and I hope that you all like it! I am glad to have been at your service. Bows


End file.
